Tainted Beat
by JoJo-Hearts-Yoohx3
Summary: Zero is stressed and worrying. Why? Because he's being targeted by a group of vampires that want his skin. Yuuki decides he needs to loosen up, so she takes him out to an exclusive nightclub, owned by a particular pureblood: Kuran Kaname :  KaZe
1. Zero's the target

**Hiya! =D This is my second fanfic ever made so please be mindful if there are any mistakes or…confusions perhaps. My last fanfic was kinda one-shot, it went kinda alright, so writing a full story will be new to me . The first bit will be a bit dramatic but it'll unfold in later chapters, and the next chappie's gonna be bout the nightclub, so yeah x]**

**Anyways, here's the chappie, enjoy pwease :]**

* * *

**Normal POV **

Zero staggered back to his apartment door, wincing at the slight pain that punctured through his body with every step he took. He quietly unlocked the apartment door, carefully avoiding any creaks in the floorboards, cautious not to wake up his sleeping friends; Yuuki, Ichiru and Kaito.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his moon light hair, falling backwards onto the couch. He looked, and smelled, like a mess. His shirt was torn raggedly, his skin stained with level E blood and his own sweat. He titled his head and groaned, on the small table in front of him were bills that needed to be payed 3 days ago.

_Honestly, I told Yuuki to pay those ages ago, guess she forgot, as usual…_ Money wasn't money to him or his friends, they all had reasonable jobs, all which paid reasonable amounts of money. Their apartment was rather spacious and large, it _would _have had a nice interior if it weren't for the teens lazy nature.

Zero and his friends were sometimes wild and free. They loved to go out on late nights to clubs in the downtown regions, they sometimes partied on their own at local pubs, getting drunk and high. Luckily their jobs didn't require a large amount of their time.

Zero and Kaito worked under the hunter association, they sometimes paired up on missions, but Zero preferred to work alone most of the times. Yuuki worked a maid café, one of those restaurants that made girls serve customers, referring them as masters of madams. Her boss was a very elegant and beautiful lady, Shizuka Hio.

Ichiru, on the other hand, worked as a waiter at rather expensive, European restaurant, although due to the staff being older and more experience then himself, Ichiru had a more vacant schedule, not that he was complaining.

Zero was about to get up before a figure walked up towards him and pinned him downed onto the couch. This figure had moon light hair like Zero, instead it was a little longer than his. His lavender eyes clouded with concern.

"Zero, why did you come home so late? You should of at least bring Kaito with you, I mean, look at yourself, you're a half-dead mess." Complained Ichiru. He disliked the fact that Zero would rather take on large missions on his own than with Kaito, it troubled him that his dear twin brother got heavily harmed, the very thought pained him deeply.

"Get off me, I don't look that bad, stop exaggerating…" Zero attempted to push Ichiru aside, but he was very tired and weak at the moment, therefore his twin brother overpowered him.

"I wish I only were exaggerating Zero, you look worst than shit…you might even smell like it, go take a shower." Ichiru released his brother and gestured towards the bathroom, with a smirk planted across his face. He enjoyed bossing his twin brother around most of the times, it was one of his ways to annoy Zero.

Zero scowled, "Whatever…" Zero got up and walked past Ichiru, shoving his hand onto his brother's face, causing him to stumble over.

"Gross, your hand's covered in blood." Ichiru wiped his face with the end of his sleeve, grimacing at the smell. "Disgusting."

Zero smirked and ran into the bathroom, locking it on his way in. Zero took his shirt off and observed himself in the mirror. His wounds had already healed up, due to his vampire abilities, his skin although, was stained with blood. He quickly pulled of the rest of his clothing and hopped into the shower, allowing the warm water to rinse away the filth that clung onto him.

After 5 minutes or so, Zero got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into his bedroom, which he shared with his twin brother, Ichiru, who was sleeping soundly on his own bed. He changed into a red top and black boxer, and quickly dropped himself onto his bed, relaxing his aching muscles.

He slowly closed his eyes until a faint knock came to his door. Sighing for the fifth time that night, Zero answered, "Come in Yuuki." _She's the only one to pester me and such an hour, besides Ichiru of course. _

A petite young girl with chocolate brown hair and crimson red eyes stepped through the door, wearing a light blue gown and matching slippers.

"Zero, are you okay? You came home late tonight…" _Honestly, this girl worries too much, I'm surprised she didn't get wrinkles from concern. _

"I'm alright Yuuki, stop pestering me all the time, its annoying." Yuuki's face grew from a concerned look to a scowl. She stuck her tongue out like a child at Zero, who was smiling and her behaviour. "Come, sit here." Zero patted his hand on a spot next to him, gesturing her to sit down.

Her face immediately lit up, and she parked herself next to Zero, hugging him tightly. She always admired her older friend, he was always strong and independent, something she always wanted to be, but right now, she stood beside him like he was her older brother.

"Anything good happened without me today, I heard you were going to a party that old man Rido was hosting." Zero never liked Kuran Rido, but he never despised him either, perhaps it was the fact that Rido was actually a Pureblood that ticked him off.

"Yeah, I did actually, it was alright, I met some great people too…oh, and there was this absolutely gorgeous guy, his name was Kuran Kaname, he's actually Rido's nephew." Zero raised an eyebrow, he heard rumours that Rido had a nephew, he just never believed them.

"Really, did you now? What was he like?" questioned Zero, he knew this Kaname guy had to be another pureblood.

"He was _perfect_, Zero, perfect. She had wavy brown hair like mine, except a little messy…oh, and he dark red wine coloured eyes that were so _beautiful_!" Yuuki sighed dreamily while Zero pretended to gag, she was falling head over heels over this Kaname guy. Yuuki noticed and threw a pillow at Zero's face. "You're just jealous of him." Yuuki stuck her tongue at him, Zero rolled his eyes.

"No way in hell, bet he's just a stuck up rich kid, like all purebloods." Zero lay down with his arms comfortably rested behind his head.

"Well did you know we owns a nightclub downtown, I think it's called 'Tainted Hearts', pretty cool, don't you reckon?" Zero shrugged, he couldn't care less. He closed his eyes in a relaxed manner, he was entirely worn out and wanted to rest. Yuuki leaned in and rested her head on Zero's chest, snuggling in with the warmth.

There was a groaning sound and Zero titled his head to see Ichiru, burying his head under a pillow, he seemed rather annoyed at the moment.

"Would you guys please stop talking, I'm trying to sleep here, go take your lovey-dovey stuff somewhere else." It was true that Ichiru was very tired, but that didn't make Yuuki reluctant from what she did next.

Yuuki jumped off Zero's bed to tackle Ichiru into a hug. Zero chuckled lowly while Ichiru laid there with a shock. "Y-Yuuki, get off me, you knocked the air out of my lungs, sheesh." Ichiru was even more annoyed but smirked when he started to tickle the brunette.

Yuuki laughed and pulled away from Ichiru, gasping for air while still laughing. The door opened and there stood Kaito Takamiya, with his messy sand-brown hair, staring at the childish teens with coffee-brown eyes.

_(A/N: I didn't really know who Kaito was really, I never read the vampire knight manga, so I did a little research, I hope he fits the description…)_

He eyed them wearily, "What are you doing so late at night? Oh hey Zero, didn't know you were back…" Kaito yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Sometimes, Kaito looked cute and childish himself, even though it was unintentional.

"Hey Kaito, we were just hanging, that's all." Explained Zero, Kaito raised an eyebrow, obviously he was dumbfounded that they would choose a time like this for _hanging._

"Ridiculous, at this time at night, you guys are insane, far beyond normal."

"You're right Kaito, I am far beyond normal, you do know that don't you…" whispered Zero, although everyone heard him clearly.

"Don't take it seriously, it makes you sound like a depressing asshole." It was Ichiru who spoke, he also threw a pillow at his twin. "Honestly, chill out and relax…" Ichiru yawned and rested his arms underneath his head, closing his eyes relaxingly.

"See ya, I'm going back to bed, Yuuki you coming?" Kaito gestured a hand, inviting her to follow him. Kaito and Yuuki were the pair to share a room, they were close friends only, not lovers or siblings or anything else, just friends. It may seem weird to other people, but it was only natural in this household for them two to share a room.

"I'm coming Kaito, just hold on a sec." Yuuki leaned in and kissed both the twin's foreheads, smiling and whispering a good night before she skipped out of the room.

With a smile plastered across his face, Zero fell into a deep sleep…

**Morning…6am**

A light blue morning atmosphere filled the room as Zero tiredly blinked around. He was a not only a night person, but a surprisingly good morning person too. He turned his head to the digital clock, it was 6am, enough time to make breakfast and pay those bills.

Zero kicked off his blanket and sat up to stretch and yawn. He looked over to where Ichiru was; he was sound asleep. Quietly, Zero sneaked out of the room, closing the door slowly as he walked out.

He made his way to the kitchen, he hadn't had anything to eat since lunch yesterday and he was getting really hungry from the lack of food. He opened the pantry and took out some bread and eggs. He decided to make himself toast and scrambled eggs.

When he had finished preparing his meal, he poured himself a drink of juice and sat down to his breakfast. Standing at the door was Kaito, arms crossed against his chest with a tired expression.

"How was your mission last night? Heard you took on a hoard of level E's…" Kaito walked and sat down opposite of Zero. "…on your own."

"It was nothing Kaito, stop acting jealous." Zero smirked wile Kaito widened his eyes at the comment. Zero knew Kaito was only worrying about his well-being, but Zero did not wanted to be bugged on that sort of matter either way.

"Jealous? Me? Please, don't flatter yourself too much, I can take on double what you can't handle." Smirked Kaito, he stood up and decided to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Is that a challenge, Kaito?" questioned Zero, it was now his turn to smirk. "I can take you on any day, any time…"

"Whatever, Zero-" Kaito grabbed his friend and started to rub his head, like a little kid.

"He you jackass stop that-" Zero struggled and pulled out and turned to see and a laughing Kaito, hands clutched to his stomach while the other was leaning against the kitchen counter. Zero glared at him dangerously, but smiled and chuckled at the sight.

He sat down and returned to his seat and continue his meal, jus then Yuuki walked in, rubbing her eyes, she stared at the two, with her dark-brown hair messy from waking up and her deep-wine coloured eyes cloudy from sleep.

"Something smells nice…can I have some Zero?" she skipped over to sit close to Zero and lean in on him. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Sure Yuuki, here…" he scooped up a spoon of eggs and was about to feed it to Yuuki, when Kaito bent in and ate the food in one mouthful. Zero laughed while Yuuki looked angrily at Kaito.

"Needs more salt." Kaito grinned and went back to making his cup of coffee, humming as if nothing happened.

"Kaito! You're such an ass sometime." Pouted Yuuki, she crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. Zero stopped laughing and just sat there grinning, one elbow leaning on the table as he rested his head on it, eyeing Yuuki with a concerning look.

"Yuuki, I noticed yesterday that you haven't paid the bills yet, it was supposed to be paid three days ago." Zero spoke in a stern voice as Yuuki smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Err…well the funny thing is Zero, it's not that I forgot or anything, it's just that I was busy." Yuuki lied, she did forget, but she just didn't want to admit her fault, unfortunately, Zero and Kaito saw right through her façade.

"I'm not falling for it, I know you forgot, so now I have to go pay for them myself." Zero sighed wearily as he pushed his plate aside. Yuuki apologized but then beamed up and asked if she could eat his leftovers. Zero mumbled a 'whatever' before grabbing his jacket and a piece of toast before leaving the apartment.

With the bills in his pocket and a slice of toast hanging from his mouth, Zero hopped into his car and started the engine. He went over the amounts that needed to be paid and calculated how much everybody would pay him.

The four teens usually share pay, but they would have one person pay the bills whole before redeeming the rest of the amounts from each other, it was like a system. Zero rode down to the nearest bank and paid the bills.

He was about to step into his car but was stopped mid-air by the smell of blood that invaded the air. It wasn't just anyone's blood, but Kaito Takamiya's that loomed the atmosphere. Fear running through his head, Zero slammed the car door and ran towards where the scent was strongest.

He stopped down at a deserted alley, and saw Yuuki, stained with blood, and Kaito, resting his head on her lap. He sprinted to where they were and kneels down. "What the fuck happened!" Zero spat through gritted teeth.

"Me and Kaito decided that we could go for some breakfast that opens early in the morning, b-but we ran into these group of m-men-they w-were pointing swords an knives at us a-a-and-" Zero embraced Yuuki to sooth her panic. _Who could possibly do this to them?-I swear they have the fucken guts to do this…_

"They were also threatening us t-to tell them w-w-where you were…they were trying to look for you Zero…" sobbed Yuuki. _Looking for me? Who could possible want me? Why did they do this to try and find me…?_

"It's alright, what's important now is that we get Kaito some medical attention, but we can't drag him in public, so right now I'll contact Ichiru…" Zero inspected Kaito's wound, he noticed that he was stabbed a few times in the chest, but it didn't look like he had damaged any internal organs…at least that's what Zero had hoped for.

Zero took out his phone and quickly dialled Ichiru's number. He growled under his breath as he waited for his lazy twin to pick up the phone.

"Hello Zero, what can I do for my brother today? Did ya forget something at home?"

"Hey jackass, I need you to drive down to where I am and pick us up, its seem like Kaito got hurt from a group of asshole's looking for me." Zero quickly told Ichiru there location and without a second though Ichiru hung up and mumbled a quick response of 'I'll be there'.

Zero sighed and observed Kaito more intensely, eyeing every little detail that might concern issues. Luckily, all he got was a few stabs, nothing Kaito can't handle at least.

"What did they want from me?" Zero tilted his head and stared at a teary-eyed Yuuki.

"They wanted to know where you were, Kaito asked why, and then t-t-they attacked him because we refused…one had fangs…they were vampires Zero, but Kaito forgot his gun at home s-s-so he w-w-was-" Yuuki bowed her head as if ashamed, Zero leaned down to cup her cheek.

"It wasn't your fault…" In a flash, a black car skidded towards them, it was Ichiru and his dangerous driving. He hopped out of the car and ran to the three.

"What the fuck happened? Are you guys hurt as well-"

"Ichiru, we'll explain later, just get in the car and drive." Zero flung Kaito over his shoulder and carried him into the car. He placed him on the seat while Yuuki climbed in and sat next to Kaito, making sure he didn't bleed to death.

"I'm going home by my car, I parked it outside the bank, so see ya at home 'kay." Zero waved them off as Ichiru nodded and drove off. Zero almost ran as fast as he could and sped like a maniac on the way home.

As we walked into the apartment, he saw Kaito bandaged and sleeping wearily on the couch. Yuuki was sitting next to him, his head on her lap, while Ichiru was leaning on the wall, hands crossed over his chest and eyes furrowed. "What took you so long? Yuuki already told me everything."

Zero didn't answer that instead he said, "Is he alright?"

"He's gonna live, don't worry, he's a fighter, what we do need to worry is what those men want from you, Zero…" Ichiru's eyes now showed deep concern and at the same time anger. He wanted to know what those men, or women, wanted from them, and especially, Zero.

"I don't know who they are, but what they want from me is pretty serious, enough to even harm someone close to me… this is serious guys, I think its gonna be dangerous for me to hang around…"

"Zero…those men that threatened us, they all had a tattoo of some sort on the back of their arms, it looked like weird eye with a scar running along the pupil…" Zero widened his eyes in realisation…_I know that from somewhere…_

Then it hit him, Zero had seen those group of people before…or better yet, _vampires… _He had attacked a clan of level C and E vampires that preyed on a large amount of humans for the fun of it. He was sent on that assignment alone, where he exterminated half the clan in an abandoned warehouse, which seemed to be controlled by a pureblood, luckily Zero made it out alive-just barely though-and everyone in that clan seemed to have the exact same tattoo imprinted on the back of their hands.

"Hey guys, this is definitely serious, remember the mission I took on 2 months ago, the one down at the abandoned warehouse…well those men that attacked Kaito and Yuuki were the same ones I hunted back then…they weren't human, but _vampires._" Zero spat out the last word with disgust.

The thought of these vampires feverishly murdering the lives of innocent humans relentlessly chilled him to the bone…to him, they didn't deserve the air the breath let alone a drop of human blood.

The room went silent…until a small groan came from Kaito, he was sweating bullets. Ichiru swiftly made his way towards Kaito and leaned down, inspecting the wounds from Kaito, it seems that the stabs were quite intense. He quickly gave Kaito some pain killers and medicine for the wound.

"He's gonna be fine…he's quite the fighter, thank god." Ichiru stood up to rest on an armchair while sighing, he was having a migraine from all this commotion.

"Zero, there's a slight possibility that they might want revenge…we need to extra careful from now on, we also have to contact Toga Yagari on this matter, he'll help notify the association on these people." Zero nodded an agreement, he'll have to notify his teacher on this, since he had good connections to association.

"First of all, no one , on any circumstances, leave this area unarmed at all cost, Yuuki, you can borrow some anti-vampire weapons from Kaito or myself, and Ichiru, you can too, is that clear?" Everyone in the room nodded their heads, except for Kaito, who was soundly sleeping on Yuuki's lap.

"And also, we need to be careful on our way to work and we must at all times be aware of the people around us and never wonder around the secluded areas of city…" stated Zero, he had to ensure everyone's safety at all cost, since they had to deal with the dangers due to himself being targeted.

_I have to be careful, who knows what they're capable of…_

**Three Days later…**

It has been a couple of days since the 'incident' had occurred; things have been more precautious and hectic, Kaito has also healed up to the point he can continue minor assignments.

Zero had contacted Yagari the day after Kaito had been attacked, he told him the details on the case and how they were going to handle it.

It was a quiet afternoon, Kaito was lying on the couch while finishing some paperwork, Yuuki was preparing lunch, and Ichiru was reading a book while Zero was pacing back and forth in the living room. He was waiting for Yagari to call me and fill him in on the details.

Yuuki was completely fed up, she could not stand any more of Zero's impatience and concern, and it was literally driving her nuts! She slammed the bowl in her hands down onto the kitchen counter, immediately grabbing everyone's attention. With a deep breath, she furrowed her brows and spoke.

"Zero, you're killing me here! How long are you going to carry on this…frustration! Honestly, you have to loosen up! I've seen you stressed before, but this just scary…" Zero stared at his petite friend with wide eyes, it was true that he was a little over-reactive, but Yuuki got to the better of him.

"Yuuki…"

"She's right Zero, I think we've been in worse situations, like the time when Yuuki nearly got involved with a mafia boss, and we just barely excaped with our lives, but it was kinda fun, dressing up and 'infiltrating' the place, I gotta say, that was one hell of a night…" Ichiru sighed, he missed when the four teens got up to mischief, but since they were a little preoccupied with their jobs, it left them ample amount of time for fun.

"That was one of the best experiences I've had so far in my life, but I enjoyed the time when Ichiru got kidnapped by that gay rapist…that was an event I enjoyed." Kaito smirked, while Ichiru clenched his teeth.

"Luckily that guy got what he deserved after I was done with him, I hope he perished it hell for all I care." Ichiru remembered the time when he went out to one of the exclusive bars downtown, he got kidnapped by a rapist that was gay, but luckily his friend Kaito was there at the scene, or he would have been taken there and then. Ichiru shuddered at the thought while Kaito chuckled lowly.

"I see, so you guys think that even though we've been through similar situations, that we can just let this slide, you do understand that your lives are being endangered because of me…" growled Zero, he didn't understand why his friends could take this so lightly, they were in trouble for god's sake.

"It's not your fault, but you're too blinded to notice…" whispered Yuuki, she needed the old, dangerous Zero back, the one she always enjoyed drinking with and enjoyed to party late into the night.

Then an idea hit her, she quickly ran to her room, leaving her friends in the room startled, and dug through her clothes to find her mobile phone. She quickly grabbed a scrap of paper out of her coat's pocket, which sort of took longer to find then expected.

On the scrape of paper there was a phone number, she quickly dialled the number and waited until a male's voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Cross Yuuki."

"Oh…you're the one from the party I let the other day, am I correct?" Yuuki sighed, thankfully he didn't forget her.

"Yes I am. I was just wondering, you see that nightclub you own downtown in the city, remembered how you promised me and some pals of mine a special V.I.P pass, I was wondering if it wasn't too late if we were to reserve for tomorrow night, around 10pm…" Yuuki twirled her fingers in her hair nervously, even for a teen, she was acting very childish at t he moment-a nervous one for that.

"That will most certainly not be a problem, let me just register you in for knight, might I know the names of your friends?"

"Thank you so much Kuran-kun, it's Kaito Takamiya, Ichiru Kiyruu and Zero Kiyruu."

"Understood, I hope to see you tomorrow night Yuuki-chan."

"Thank you so very much Kuran-kun, I'm very grateful for this generous submission."

"The pleasure's all mine Yuuki-chan and I hope to see you tomorrow evening."

"Okay-bye!" And with that the line hung up, leaving Yuuki squealing with delight, she was ready to bring old Zero back, just with a little persuasion, she could accomplish and pull it off.

Zero was leaning against the panel of the door with arms crossed and brows furrowed, he had heard the whole conversation-well, at least Yuuki's that is. He stepped towards Yuuki, he gave a loud _ahem _before she spun around, surprised by the figure standing behind her.

But a grin was immediately pinned on her face. "Zero! It seems like we'll be having fun tomorrow night."

"Yuuki…" said Zero in a threatening tone, he had no obliged to this.

"Come _on_, Zero! Just one night wouldn't hurt, even if you don't wanna, then I'll get Kaito and Ichiru to drag you out kicking and screaming." Yuuki smirked and skipped out of the room, with a Zero tailing right behind her.

_Damn it Yuuki, why do you always have to be so fucking difficult in crucial moments in life! _Zero sighed and ran his fingers through his silver hair, he was reasoning to her that he will definitely not go, but he was uncertain if he should refuse the offer, I mean, it was a V.I.P pass to one of the most exclusive clubs in town. Sighing once more he followed the brunette to the living room where Kaito and Ichiru were.

"Hey guys, tomorrow night we're gonna finally have some fun! I booked us _four _V.I.P passes to one of the most exclusive clubs downtown, it's called 'Tainted Beats'…so you guys in? or are you gonna chicken out?" There was a slight pause before Ichiru shot up.

"That's what I'm talking about! Four passes? How did you get your hands on something like that?" Ichiru was obviously in, that leaves Kaito to agree then Zero will have no choice.

"Sounds like fun to me, I'm in, so what time we going?" asked Kaito as he sat up from his paperwork and smiled. Zero cursed under his breath while Yuuki was clapping her hands in delight-and in victory.

"10pm, that means _all _of us are going, right Zero? If you're not there then something bad might happen…" Yuuki quirked up an eyebrow and stared at a befuddled Zero.

Zero gritted his teeth in defeat, even though his heart told him it was bad idea, his mind was going crazy after stress and needed the rest it deserved, so in the end, he went along with Yuuki.

"I'll go…" Yuuki embraced her friend in a squeeze and squealed happily.

"Thanks Zero, I promise you that you'll love tomorrow night…" Yuuki let go of Zero and returned to the kitchen to finish preparing the food she left. Zero's brow knitted together as he flung himself onto the couch.

"Relax Zero, everything's gonna be just fine."

**Somewhere downtown…**

Two female twins were comfortably sitting down at a table, enjoying their drinks as they chatted. They looked identical and wore the same outfit, except one had red hair while the other had blue, both at lengths that reached to their elbows. Their outfits matched the colour of their hair, tank tops with shorts.

"I hope we get him, if it's the last thing we'll do, isn't that right sis?" said the red-head. The blue-head sister reached out to grasp her sister's hand.

"Understood, we'll get him for sure."

Both twins had the same aim, the same looks and the same drinks. _They also had the same tattoo that imprinted the back of their hands… _

**

* * *

So…how did it go, that was like my first kinda dramatic fanfic, next chappie will focus on their time at the club, the twins are first OCs that I ever created myself ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chappie and hope that you'll review! Please review! I'm extremely eager to find out how I did! **

**Once again, Review please! Reviewers will be thanked deeply next chappie ;)**


	2. Paralysicita

**Sup people! =D So here's chapter two for all those lovely people who read my first chappie^.^ All those reviews really made me feel bubbly inside, hope you guys enjoy this chappie! I truthfully didn't expect so many reviews on just one day, I was so happy when I did though! Thx to all these wonderful people! Much love to all you lovelies:**

**So here's the chappie, enjoy please! =D**

**Normal POV**

Zero Kiyruu stood in front of his mirror, silently buttoning his shirt up, leaving the first two unbuttoned creating a V-shape across his neck line. He was wearing a midnight blue buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows. He wore ripped jeans and black dress shoes. He sighed and prepared himself for the cold night.

Yuuki cross was wearing a black satin dress with a red ribbon around her waist, she also wore black heels with a red rose both perched at the toe of the shoe. She was currently fiddling over her hair, until she decided to leave it down.

Kaito was impatiently waiting for his small friend to quicken her pace. He was wearing a black T-shirt with red words imprinted, saying 'Let all hell Loose'. He wore light blue jeans and a leather jacket.

"Yuuki, we might not make it in time if you don't hurry." Complained Kaito, arms crossed against his chest. He was really looking forward to tonight.

"Okay Kaito, I'm finished now, I think we'll go get Ichiru and Zero then we'll head off." Yuuki took another glimpse of herself in the mirror, before walking out of the room, accompanied by Kaito.

Ichiru was waiting in the lounge area, he was also the fastest of the teens to get ready. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest. He wore simple black slacks and dress shoes as well.

"'Bout time you came out, what took you guys so long?" Kaito rolled his eyes and pointed at Yuuki, so was pouting at Kaito's gesture of blame.

"Well sor-ry! I don't see you wearing make-up or wearing a dress now do I?" Yuuki huffed like an arrogant child.

"Where's Zero?" asked Ichiru. As soon as those words left his mouth, a figure behind them stood at the doorway.

"Present…" Zero tried to smile to his friends, but the tensity and fear showed too clearly through his friend's eyes.

"Relax Zero, the night hasn't even started and you're already freaking out, let's just hurry up and go before he changes his mind." And with that Yuuki lead the way out of the apartment, until Zero halted everyone up.

"Wait, do you guys have your weapons?" They had all packed weapons in case of an emergency, besides, the joint was owned by a pureblood.

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Got mine tucked safely right here…" she patted her thigh, gesturing that she had her Artemis secured safely in a strap on her thigh. Her Artemis was an anti-vampire tool that whenever touched by a vampire will sting them, it could also turn into a scythe if Yuuki was ever in deep trouble.

Ichiru and Kaito both had anti-vampire daggers tucked beneath their vest or jacket, although, it was rather uncomfortable for a sharp object to be poking around inside you, even if it had a leather cover of it.

Zero couldn't bring his gun Bloody Rose with him so her brought an anti-vampire knife tucked in the waist of his jean.

"It'll be alright Zero, we'll all be okay, even if we did get attacked it wouldn't be lethal with what we have on us." Yuuki smiled gently and reached out to Zero's arm, rubbing it gently.

She then griped onto his arm and decided to drag him out herself, if he didn't leave the apartment sooner or later, he might have had second thoughts. "Honestly Zero we'll be late!"

As soon as they left the apartment they got into Ichiru's car, where Ichiru sat at the driver's seat, Zero sat at the front passenger's seat while Kaito and Yuuki sat at the back. And with that, the engine roared and they drove off into the night with Ichiru's dangerous driving.

**At Tainted Beat**

The four teens had finally arrived at the club, Kaito was revved up for the night while Ichiru was looking forward to some fun. Yuuki was so excited she was squeezing onto Zero's arm a little too tight. Zero was relaxed and collected during the ride, he was looking forward to the night a little more now.

Ichiru had parked somewhere further from the club, so they had to walk until they reached an entrance with neon lights flashing: "Tainted Beats". There was a bouncer and a woman in a suit, who was holding onto a clipboard.

There was also a very long line waiting to get in, but luckily for them, they just had to walk right up and enter.

"Excuse me, I'm Cross Yuuki, I had a reserved V.I.P pass…" The woman with the clipboard scanned her list and nodded.

"Yes, I see. You have other friends accompanying you tonight, Ichiru, Kaito and Zero, am I correct?" The teens nodded their acknowledgment. "Well then, since you're here, the boss requested that you visit him in his office if that's alright with you?"

"Absolutely." Replied Yuuki, and with that they were lead in through the entrance, where a elevator stood.

"It seems that this is an underground club, seems fun." Stated Kaito, as he pressed the button. The doors flew open immediately and the group of friends walked in.

After a while there was a _ping _and the doors slid open, revealing a cheery blond that stood before them.

"Evening to you, my name is Takuma Ichijou and I'm hear to escort you to Kaname-sama." Ichijou was a rather handsome young man with mature content and emerald green eyes. He started walking, gesturing for the teens to follow him.

"I do hope you guys enjoy yourselves tonight, this club has exceptional entertainment and the best drinks in the whole area." Explained Ichijou.

"This place is interesting…" whispered Ichiru, we was quietly observing the décor and paintings that hung in the hallway.

"Oh yes, it was all designed by Kaname-sama himself." Smiled Ichijou, Zero and Kaito couldn't help think what this Kaname guy was like.

They reached to halt in front a door. Ichijou knocked and walked in, without the need of permission.

"Here are the guest Kaname-sama…" Ichijou bowed and walked out, leaving the teens in the presence of a pureblood.

Zero had to admit that Kaname was quite the good-looking guy. He had dark-crimson eyes and wavy chocolate-brown hair that hung just above his shoulders. He was leaning against he edge of his desk smiling.

"Welcome, I'm glad to finally meet Yuuki's friends. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kaname walked up and brought up Yuuki's hand to kiss. Zero grimaced at the action.

Kaname looked up and saw a silver-haired youth with a slight scowl across his face. He smirked.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too, I'm Kiyruu Ichiru, this is my twin Kiyruu Zero and our friend Takamiya Kaito." Kaname nodded and smiled.

"I see, it's nice to know that Yuuki has lovely friends with her tonight, and I hope you all enjoy yourselves. The entrance though to the club is down the hall, just down the stairs."

The teens nodded while Yuuki bowed and exited the room, before Kaname took hold of Zero's wrist and pulled him in.

"Sorry for this but may I have a word?" Zero stared with a suspicious look across his face, he didn't understand what he needed to talk about. Zero stepped in and Kaname closed the door behind him.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are a vampire?" questioned Kaname.

Zero was only shocked for a split second before realising that Kaname was a pureblood like Yuuki had told him the night before. Zero nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

"I see, you don't have the aura of a noble or level C, may you perhaps by a… level E?" Zero nodded, he didn't object the comment made and knew that he would be noticed sooner or later. Zero was although very ashamed of what he was and stared down at his feet.

Kaname observed him and became intrigued, he wanted to know more about this person for some reason. _For a level E he seems quite stable…how does he manage? _

"You might be thinking on how I sustain my…'needs', am I right?" Kaname smiled.

"You look quite normal, and not to mention quite handsome to look anything near a level E, so I was just making sure my sense told me correct." Zero lightly blushed and tilted his head to the side, averting eye contact, he never felt this way before about anyone, but he didn't hate it nor like it.

"Thanks, but it doesn't change the fact of what I am." Kaname raised an eyebrow, _this is interesting, to be able to live like this and maintain sanity, he has the strength to go fight against it so much, this guy has a strong spirit…interesting. _Kaname smirked.

"You are very strong form what I observe Zero, but how long have you been fighting this…urge?" asked Kaname.

Zero sighed, he was getting sick and suspicious of the questions. "If you really must know, four years." Kaname's eyes widened. "Now if you will excuse me, I'd like to join my friends now." Said Zero, as walked to leave the room.

"Of course, please enjoy yourself tonight."

Zero walked down the hallway and down a flight of black marble stairs. He entered through a door and walked into the huge club.

The club inside was massive and the music played really loud. There were people dancing everywhere and the dance floor was lit up by multi-coloured lights. The ceiling had flashing white lights and on a stage there was a D.J working the music. A bar was situated on the far left and there were a couple seats for people to sit.

Zero quickly walked up towards the bar and ordered some beer. Zero spotted Kaito with a girl, she had faded-blonde hair and wore a black dress that fell onto the side of her shoulders. They seemed quite into each other, she was leaning onto Kaito while he was whispering into her ear, Zero thought it was best to leave them be.

Zero then spotted Yuuki sitting with Ichiru, so he walked over to them with his drink in his hands. Yuuki already seemed drunk, she was giggling and flushed, while Ichiru was flirting some girls nearby.

Zero sat down besides Yuuki, gulping down more of his drink.

"Zero! Glad you could finally make it! Where have you been anyway?" asked Yuuki, she was giggling randomly as she spoke.

Zero fidgeted with his drink a little before answering, "Nothing much, just chatting with that Kuran guy."

"Ohhhh…what were you up to eh?" Yuuki winked while jabbing her elbow into Zero's side. Zero blushed and gulped down more of his drink.

"Quit it Yuuki, we've only been here a while and you're already drunk." Chuckled Zero, he was slowly getting affected by his drink, so he decided to maybe slow down.

"Hey Zero, there you are, Have you seen Kaito with that chick over there, I gotta say he's got one with the ladies." This time Ichiru spoke, while drinking down his beverage. Ichiru could hold his alcohol a little better than most people but he was always over-confident when drunk.

"Yeah, I saw. She's alright I guess, not my type though, too clingy."

Yuuki giggled. "I went to talk to Kaito and her before, I heard her name's Souen Ruka, she's also a friend of Kaname."

"Is she, surprising, Kaname must have many friends scattered over the club, she's probably a vampire too, since she knows of Kuran anyway." Explained Ichiru, while draining down his drink. "Hey Zero, mind getting me a drink?"

"Sure, whatever." Zero drank down his beverage and went to the bar to order for more drinks; two more beers.

He leaned against the counter while waiting for his drinks, until two girls, who were both twins, approached Zero. They both looked identical, except one had blue hair while the other had red hair, which reached up to their elbows. There outfits were the same and matched their hair colour, which Zero thought was pretty cute.

They wore a strapless dress that reached above their knees and heels. Their accessories were a skull choker and gloves that covered their hands up to their wrists. He smiled at them, it seemed like they wanted his attention anyway.

"Hello, can we drink with you?" said the blue-haired girl. Zero nodded.

"Sure thing, what are your names anyway?" asked Zero, gesturing them to sit down beside him.

"You can call me Silver." Replied the blue-haired female.

"Call me Crystal." Answered the red-head.

"Cool, call me Zero then…your names are cute, you guys are twins right, funny, I have a twin brother, he's over there." Zero pointed over to where his brother sat, leaning close to a girl, obviously flirting with her. They nodded and giggled. "Unlike my brother and I, you guys seem to look identical." Chuckled Zero.

They giggled. "It's like our signature look, we like to be really close…" The twins closed in on Zero, basically clingy themselves onto Zero. "Wanna play?" purred the Silver.

Zero began to get nervous due to the twins basically grinding themselves against Zero. "Err…sure?" The twins smirked and pulled Zero onto the dance floor. They started to dance against Zero, riding on him up and down.

Zero smiled, since he was drunk, he began to loosen up and move along with the girls.

Ichiru noticed that Zero hadn't come back with his drink yet, so he looked around for a while before he spotted Zero smiling and dancing with a set of twins, practically clinging themselves against him.

"Well what do you know, hey Yuuki, check this out, Zero's got himself a pair of twins." Yuuki spun her head around to scan the room.

"Where-" Her eyes then landed on a silverette against twins, one with red-hair while the other with blue. "Oh, and Zero said he didn't like the clingy type." Giggled Yuuki.

"Probably because he's drunk, I can tell." Ichiru observed his brother's flushed face and happy expression.

"Anyways, what happened to that girl with the pink hair, she was here just a while ago with you." It was true that Ichiru was with a girl just a while ago, Yuuki though she wasn't Ichiru's type though.

"She went to throw up…" muttered Ichiru. Yuuki laughed.

"C'mon. Let's go get some drinks!" suggested Yuuki, she shot up from her seat and grabbed Ichiru's arm to drag him to the bar. She ordered for some strong shots of tequila.

Zero was getting tired and asked to be excused to the bar, where he sat next to Yuuki and Ichiru. Zero grabbed Ichiru's and gulped it down. Ichiru gave Zero a scowl.

"What you up to with those girls, eh Zero?" winked Yuuki. She was now very flushed and her speech was rather slurred.

"Those girls want to take me outside, said something about privacy…" mumbled Zero, he couldn't tell wether Yuuki was now blushing or just plain surprised. Ichiru patted Zero on the back.

"Good for you Zero, now go and have some fun like you're supposed to." Zero stared wide-eyed at his twin.

"You're crazy! I've only met the girls!" protested Zero.

"So what, loosen up some more." Ichiru handed a shot of tequila to Zero. Zero reluctantly took the glass before draining its contents within one mouthful. "That's my boy, now go get 'em." Ichiru gave Zero a little shove towards Zero, causing him to stumble and nearly trip.

Zero saw the girls leaning across a wall, they looked like they were secretly planning something sinister, but Zero merely shrugged it off walked towards the twins. He knew himself that he needed to loosen up a bit, so perhaps these girls would do. "Hey girls."

Crystal and Silver both looked up at him, smirking at the same time. They both reached out to cling themselves onto Zero's arm. "Let's have some fun, we know just the place…" purred the twins, dragging Zero out into a secluded corridor. _I never knew there was a place here. _

Both twins pinned down the hunter against the wall, leaning in close and licking both his earlobes at the same time.

"Whoa girls, hold on, I don't think we should do something like this…_here._" Zero tired to gently push the twins off, but only received a deathly glare from the blue and red heads.

Within an instance, an invisible force had suddenly slammed Zero against the wall, knocking the air out of his lungs. Zero tried to gasp in air, before staring at the twins, whose eyes both flooded with a bright red mist. "W-What?..." He didn't understand, they were…vampires?

Even though they were vampires, he wasn't surprised, he more shocked from the fact of what was going to happen to him if he didn't escape. First, he must find out what they want from him.

"What do you want from me?..." panted Zero, he was still recovering for air after that sudden attack. He didn't know who these girls were since tonight, they didn't quite seem similar to him, he was sure that he hasn't met them before. Did he owe them something? Maybe someone sent them…

"It's simple Kiyruu-san, if you come with us like a good little boy, you and your friends shall be spared…sound fair?" Silver threatened, she displayed a murderous aura that Zero thought was the complete opposite of what he _thought _she was like.

Her twin was no different though, her eyes were covered in a dreaded lust for hurt and pain. "You might not know us Kiyruu, but we know you very well…" Both twins then removed their gloves, to reveal that the back of their hands had a tattoo of an eye, which had a scar running along the pupil…

"Y-You..." stuttered Zero, he couldn't believe his eyes, these people were the part of the group that attacked Kaito. Zero started to struggle, he started to fear what would happen to himself, and also to his beloved friends who right now were vulnerable due to their alcohol levels. "I'll ask again, what do you want from me?..." repeated Zero.

"What we want from you is partly from our master, Kiyruu, but it does not mean that we want nothing either…" This time Crystal spoke, her face displayed an expression of disgust. "You are the lowest form of a vampire we have ever seen Kiyruu. You are even lower than a level E…you hunt vampires, even though you are solely one yourself…"

Zero wanted to block the words that left her mouth, he never wanted to hear them, not tonight, not ever, but deep down inside he knew she was right, he was the lowest, he had to purely survive on his friend's blood with the help of blood tablets, which unfortunately, were rejected from his body.

"This is because I attacked your clan, isn't it. Ironic, you call me low, when all you do is feed on the lives of innocent people-" Zero was interrupted when an invisible force slashed across his torso. He gasped at the pain, trying to suppress a cry of pain.

"You call us _low_? How _dare _you!" Silver's eyes narrowed down to slits. More slashes began to cut through his torso and arms.

Suddenly, two men, a blond and a ginger appeared down the hallway, running towards the twin. The twins immediately took caution of the men and started to run.

"Shit, let's go sis. We'll take care of him next time." Crystal took hold of Silver's hand and ran, dodging the 'ice' attacks that the blonde threw at them.

"Crap, Kain! Go after them! Quick!" The fiery-haired man nodded and began to run after the twins, with a blonde trailing behind him.

Zero collapsed to the ground the instant the twins released him from their grasp. He coughed and twitched at the pain. _Dammit, I let my guard down and this is what happens, I knew this was a bad idea…_

Zero's wound were healing too slow, whatever attacks the girls planted on him, it caused his healing abilities to slow down, perhaps even stop working all together. He panted heavily, wincing at the at the pain.

Suddenly, out of no where, a woman with short faded-grey hair appeared before Zero. He reacted on reflex and drew out the knife from his waistband and pointed it at the figure.

"My name is Seiren. I'm Kuran Kaname's assistant, I'm here to help you, please bare with me, I'll escort you to his office safely." Zero didn't bother with anyone anymore, he stood up and tired to exit the premises himself, or at least go to a secluded area to clean up.

He staggered for an awhile, before pushing aside Seiren's hand she lent to him. A scowl grew across her face. "You're making this difficult for me Kiyruu-san. It was requested of me to bring you to Kaname-sama, your friends are unaware of the current situation but close friends of Kaname-sama are watching over them for the time being, please come with me if you wish to seek answers."

Zero hesitated, should he have followed her or run away? He cautiously stared at her for a while before answering. "Fine…"

Seiren nodded and went to help Zero by placing one hand on the side and wrapping one of his arm around her neck, carefully assisting the ex-human towards a corridor, up a flight of stairs and through a door leading into Kaname's office.

"Ah, Seiren, thank you for your help, I'll take care of it from here." Kaname walked forward to wave a hand of dismissal to Seiren and focus on the young boy in front of him.

"Always a pleasure Kaname-sama." She bowed and left in a flash. Kaname leaned forward and inspected Zero's torn shirt and wounds, he noticed that they weren't healing. His thoughts drifted of into the scent of Zero's blood that lingered within the air. For a mere level E, his smell was alluring Kaname into a dangerous state, but luckily Kaname just barely controlled himself and returned back to his 'controlled' self.

"Hmmm…how exactly were you attacked? Was it by some sort of anti-vampire weapon?" questioned Kaname, eyes filled with concern.

"I don't know, they did use any weapons though…" replied Zero. He was still panting heavily, mainly due to the reason that he was just previously attacked, not to mention his cuts were not getting any better.

"I see, then there must be some sort of charm situated around this area…I guess it'll have to be inspected later on, but for now, you should try and rest…" Kaname gestured towards a sofa on the side of the room.

Zero limped his ways towards the sofa and sat down, clenching his teeth due to the pain he was enduring. His cuts were starting to heal and cleanse a bit, but only at a slow rate. He placed his feet onto the sofa to fully rest his body.

"Seiren." Called Kaname, and within seconds a slender figure with short hair appeared behind Kaname, bowing down to her superior.

"You called, Kaname-sama." Said Seiren in her monotone voice and expressionless face.

"I need you to do a quick search for any charms or triggers that may be planted within the area, possible start from where Zero as first attacked." Seiren bowed with one arm crossed against her chest and left in an instant, leaving not even the sound of her departure.

Kaname sighed as he glanced at the sleeping Zero, who seemed to started sweating quite feverishly over the past minutes. Kaname's browed knitted together as he started to feel concerned about the ex-human. He shook his head to clear his mind, _why should I care so much._

He walked over to his desk and rested his elbows on the desk while resting his head on his hands. Immediately, two young men walked into the room. Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain, they were both panting and disappointed.

They both bowed. "Kaname-sama, I'm sorry but we lost them." Apologized Aidou, he had tried to chase the twins and avoid using any on his powers in a public crowd, but they were extremely fast and quick on their feet. Kain on the other hand, nearly got hold of them in his grasp, unfortunately they were armed with their own type of powers.

"Do not worry, at least we know what they look like, we can easily capture them." We waved a hand of dismissal and both men left. The reason why Kaname was trying to capture these twins were because they were part of a anti-hunter clan that are currently listed on the hunter's and vampire's bounty list. They were a disgrace to the vampire race and disgusting to the hunters.

What they did was quite unknown but enough for them to be noticed by the association and council. They were repeatedly kidnapping innocent human beings and killing them for god knows what reason, but Kaname was aware they had a motive behind it all.

There was a sound of quick movement, as Seiren entered into the room, bowing down to the pureblood.

"Kaname-sama, I'm afraid there appears to be no sign of any charms or hazardous items placed within this whole area." Kaname slightly frowned, if there were no charms or any signs of the place being bugged, then what caused the ex-human's healing abilities to falter like this?

There was a small groan as heads turned to look at the hunter in distress. Seiren observed the sight and had a realisation.

"It seems that Kiyruu-san has been infected by some sort of poison…not only that but I believe it's designed purely for vampires." Declared Seiren as she stared at the pureblood with cold emotionless eyes.

Kaname started worry even more, was he going to die? Was there a cure? Kaname shook away his thoughts, why did this level E concern him so much, no one made him feel so…out of place. He got up and stood next to the ex-human, who was still sweating and in agony. His eyes were shut closed as if the pain was treacherous.

"Is there any possible way to help him?" asked Kaname, Seiren slightly frowned at the question.

"There…is a way…but…" Seiren was going over her words as if she had to choose then carefully. "I'm afraid there are only five different types of anti-vampire poisons known in whole world. All which have different methods of cure and dangers." Kaname shifted slightly, he was starting to feel uncomfortable with the information he was given.

"So we need to analyse what poison is in his body, so that we can gain information on his cure?" replied Kaname, Seiren nodded and frowned alight again. She already had a clue to what poison ran through Zero's vein, and she was pretty sure Kaname would not like to hear it.

"I'm afraid there might be a possibility to what the poison is, Kaname-sama." Kaname raised an eyebrow. "The anti-hunter clan that targeted Zero had recently got hold of only one particular anti-vampire poison, or so I have been informed…" Kaname frowned, _so she's aware of what poison it is…but why is she so hesitant of telling me this? _

_(A/N: I made this name us completely from the top of my head, so I don't know if its real or not, but I'm pretty sure its made up so yeah, sorry for crappy fake title .)_

"It's called paralysicita, a particularly unique type of poison that guarantees death within 24 hours…" Kaname's heart sank as the news, he felt so much pity for this youth that it almost crushed him…

Kaname stared at the boy with saddened eyes, Seiren noticed this affection and bit on her lower lip. "Kaname-sama, there is only _one _known way of curing a person poisoned by paralystica…" Kaname looked up to her with a curious expression.

"But the cure has two possible outcomes, it can either help Kiyruu-san recover successfully from this illness or…depending on the situation, could possible kill him instantly…" Seiren stared at her lord with cold eyes.

"The only way to cure him now is to offer him you're the blood of a pureblood…"

Kaname's eyes widened, he never expected that Zero would need the blood of a pureblood, and judging by their current situation, he was the only candidate. That is, if he was willing to help save this ex-human from death or just dig the hole faster.

"Kaname-sama, I am aware that you have never given your blood to any one in your whole life before…would you be willing for the first time to save this…level E?" Kaname stared into her challenging eyes, but it was true that he had never given his blood to anyone in his life before, and to offer it to a level E would rather be…unreasonable to many people. He sighed and stared down to the struggling youth, what choice did he have? It was obvious that he had loving friends that cared deeply for him.

Kaname grabbed hold of Zero's shirt and pulled him towards himself.

"You owe me for this Zero."

**So how was this chappie =D Please tell me, I cut it short cuz I wanted to post this up sooner, sorry if it was a little late, I have like 3 days till school ends so I'll post more chappies faster for you guys ;) Please review and tell me how you thought this chapter was, creative criticism is most definitely appreciated. And also, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, although I personally believed I did quite poorly, I will try to improve ^.^**

**Please review for me =D **


	3. Expect the unexpected

**Back in action guys! =D I'm so so so so so so very sorry I was late, I just didn't find the time to write with Christmas nearing and all, even though its holidays and all, I still failed to produce this earlier, anyways, I was glad that many people actually enjoyed my last chappie ^.^ Now I have the official confidence to carry on writing and produce chapters for all you wonderful readers 3 I would also like to acknowledge that **_Epsilon16 _**pointed out that Zero is actually a Level D rather than a Level E, so I would just like to point out my error and thank **_Epsilon16 _**for pointing it out ^.^ **

**Here's the chappie, hope you enjoy it! =D**

**Normal POV**

_"You owe me for this Zero."_

Zero gasped as Kaname pulled him close to him, feeling his breathes glide across his skin. Kaname gently lowered Zero back onto the sofa and placed one leg on the sofa and positioned himself where he sat straddling Zero, while half kneeling in some sort.

"W-What are you d-doing." Whispered Zero in a hoarse voice, he was having trouble breathing and his chest was throbbing with a devastating pain. He also felt quite nervous and embarrassed at their current _position. _

"You have been injected some sort of poison, possibly due to the twins they must have nicked your drink in secrecy. The only way to save you now is if you…" Kaname took a deep breathe and tried to calm himself down a little, because inside, he was panicking on wether to let Zero die or offer his blood to him, which he only met for less than an hour. "You have to drink my blood."

Zero stared wide-eye at Kaname, as if he was crazy maniac. _D-Drink his b-blood? Isn't he a god for saken pureblood? _Zero thought over his words, he was in a poisonous state, one in which he requires the blood from a vampire, no, a pureblood. He was only half listening to the conversation between Kaname and Seiren, he knew he need the blood from a pureblood, he just didn't know Kaname was going to offer himself to him, especially if he never offered anybody his blood in his whole life.

"W-Why are you helping me?" asked Zero, he could not believe that this man would generously offer him something this…rare and suspicious.

Although, Kaname was having trouble thinking that over, even if he didn't show it through his expressionless calm posture, he was struggling to find an answer, _why am I helping him?...is it because I care for him somehow…no that can't be right, can it? _Kaname's train of thought was interrupted by Zero coughing, his breaths came in ragged gasps.

"Just drink my blood, it'll help you, please, do you really want to leave behind your friends and family?" replied Kaname, his response was a great save as well as a diversion from Zero's question, he would have to come back to that later. He loosened his shirt, revealing he neck.

Zero's eyes flashed a glowing red, his throat and inner beast were craving for the porcelain neck, just begging Zero to bite it. Zero tried to stop himself, he did not want to be helped from a vampire, _especially _if it were a pureblood, he felt like he'll regret it the second he pierced that neck. However, something within Zero kept telling him that this Kaname guy wasn't so bad, _I mean, I bet people would kill for this opportunity…_ so why him? Why Zero?

Kaname grew impatient from Zero's hesitation, he did not want to linger around like this any further. He brought up a finger and punctured a small wound in his neck, allowing little droplets of blood to splatter across Zero's cheek.

Zero lost control completely. The smell of the blood was intoxicating, he lost himself to the beast within. He slowly sat up to his elbows and grabbed hold of Kaname's shirt, while licking of the blood that dripped down Kaname's neck, before slowly lunging his fangs in and draining Kaname in slow gulps.

Kaname's body tensed to the sensation of Zero's tongue that swept over his neck before his fangs punctured into his skin. The feeling was intensifying, he never felt like this before, it was like an adrenaline pouring through every vain in his body.

Zero released his fangs, his breathing was hitched but slowed down as he fell backwards onto the sofa, placing one hand over his mouth, _crap, what just happened. _

Kaname averted his eyes away from Zero before standing up and removing himself off Zero. He was slightly blushing due to the previous feeling and to the fact that he was quite entranced by Zero drinking from him, people would kill for his blood, but here he was with a level D that tried as hard as possible to resist temptation.

"Well, that solves that problem. Seiren, please call Rima and Ruka to me, I need them to fill me in on how Zero's friends are going." Seiren bowed down to her lord then left within a split second. Kaname turned his head to glance at the ex-human, who was already soundly sleeping peacefully. _He looks quite cute when he's sle…wait, what was I thinking? I must be going crazy tonight after what's just happened. Dammit, why did I have to be pulled into helping him… _

A flash of silver caught his eyes and he stared down to Zero's waist, there was a knife placed there. He went over to pull Zero's shirt up and yank the knife out and observe it, it was an anti-vampire weapon, _if he's a vampire what is he doing with a hunter's weapon? _

Kaname's eyes widened in realisation, Zero must have been a hunter then. It was only possible but determining from what he possessed, there was a chance Zero could have been a hunter. _No way, he's a hunter and a level D, boy, he must have it hard… _

Through Kaname's observations, Zero seemed like a strong youth that had been through a lot. He placed the knife aside on a table and stood up to pur himself a glass of fake blood. There was a knock on the door, Kaname ushered them in with a small, "Come in."

Two young vampires walked in, one with fiery orange hair tied in two ponytails wearing a dark purple dress and black boots, the other had a rusty grey hair and was a wearing a really revealing black dress. They both bowed down to Kaname as a greeting.

"How are they doing, are the safe?" questioned Kaname, he wanted to know if Zero's friends were doing okay, especially Yuuki in particular for some reason, but his thoughts drifted towards Zero more.

"They are doing fine, to tell you the truth, we are getting along with them quite well, especially Ruka-chan here." Replied Rima, she pointed her finger at Ruka as she flushed a bright red.

"R-rima, that was unnecessary!" pouted Ruka as she turned on her heels to face the fiery-haired female. She was blushing bright red and was very embarrassed. Ruka has always been a tough catch around many guys, but it was rare to see her blush at such an ideal.

"I want to ensure that all of Zero's friends remain oblivious to the fact that he was attacked, make up an excuse or anything, we need Zero at the moment for our current investigation so I need both of you to tell them that Zero can't return home with them tonight." Both women bowed to the final request and left the room.

Kaname decided to keep Zero for awhile, why? Because he was assigned to bring down a clan of vampires that were a burden to society, since he suspected Zero of being a hunter himself, he could be really helpful, and if he refused to cooperate, he'll just have to remind him of who saved his life.

"What do you mean I'm not going home, I'm definitely not staying with you that's for sure." Announced Zero, he tried to stand but collapsed back onto the chair, clutching onto his chest. Kaname rushed over to Zero to help, but Zero merely pushed aside Kaname's hand. "What do you want from me?"

Kaname smirked, "Good question, what I _need _from you Zero-san is your help. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but you are a hunter, am I right?" Zero nodded and glared at Kaname, _what help could he possible want from me? _"You might have some useful information on a specific group of vampires that have been attacking local citizens and endangering the secret of the vampire race." Zero's eyes widened, it was just coincidence that Zero was one of the very few men that went on a mission trying to infiltrate that specific group of vampires.

"Actually, now you mention it, I do know something about them, but why should I tell you? Especially a vampire such as yourself…" replied Zero, he didn't know what type of information Kaname was after, so he could either play it safe and extract info from him first rather then giving it away without knowing what it was for.

Kaname sighed and answered, "I have been assigned to capture these people, we believe that they might reveal our vampire race to the world if they continue like uncivilised beasts." Zero smiled inside his mind after what he heard, _so Kaname's the good guy here, I guess I can work with that. _

"Lucky for you, I was one of the hunters that went to infiltrate their clan, unfortunately, it was dropped after they 'mysteriously' calmed down, but then comes a pair of twins that want to kill me." Zero grunted at the thought that the 'clan' was still active and up and running again, he shivered at the very thought of those blood-suckers feeding on the innocent.

"What luck indeed, but we'll discuss this over tomorrow if you don't mind, I have a guest bedroom where I live so you're welcome to stay, unless you want to run along with your friends and worry them in your current state then fine by me." Kaname already deciphered that Zero was the kind of person to care for such friends, so worrying them would be the last thing he wanted to do.

Zero frowned but reluctantly agreed to stay the night at Kaname's, since it wouldn't do him much harm, why not? Zero stood at and tried to take even breathes at the pain that ached through his body. He half-walked, half-limped to the door, before Kaname reached out to assist him in his walking. Zero was determined not to be help by the pureblood any more as he tried to struggle away from Kaname, but the vampire's grip on Zero only increased with every struggle.

"I know you might not like this but it's better than walking like an idiot the whole way." Zero furrowed his brows and Kaname just chuckled at the stubbornness of the boy, _honestly, he's really cute when he's stubborn…wait, did I just refer to him as 'cute'?..._

Kaname shook away his thoughts as he reached to the employees parking lot in the basement, where he went to unlock his car and help Zero in.

_(A/N: I'm not good with cars, so just picture Kaname's car something black, or whatever, sorry.)_

Kaname then noticed his phone on the drivers seat, remembering that he thought he had lost it sometime today. He bent over and reached across to the phone, unaware that his face was too close to Zero's.

Nervous at the slight closure, Kaname quickly jolted to stand up, but instead hit his head on the roof of the car, before standing up properly. He rubbed the back of his head and blushed a furious red, due to the embarrassment and the closeness.

Zero however, was blushing a little too, but quickly recovered to bend over and see if Kaname was alright. "Hey, you okay there?" asked Zero, he was shocked to see that Kaname was blushing too. He averted his eyes away from Kaname's and sat back down in his seat.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, sorry about that." Replied Kaname as he rushed to his driver's seat and turned on the engine before he drove off.

**At Kaname's House**

It was 1am when both males arrived at Kaname's mansion. Zero starred in awe at the huge sight while Kaname lead Zero to the front door and inside. It was a cold and chilly night but inside Kaname's house it was very warm and inviting.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" asked Kaname as he hung his coat up.

"Just water please." Replied Zero, he was still taking in the sight of the huge mansion Kaname lived in. It was huge inside as well as out, the floor was smooth marble and the walls were a delicate shade of beige and there was a chandelier that hung on the ceiling.

They walked into the kitchen where Kaname poured Zero a glass of water and a cup of fake blood for himself. The kitchen wasn't very dirty but it wasn't organized either, there were kitchen utensils scattered among the counters and there were a few dirty dishes in the sink.

They were sitting in uncomfortable silence before Kaname spoke. "I find it amusing you are a vampire and a hunter." Zero glared at him. "What I mean to say is, how do you possible cope with being two things that hate each other?"

Zero sighed. "It is not easy I admit." He didn't want to talk much about himself at the moment, he was tired and exhausted, and he just wanted to sleep now. "Excuse me, but can you show me the way to my room?" Kaname placed his glass down and gestured for Zero to follow.

While walked to the door, his hand brushed off the tip of a knife's blade and cut his finger. He also remembered his healing abilities were scarce due to the poison, so even if it was a small wound, it didn't heal.

Kaname halted at the scent of the sweet blood and turned around to see Zero staring at his bleeding fingers in frustration. He walked over to Zero and inspected the wound by grabbing hold of his hand.

"Sorry about the mess, I'll be sure to clean this place up later. I guess the poison is still inside of you…" with that said, Kaname brought Zero fingers near to his lips before lapping up the blood that dripped from the wound. He placed the finger into his mouth slightly before sucking on the wound and swirling his tongue around the finger.

Zero was so stunned by the action he was speechless and due to the shock he couldn't move. He was blushing a deep red and just stared at Kaname with wide eyes. Kaname, on the other hand, was too dazed and hypnotized by Zero's sweet blood, that he himself did not take much attention too his own actions.

That was not until a minute or two until Kaname removed the fingers from his mouth and turned around to walk away. _W-What the hell was I doing just then? Am I out of my mind? Am I going nuts, what made me do such a thing…_

He halted at the door and tilted his head to the side a little. "I s-still need to show you t-to your room." He continued to walk as Zero slightly stumbled behind him, still in shock of what happened. On the way there Zero observed his finger and noticed it had healed, obviously due to Kaname's saliva which possessed special healing properties. He bushed as he replayed what happened in the kitchen and shook away his thoughts of the pureblood's warm tongue.

They stopped walking when the reached a door, most likely the guest room Zero was staying in for the night. Kaname opened the door and allowed Zero to walk in first.

"There's a bathroom in you want to take a quick shower. I'll be right back with some spare clothes for you to change in for the night." Zero nodded and Kaname closed the door behind him as he walked out. He was still recalling back to the events of what just happened through the night so far. First of, he let level D drink his blood, which he never let anyone do before in his entire life, it almost felt like he was stripped from his virginity.

Secondly, he lets the ex-human stay in his house, even though it was for investigation purposes, Kaname felt like he made an excuse just to stay closer to Zero, which was not like himself at all, something inside him just sparked whenever he was near or close to him.

Another thing is that Kaname was sucking on Zero's fingers, and the weird and bazaar thing about that is that he enjoyed it. His head was overflowing with the craziness and shock, but over run with a slight feeling of satisfaction and enjoyment.

Zero was also running through what had just happened through the night, I mean, its not everyday you get to drink the blood from a pureblood. Replaying the images of the previous encounters created a slight blush over Zero's face, so to cool of, he decided to take a quick cold shower.

After cleaning himself and relieving a bit of stress, he wrapped a towel around his waist a walked out of the bathroom. He looked around and noticed a blue shirt and black pants lying on his bed.

He also noticed a certain pureblood leaning against one of the walls with both arms crossed. He had a clam, serene look upon his face as walked towards Zero.

"Rido." Spoke Zero as he intensely glared at the pureblood. "You live here?"

Kuran Rido chuckled at the comment. "No, its just coincidence I happen to meet you here, how's Yuuki and the others doing?" Zero relaxed a bit, even though he was an _old _friend, he still needed to keep his guard up at all times.

"Alright I guess, although, Kaito did get attacked by the clan of vampires that are currently on the bounty list for hunters and vampires." Answered Zero as he leaned down on the edge of a nightstand. "By the way, you did never tell us that you had a nephew."

"Ah, yeah, about that, he just recently moved here to Japan a while ago to assist in the investigation, I'm in it too, I guess we're like partners in this. I never really told anyone about Kaname until a while ago, he doesn't like to be well known by people, but I guess that inevitable due to his status in society." Rido ran a hand through his chocolate locks and eyed Zero, he actually never knew why Zero was here either. "So why are _you _here?"

Zero felt uncomfortable telling Rido the truth, especially if he was gonna tell him he drank from his nephew, and a pureblood at that. Zero rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Err…I kinda got attacked by one of the members from the vampire clan…yeah, twins too, so Kaname helped me a bit, and he ended up inviting me over because I happen to have information that will help his investigation." Zero thought that was a good enough cover up.

"Oh, you have some information, eh? That's good…" Rido closed in on Zero until they were face to face, Rido caressed Zero's cheek with the back of his hand and whispered. "Maybe we can discuss it later sometime privately." And with those last words spoken Rido dispersed into the darkness, leaving Zero stunned and slightly disturbed. He already knew that Rido…_swung _that way, but to act like that around Zero surprised him, then again, he was already surprised plenty enough since tonight.

As Zero changed into the clean clothes he laid down on the bed and relaxed. He folded his arms behind his head and thought through the major events that night and what will happen tomorrow morning, I guess he'll just have to wait and see until tomorrow. After all the thinking Zero finally felt exhausted and fell into a deep slumber.

**3pm the next day**

Zero groaned to the sunlight that fell upon his eyes and flooded the room with warmth and daylight. He tilted over to check the time and was in shock to find out that it was already 3pm. Then again, he was a vampire, so it was only natural that he would wake up this late, besides, this wasn't his usual bed so he surprisingly slept better due to the quality comfort, and there was no alarm clock so there was no alert to being woken up early.

Zero got out of his bed and noticed that his clean clothes from yesterday were lying neatly across an armchair in the corner of the room. Zero smiled and quickly changed into his clean clothing and decided to leave the borrowed clothes on the bed. As he walked downstairs he noticed that Rido was sitting on a chair in the lounge room, going through some papers and files scattered across the coffee table.

Rido turned his head due to the presence of another vampire and greeted Zero. "Ohayo Zero, would you like to have breakfast?" asked the polite pureblood, he seemed pleased to see the ex-human at the moment.

"Errr…sure, why not, let's eat…by the way, was I sleeping for long?" questioned Zero, he didn't like the idea if anyone was waiting for him to wake up, only to find out that he had slept in.

"Compared to Kaname and me, you're quite early this morning, I just woke up around 20 minutes ago and Kaname is still in bed, so do not fret over it, it's quite alright." Zero inwardly sighed and remembered that this was a household of vampires, so he thought that it was natural to wake up this time, or even later.

As they entered the kitchen, Zero noticed that the kitchen was very tidy and clean. "Did Kaname clean this up yesterday?" asked Zero curiously.

"To my surprise, yes he did, how did you know?" questioned Rido as he started to prepare breakfast.

"Lucky guess…?" Rido raised an eyebrow but shrugged of the thought. Rido decided to make some pancakes since he was irrelatively in a good mood. He asked Zero help with the mixture while he prepared some coffee for Zero and tea for himself.

While Zero was mixing the batter, he couldn't help but spill a little here and there since he wasn't really use to making such meals, he didn't have time during the morning to make such meals, he didn't bother so he only specialised in simple meals such as ramen noodles or scrambled eggs. It was usually Yuuki who cooked anyway.

Rido noticed how Zero was spilling some of the batter and came over to help him. He wrapped himself behind Zero and grab hold of his hands, helping him mix the batter in a steady and composed pace. Zero felt a little uneasy with the closure and was getting annoyed by the pureblood's actions.

"Got the hang of it now?" whispered Rido into Zero's ear, Zero shivered at the contact but nodded, allowing the pureblood to return to making their morning beverages.

_Zero is just too cute, I might not be able to resist further temptation if he stays here any longer… _Rido bit his lower lip at the thought of Zero tied up against his bed-

Rido's thought was interrupted when Zero handed the finished batter over to Rido, he nodded and started the cook the pancakes while Zero leaned against the kitchen counter sipping on his freshly brewed coffee.

Rido, taking in the sight of the ex-human, made a move and trapped Zero between his two hands pinned against the kitchen counter, he smirked which made Zero shiver. He leaned in and whispered into Zero's ear, "Ne, Zero, wanna play later?" Zero was about to push away the pureblood when a dark figure appeared at the door.

Kaname stood there eying his uncle with a disgruntled look across his face. "Pardon my intrusion, mind you laying your hands off him please ojisan." Kaname looked quite bothered with the way Rido was toying with Zero at the moment, it wasn't making him feel any better after waking up so early in the morning.

He walked over to pour himself a cup of coffee and leaned across the counter. Rido had released Zero from his grasp and frowned at the disapproval from Kaname, he returned to his cooking while Zero was stilled from his personal space intrusion.

"As you may recall Zero, we have to discuss details of your mission encounter with this vampire clan and we need you to provide us with information on the clan's behaviour. We need as much information as we can before you may return home." Explained Kaname in his calm and serene mask.

"Or you can stay longer if you want…" spoke Rido in a seductive tone. Zero frowned a bit at the perverted old man's comment.

"That won't be necessary, I'll provide you with the information before I leave today, Yuuki, Ichiru and Kaito might be getting a little worried…that reminds me, what excuse did you use to sneak me out?" asked Zero, he had overheard last night how Kaname had to use an excuse to make them believe Zero was alright.

"I called up Ruka and Rima last night, they informed me that you got hauled in by the hunter association for an urgent mission, they told me that all was well and that you needn't worry." Answered Kaname in monotone expression.

There was a small muffled sound of a phone ringing, it was Rido's. He flipped the device professionally out of his pocket and answered the phone. It seems that he was needed by the vampire council for some meeting as soon as possible. Annoyed, Rido slammed his phone shut, he was going to miss his chance eating with Zero this morning and inwardly cursed the vampire council in his mind for such bad timing.

"I'm sorry but I guess I've been called to an urgent meeting at the council…" sighed Rido, he ran his hands through his wavy chocolate locks. He served Zero his pancakes before leaving, whispering a good-bye slyly behind his ear. Zero jumped slightly at the advance but frowned at the pureblood.

**Zero's POV**

"Guess it's just you and me now eh?" I said, as I placed the dish of pancakes on the table, I was getting uncomfortable all of sudden by the pureblood's presence, not one where I'm always on my guard but one where I feel…nervous. _Dammit Kiyruu, why do I feel so pathetic, this is down right weird, why do I fee like this? _

I drifted out of my thoughts as I took a bite out of my meal, it tasted quite good for a pureblood who is able to cook. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Kaname eyeing me, I swallowed hard down on my bite before talking.

"So, what would you like to know specifically first?" I asked, my stare still fixed on my meal.

"Ah, yes, I would like to know how it was like within the liar of the vampire clan, tell me their actions and perhaps their possible ambitions." Asked Kaname in a professional tone, his voice was deep and silky- _dammit! Stop thinking that, just answer the question!_

"It was terrible, there was almost blood everywhere, but the scent was masked out by a charm, they probably got hold of that from some hunter. There were rooms where people would have their life sucked out of them before they were taken to this basement downstairs, I wasn't able to venture into that area since the risks were very high…" Zero recalled through the memories of the people being tortured and abused, and he loathed himself for not doing anything so he wouldn't blow his cover. He felt like throwing up just remembering the lowly souls that call themselves vampires.

"I see, it must have been hard, enduring all those awful scenes, I was aware that the group assigned the same mission as you had to go undercover at all cost." I realised that Kaname was a tad bit in depth with the previous occult I was involved in, perhaps he did some research so he wouldn't remain completely clueless, who knows.

"I was hard, I may not know the full potential of what they _plan _to do, but what I do know is that they are trying to increase the amount of level Es, enough to maybe start an army of some sort, but the reason behind that if still unclear to me…" I explained, taking another bite from my meal.

For around hours I conversed with Kaname, informing him on the details I had seen and what my predictions of their actions might have been, although I think he wasn't really listening to me, he was talking back and all but somehow it felt like he was staring at me for some unknown reason, honestly, it felt like an interrogation room at a police department instead of the kitchen.

I had finished my meal long ago, so I was just sitting there talking to Kaname, about the vampire clan of course, but somehow, our conversation took a wrong turn and we started to talk about each other, but I felt like it was alright to share with someone like Kaname, I never felt like this before, not even if Ichiru or Yuuki or Kaito. I was opening up to this pureblood without even knowing it.

Until my head hit an anchor of awareness, I decided it was best to return home. "I think I have to go now, I might be missed at home by now." I excused myself with a small smile and went to place my plate and cup in the sick before going to the front door. I thought perhaps a nearby cab will be a good way home.

Before I walked out the door I waved a polite farewell, but I hand had stopped me front evening setting foot outside yet. "Would you like a ride home instead?" It was Kaname who had stopped me, I felt a mix of happiness and surprise at the same time, it was a weird sensation but I obliged to the request. Although somehow, Kaname felt relieved that I accepted and went to grab his coat and car keys.

Throughout the ride home Kaname had concentrated his eyes on the road and averted my eyes contact, but he held good conversations throughout the ride, I couldn't help but stare an him a little too much for one's comfort, but I got lost into serene deep voice and his calm but soothing smile. _Holy Shit! Was I falling for him? A pureblood! A good looking one at that…no, out of the question, that is not like me, snap out of it, probably Rido's infectious vibe…_

If I don't like him then why does my heart beat so fast every time he nears me or speaks of me. I don't understand, although only one way to find out…

As we arrive at my apartment, Kaname stops the car and announces that I was home, assuming that I'll probably never meet him again in my life, _probably, _I did something I never thought I would be even insane to do.

I leaned in slowly and closely towards his face, practically waiting for him to push me aside or back away in disgust, but he just sits there still, as if...waiting.

I lean in closer, so close, our lips could have touched, in fact, they did, it was right at that moment I kissed Kuran Kaname.

I thought that was the shock until he kissed me back. Our tongues swirled around as I sucked on his bottom lip, gaining access to his mouth which I explored with my tongue. We were closed in on a hot and passionate session, I felt my heart pounding against my chest…

But then I stoped, pulling apart so I could retrieve some air, I was panting and blushing feverishly. I open the car door and say good-bye without turning back.

I rush to the door and head into the empty elevator. I leaned against the wall breathing in deeply…

What just happened?

**Once again sorry for late update, please tell me what you thought of this chapter and by all means creative criticism is most definitely welcomed. I thought I might add a little of one-sided RidoxZero just to spice things up, let me know what you thought of them! I tried to write as much as o could and leave it at a good point, so I really hoped you guys enjoyed this. **

**Review Pwease ^.^ I love all reviewers! ;) 3 xoxo **


	4. Invitation

**Hiya everyone! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I was really late with this chappie because I got a new computer, so it took a while for stuff to happen, then I got stuck with family gatherings, I know, I begged my mum to let me stay home so I could secretly work on my work, but she threatened to leave me outside instead, so I just obliged to go ==' Thank everyone for reviewing, you always make my day! I hope this chapter turns out good and all, I was aiming for a longer chappie, but decide to cut it short, one again, sorry for extremely late chappie =(**

**Here's the chappie! Enjoy pwease! ^_~**

**Zero's POV**

_What just happened?_

I take a moment to collect myself for a while before I press the elevator button. I wait for a bit, replaying the image of the ki-…moment I witnessed, no,_ encountered_ with Kaname. I feel myself blushing, which barely happened this much, I swear, I've been blushing like some high school girl for the past hours I've spent or thought of Kaname. Why wouldn't he get out of my mind! God dammit…

_Ding! _The elevator doors slide open as I make my way down the corridor and at my door. I knock, expecting at least someone being home at this hour at night, besides, rooming with three other people, there's bound to be someone at home by now.

The door creaks open and I see a short Yuuki peeping through the door, before swinging it open and embracing me in a tight hug.

"Zero! You're finally back!" She warmly smiles at me and welcomes me in. "I haven't seen you since yesterday when you ditched us for the association, that reminds me." Yuuki punches me in the shoulder and I glare at her annoyed. "That's for abandoning us!"

"Gee, sorry, work caught up with me so I had to leave…" I lied, I didn't want to but I had to tell her something other then the truth, right now, it was best to avoid the truth, for now at least, I'll tell everyone when the time is right perhaps. I decide to change the topic, "Where's the other guys?"

Yuuki sits down on a desk at the corner of the lounge room. "Oh, when we left last night, Kaito left with this other girl…" I panic at the mention of Kaito out with a girl, what if she was part of the vampire clan, I start to worry and Yuuki notices. "Don't worry, she's nice, I think her name was…Souen Ruka? Yeah, that's it, Souen Ruka." I sigh a relief, thank god it was one of Kaname's friend's, at least I know he's alright for now…that is, if I can trust that vampire.

"What happened to Ichiru then?" I hope he was alright, he was always going out with girls, flirting with them and all, I hope he didn't take it too far this time.

"Oh him? He's at work now, got called in around this morning, even though its suppose to be his day of but the staff needed extra help at the restaurant today I guess." Explained Yuuki, as she started to concentrate on the mess of papers lying around the desk.

"What are you doing, designing something?" I ask as I pick up a sheet of paper with a design of a frilly maid outfit.

"That witch Shizuka demands more designs in two days, two days! She makes me work so much, I sometime think she hates me secretly…" pouted Yuuki, her aura started to shift and surround her with a frustrated feeling.

Backing away I decide that I'll go get myself a drink and talk to Yuuki a bit. As I gulp down my bottle of beer, I slump myself on the couch beside Yuuki. "So what time did you guys return home yesterday?"

"Umm…err…2am…maybe 3am…" mumbled Yuuki, at this I was 100% certain she was lying, she was too easy to read and I was able to tell then came home much later than that.

"Yuuki." I glared at her, trying to reveal the truth and showing that I knew she was lying.

"Fine, we came home at…5am? Probably earlier so don't worry!" I nearly choked on my drink after hearing how late they came home. Yuuki was just smiling nervously at me and waving her hand submissively in the air, gesturing for me not to worry and that it didn't matter.

"What made you guys stay there so late? Honestly, how long do you need to stay there until you're satisfied? You know you have jobs and a life." I complained, this was rare for them to stay so late at such a place, then again it was a special chance to get into something so exclusive, but that wasn't an excuse.

"Well, we made friends, they were also friends with Kaname-kun, so they were also vampires, but don't worry, they were all very nice people, too nice for some reason, but no worries, it was fun and all." So Kaname actually sent out those people to protect Yuuki, Kaito and Ichiru eh, I guess I owe him one if we ever meet again, which hopefully I will not, but somehow something inside my chest tightens every time I fear I don't see him, why?...

"So what did you guys do and all?" I asked, hopefully it'll bring my mind of that pureblood that wouldn't leave my mind.

"Oh we talked about stuff like what we do for a living, our interests and hobbies, stuff like that, they told us about how the club was made and how they met, stuff like that…" Yuuki ranted on some stories that her new 'friends' told her about.

I was getting bored so I decided to change the subject to something more interesting. "So did you fancy any guys there?"

Yuuki's face lit up red as she gave me a scowl. "N-Not really, although…I do kinda like this one guy…" Yuuki began to blush even deeper and fiddled with her pencil.

"Oh? And who is this unlucky chap?" I teased, it was fun when you have Yuuki cornered this way, and it's so entertaining to watch her. It was rather rare for Yuuki to go after any guys, I guess it was quite interesting to know. Yuuki through me an angry look.

"S-Shut up Zero!" She threw me a punch in the shoulder once again, but I didn't budge, she did hit with all her might but it just didn't affect me. I rolled my eyes and gulped down my drink. "He's a nice guy, his name's Akatsuki Kain…he's nice…"

Yuuki fell into a daydreaming state, which I let her roam in, since I wasn't bothered with her anymore. Akatsuki Kain eh? I think he'll be a nice guy, since Yuuki only ever falls for any guy, he must be nice to win her over, then again, I don't know what type of guys Yuuki is really interested in, so what if he turns out to be badass or criminal, that ought to be a problem, but she wouldn't fall for an idiot would she, then again, love can strike anyone, that's what I learnt-…what am I saying! Am I going mental!

I lift myself of t he couch for another refill on my beer, discarding the glass bottle and opening the refrigerator for a second bottle. Just then someone knocks on the door, since Yuuki was too busy daydreaming of god knows what, I don't even want to think about it, instead I decide I'll open the door.

Standing at the footstep was none other than Kaito. His hair was ruffled up and he wasn't wearing his 'Let hell Loose' shirt. In fact, he wasn't wearing a shirt at all, he was wearing his leather jacket over his bare abdomen and his jeans with the belt buckle loose. He was also bare footed.

"You look like you tried to run away from a hundred Level Es, or either you fell of a cliff, which one is it?" I mocked, his appearance looked awful, he just sneered at me with an annoyed expression and stomped past me. He walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of beer too, biting the cap of and draining its contents.

Yuuki had finally snapped out of her trance and came back to earth, where she rushed into the kitchen and crossed her arms. "What made you look like a mess-wait, don't tell me, you got caught by someone doing something?" Kaito just scowled and continued to gulp down his drink before finally talking.

"I was at Ruka's place last night until I got caught by her so called boyfriend…" mumbled Kaito, at least it was clear enough for both Yuuki and me to catch what he was saying. I chuckled at his confession as Yuuki just rolled her eyes in disappointment.

"Who was her boyfriend?" I asked, curious to see who Kaito got caught by, it wasn't everyday Kaito got caught on an affair, in fact, this was the first time it had ever happened.

"Ummm…I think he was a vampire, that guy was a level C so he possessed some sort of special power, some sort of fire ability, I think his name was Akatsuki Kain." Yuuki stared wide-eyes at Kaito as I started laugh, almost collapsing form the unbearable tightening pain in my stomach. Kaito glared at as if I was mental and as if he wanted to skin me alive and hang me of the balcony as a flag. I couldn't help the irony in the whole situation, Kaito had been hitting on a girl whose boyfriend is Akatsuki Kain, who happens to be Yuuki's so called 'crush'.

Yuuki was standing there shocked and saddened but at the same time angry at my outburst. Yuuki walked over to me and gave one hell of a kick aimed straight at my stomach, this time I really did collapse to the floor due to the pain in my stomach. Yuuki stormed off without a word and Kaito stood there shocked at Yuuki's action.

A sudden thought hit his mind. "Let me guess, she has a thing for that Akatsuki guy?" I stood back up and nodded at him, taking a large gulp of my beer, I guess I was getting a little careless due to the beer and didn't bother chasing after Yuuki, besides, she can deal with her own problems, I'm sure I'll help her out later.

"Let me tell you something, she's missing out on nothing, that guy seems like a total douche." Spat Kaito, it'll be normal for him to be pissed and frustrated after what happened to him just momentarily a while ago. I just chuckled and took more sips from my beer.

"Wait, isn't Souen a vampire?" I questioned, I concentrated my stare on him, waiting for a reply, Kaito was a vampire hunter, what made him hook up with the enemy? Then again, who am I to question his position, especially after what I done.

"So what, it's not something that's official, I'm just fooling around…" mumbled Kaito, I knew Kaito better than anyone else, I knew he wouldn't fool around with anyone, especially if it were to be a vampire. I raised an eyebrow, showing him that I wasn't buying his crap. He just averted his eyes from me and finished his drink. "I'm taking a shower." He left and entered the bathroom.

I guess things are getting more complicated after that night at 'Tainted Beat'…_really _complicated, things are getting out of hand too easily…

**Yuuki's POV **

I scrunched up my design and threw it at the trash can without even bothered to look and aim straight in it. I was feeling quite agitated, even though I fell for a vampire, I still can't get over this weird feeling, _jealously _perhaps? Frustration? Stress? I couldn't work it out.

I scribbled more designs and layouts, adding different texture and complexity to each one. I ended up with one good design and decided to take a small break for today, I didn't get much sleep this morning due to coming home, I suppose I should make dinner now that Kaito and zero have come home, Ichiru might eat at work, but maybe I'll make extras just in case.

I enter the kitchen to start cooking the rice, and I notice Zero there staring at the kitchen floor, he seemed to be thinking of something, he just stood there in a trance. I scowled at him, remembering his last actions before; _Zero can be so mean sometimes!_

He was leaning against the counter, so I decided to push him off, and I did, he nearly stumbled onto the ground, I guess I must have startled him.

"You're either helping me make dinner or finishing of your reports for the association." Zero glared at me annoyed and smiled, he walked pass me and ruffled my hair. "Stop that!" I pouted, he treats me too much of a kid, which annoys me most of the time.

I start to wash the rice, I suddenly think back to last night, how much fun I had with Ichiru, Kaito and Zero, it seemed like a long time since we enjoyed ourselves freely like that, even if it was for one night or a couple or hours.

It would have been better if Zero didn't leave though, he's always working hard, why doesn't he ever take a small break once in a while. That reminds me, Zero did disappear for a while, actually, now that I think about, he stayed back a little in Kaname's office last night, it wasn't until a while before he came down…strange…

What was he doing there? I guess there's only one way o find out. "Zero! Help!"

In a flash Zero came up to the kitchen door with a worried expression on his face. "What happened?"

I giggled at his tactic, poor Zero, he must have thought something bad happened, honestly, he worries way too much. "I want to ask you something."

Zero's concern changed to a pitifully annoyed expression. He crossed his arm and glared at me. "Okay then. What is it?" His tone was dark and it scared me, perhaps maybe yelling out to him like that was a little exaggerated.

I laughed nervously. "Oh well, you see, last night, when everyone left Kaname's office, you stayed back, I was just curious and wondering why?" Zero's face suddenly turned light red, did I say something wrong? Is Zero…blushing…?

He averted his gaze somewhere on the floor, "I-It was nothing, we were just talking, t-that's all…" muttered Zero, I was half-shocked and half-suspicious, did something happen with Zero and Kaname? Why am I so shut out from Zero! Why wouldn't he open up to me and tell me…

"Nothing? Really Zero, by the looks of it, it doesn't seem like _nothing _to me." I firmly held grip to the conversation, I wanted to know what happened between Kaname and Zero, did something bad happen, maybe they got into a fight, did they meet before?..._Urgh! My head's going crazy with questions…_

"Just let it go Yuuki, it was nothing…" Zero walked out of the room before I even had the chance to speak, I pouted at his escape and went to chop the vegetables. My temper was rising and I started to pick up speed on the slicing, then I carelessly made a small cut on my finger. I only stared at it dripping down my finger.

"Hey, are you gonna cover that up, or are you trying to piss off Zero." I turn my head and face Kaito standing at the door, he had a towel wrapped around his shoulders, he wasn't wearing a shirt but track pants. He was still drying his hair after his shower. "I heard you guys talking…"

I sighed, "Why wouldn't he tell me anything…we're friends…" I wiped my cut finger on a piece of cloth and went over to the cupboard and reached out for a bandaid.

Kaito smiled, "You know, everyone needs some space, besides, he's been having a rough time now, some space is what he really needs." I looked at Kaito, he had a warm smile across his face. I smiled back, sometimes he was right, I guess Zero did need some space. "I'll help you with dinner, let me just grab a shirt."

**8pm, Normal POV**

Cross Yuuki sat silently on her desk, scribbling down notes and constantly adding new designs and outfit patterns onto her paper, she was fuming, why did she always get stuck with the load of work, like she didn't work hard enough.

It was a rather silent night, Zero was doing the dishes and Kaito was finishing off his reports, which were due tomorrow morning.

Ichiru was still at work, he wasn't going to be home until around 10pm that night. Zero was rinsing the dishes when he noticed a cloth with a small, miniature stain of blood on it, Yuuki's blood. He knew that earlier that night she had accidentally cut her finger, he could smell it all the way from his room, which made him thirsty for a while.

He then recalled back to the events last night, he was frustrated why he couldn't get the images out of his mind, although, he _did _drink blood from a pureblood, no wonder why he couldn't erase those images, they were imprinted deep into his mind, but that wasn't the only thing in his mind, something Zero never thought he would ever do just seemed to cross by this morning.

He kissed Kuran Kaname.

It was as simple as that, he had kissed a vampire, and a guy for that. What wasn't simple was the fact of _why _he had done what he did. Zero was practically struggling with frustration over this complication. He felt angry over himself, immensely irritated, he hated what he tried to do, he absolutely hated it, but what he hated the most was why it didn't feel so…wrong.

There was a small vibration that interrupted Yuuki's concentration, her phone was ringing. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Evening Yuuki, its Rima, remember me?"

"Oh Rima, hello…"

"I was wondering, is it okay if we were to know each other more better, you know, get together some time, your friends and mine, hows that?"

"That sounds nice…what's the occasion?"

"Oh, its Ichijou's birthday this weekend, we wanted to get to know you guys better, so is it okay if you were to attend his birthday?"

"I guess so…"

"That's great! We're really glad you could spare some time."

Rima told the address details and bid Yuuki one last good night before hanging up. Yuuki hung up, she was thinking wether or not she gave out her number to any of the vampires the other night, then again, she usually was careless when it came to being drunk, so she guessed she wasn't very conscious of the fact that maybe she had given her number away, but somehow she felt unsure.

_Oh well, who cares, I guess this could be a nice invitation to be more socially active, I think its better if we make new friends, maybe I'll tell Zero tomorrow morning. _

**9am, the next day**

The petite brunette swiftly creeped into her older friend's room, who was still fast asleep, considering the time of day, Zero would still be sound asleep.

Yuuki silently tip toed into the room, nearing Zero's bed. She noticed that Ichiru had already returned from his work yesterday and was also sound asleep in his bed. She quietly sneaked up to Zero and then tackled him into a very tight hug.

Zero woke up and tried to lift his eyes open to see who the bother was. He fluttered his eyelids open and spotted Yuuki on top of him, clinging herself to his torso. He groaned at her annoying advance and tried to push her away.

"Yuuki, let go, it's so early in the morning, for fuck sake…" said Zero in a groggy tone.

"But I thought you woke up early in the morning, that's why I went to find you…" pouted Yuuki, raising her head from Zero's chest and staring innocently into Zero's lilac orbs.

"Not really in the mood right now Yuuki…" complained Zero, he raised himself from his bed and sat up to yawn, he half smiled at her and ruffled her chocolate locks, which only made her mad.

"Stop treating me like a child Zero." Zero ignored her complaint and stood up to walk to the backroom. Yuuki decided that perhaps she'll tell Zero at breakfast about their invitation, but for now, she'll annoy Ichiru by waking him up instead.

She creeped up behind Ichiru but stop went he spoke. "Don't even think about it, Yuuki." His tone was dark and threatening, but a smirk appeared on his lips to tell that he was only trying to ward her off. She took notice of this and tackled Ichiru into a tight squeeze.

"Morning Ichiru~!" Ichiru opened his eyes to reveal two tired lilac eyes staring at Yuuki warmly. _She ought to stop this morning wake up tactic, but its so child like of her. _"Guess what?"

"What…" replied Ichiru in a groggy tone, he closed his eyes and listened.

"You know those guys at the club the other night, well they invited us to Ichijou's birthday party, and it's this weekend, so that's tomorrow." Ichiru jerked an eyebrow towards his female friend.

"What makes you think I'm going?" teased Ichiru. Yuuki furrowed her brows.

"Because they want to know us better, so you're definitely coming. I already discussed it with Kaito last night, he said he's happy to come." That was because a special someone was going to be there…

"I guess I could spare some time for a few more friends…" _Even if they are vampires, but who cares, not like I don't have any other friends as vampires, probably excluding Zero, he's family. _Ichiru already had friends that were vampires, a girl from work named Maria Kurenai, he fancied her for some time, but he kept his distance from her. That girl seemed so pure and innocent, and Ichiru thought he just wasn't up to her standards. Other than her, Shizuka Hio and Rido Kuran did seem like nice people, not so bad in some cases.

Yuuki giggled and smiled at her older friend happily before skipping out of the room. "Thank you Ichiru!" Ichiru smiled and rolled out of bed, he might as well get out now when he's still awake.

Yuuki skipped along the corridor but was put to a halt when she bumped into Zero when he was exciting the bathroom. He stared at her quizzically but smiled at her carefree attitude, _something good must of happened to her this morning…I wonder what…_

"What's up with you? All of a sudden acting like this…" Zero raised an eyebrow at his female friend and waited for an answer.

Yuuki on the other hand was feeling very excited, she already had two of her friends attending this party with her and that only left Zero giving in later on. She knew that he would decline an invitation to a party, especially if it were filled with vampires, but Yuuki knew that had to be friendly right? After the way they treated her with respect and kindness, she went around to trusting them a little.

Yuuki smiled, "Nothing…" Her voice full of suspicious innocence and happiness, Zero decided to let this one slide and shrugged it off. He walked towards the kitchen, asking her if she wanted anything in particular. She replied with a no and walked into her room. She still did owe Kaito a breakfast date from the other day…when he got attacked…

Yuuki shook the thought out of her mind and decided it was best left unsaid, nothing good came from those eerie thoughts of danger and uncertainty.

Kaito was lying in his bed reading some files from work, he needed to catch up with some reports and send some files to Yagari as well. He spotted Yuuki come in and smiled. He was already dressed, wearing simple, blue jeans, a pale red shirt and a jacket, he was simply waiting for Yuuki while going through some work at the same time.

Yuuki grinned, "Sorry for waiting, I'll be ready in just a sec." Yuuki rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a green blouse and a knee-length white skirt. She walked out of the room and into the bathroom to get dressed, sometimes Yuuki wished he had a bathroom inside her room rather than walking all the way down the corridor, it would be much better that way. Sadly, the teens could only afford an apartment with one bathroom, at least it wasn't small though, it was fairly large enough to the teens standards.

After a while Yuuki came out dressed and ready, with Kaito waiting impatiently outside for her. "You know, next time we go out, you could at least prepare a little earlier or get ready faster, I'm starving here." Complained Kaito, he always teased his little friend on the time it took for her to simply get dressed, he honestly didn't see how long it would take to simply get ready…but she was a girl, he thought it was best not asking.

Yuuki pulled one eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at Kaito. "Pig, you could at least wait."

"Midget."

"Baka!"

"Clutz."

"Guys, take it somewhere else, you're really immature you know…" interrupted Ichiru, he was making his way to the bathroom when he ran into these two quarrelling over silly matters. "Honestly, you guys behave like children, just go out and enjoy yourselves already, it's kinda weird having you guys fight like that, almost like a type of flirting…" teased Ichiru, he always enjoyed it when he messed around with his friends, especially if it concerned the matter of intimacy and relationships.

Yuuki pretended to gag while Kaito gave Ichiru a glare of disturbance and annoyance. Ichiru smirked and entered the bathroom, leaving two young teens stunned and most likely disturbed.

"Let's get out of here." Sighed Kaito, as he led the way to the apartment's front door. Yuuki followed behind him, her mood a little ruined, why did Ichiru have to go and say a thing like that…

"Where are you guys heading off too?" Zero appeared at the door and observed them with curiosity. He noticed that Yuuki was all dressed up and Kaito dressed more sensibly this time, perhaps Yuuki had a date and asked Kaito to drop her off? Or maybe they had double dates? Who knows…

"Kaito and me are heading out for some breakfast, we probably won't be back till half-past ten, and don't worry if we come home later than that, I don't want you over reacting too much…" replied Yuuki, Zero stared at her with a bit of surprise and at Kaito with a hint of confusion. _Yuuki and Kaito are going to eat breakfast, sounds more like a date to me…_

"Are you sure it's not a…date?" Yuuki flushed and Kaito frowned, why were the twins having these assumptions on them, it was just breakfast, it was nothing official or complicated, just simply breakfast with a friend.

"Baka Zero…" mumbled Yuuki as she grabbed hold of Kaito's arm and hauled him outside of the apartment, why were they making these accusations about Kaito and herself, honestly, immature young teens…

Yuuki left with Kaito as the door slammed behind them, leaving Zero stunned, but he shook it off, it probably was just breakfast…_I think _

Zero returned to the kitchen, where he was preparing a simply ramen noodle soup, his favourite. He sat down to enjoy his meal when he was interrupted by a pair of hands wrapping around his waist and clinging onto him from behind, a familiar silverette nuzzled onto Zero's neck.

"Ichiru…" warned Zero as he tried to pry his twin brother off his back, his brotherly affection was rather troublesome and annoying at times when Zero wanted peace.

"Aww, Zero, I haven't seen you since the other night, ever since you left for that association duty of yours… can't I spend some time with you?" The younger twin snuggled Zero more tightly and more warmly, he really did care for his older twin, and it made him mad whenever he wasn't by his side because of some stupid association meeting or assignment. "Let's go shopping or to the arcade, you might need or want something, considering the party tomorrow night-" Ichiru stopped mid sentenced when Zero shot his head around, having Ichiru receiving a dangerous glare.

Ichiru sighed, "Yuuki didn't tell you did she?" _Man, that girl is too forgetful for her own good, I'm surprised she doesn't wake up one morning remembering her name… _"She says that we've all been invited to Takuma Ichijou's birthday party…which is tomorrow night…" Ichiru observed Zero, watching his expression change from annoyed and pissed to worried and nervous.

_A birthday party? I'm definitely not going, what it that pureblood is there? If only he wasn't there I would be willing to oblige to attend, but if he's there then how the fuck do I face him, best if I just turn it down… _"I think that I'll have to pass…" sighed Zero, he was really looking forward to meeting one of these 'new' friends that Yuuki talk about, he was also looking forward to meeting that Akatsuki guy or that Souen girl… but alas, he hadn't that courage to possible face a certain vampire that was most likely attending.

"Stop feeding me crap Zero, I know you want to go, why not?" pouted Ichiru, as he released his brother from his embrace and sat on the chair besides Zero, he had a feeling that Zero was hiding something from him, no, not a feeling, he knew Zero was concealing something within him and he wasn't going to let it out, stubborn as always.

"It's nothing Ichiru, I just don't feel up to it, that's all…" lied Zero, it pained him once again to lie to his friends, but Zero just couldn't bring himself to tell them the truth, especially after what happened _that _night…

Ichiru frowned, he knew his brother was lying, "Ne, Zero, why don't you tell me the truth?..." Ichiru gave Zero one of those puppy dog looks, the ones Zero _always _seem to give in to. Zero tried as hard as he could to ignore Ichiru's tactics and return to his long awaited ramen noodles.

Although, as persistent as he can be, Ichiru wraps his arms around Zero's neck, "Tell me what's wrong Zero…" Ichiru whispered into his ears. Zero started to get even more annoyed and tried to pry off his twin, but Ichiru was being extremely stubborn this morning, so his grip onto Zero was vice-like, anchoring himself onto his precious twin.

Zero gave in, what was there to hide from him anyway? There was no point in lying, so Zero confessed, he told Ichiru what had happened on the night he was away, how he as attacked and nearly killed on the corridors of the nightclub, how he went over to Kaname's house instead of obediently following the associations orders. Zero did explain some details on why such events had happened and so forth. He also told Ichiru to be cautious of a pair of twins and how they were currently being hunted. He also broke the news to his brother about when he drank Kaname's blood. He watched and observed as his expressions changed to various emotions, Ichiru was having a hard time coping with what Zero just told him.

Zero obviously went through a lot and must have been quite shaken, especially after being attacked and then suddenly being offered a pureblood's blood. Zero was taken aback when Ichiru embraced Zero into a comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that by yourself…" Ichiru felt a surge of guilt as he realized that they shouldn't have went out that night, knowing that the people who attacked Kaito would still be lurking around, but he had to go against Zero's instincts and follow his own. He felt the guilt weigh down further with every thought, _it must have been so hard on Zero, facing all these worries and concerns, and I was no help to it at all…_

Zero exhaled deeply and allowed the stress decrease a bit, he felt more relaxed and composed when he opened Ichiru, it was hard, however, telling him detail by detail of what happened that night, it almost scared himself after going through it all again. He was very lucky to have such an understanding brother, he felt like the luckiest person in the world at the moment. Zero couldn't help but smile and gently pat his brother's back.

"Thanks for listening Ichiru." Whispered Zero, he attempted to once again lightly push Ichiru away from the embrace, he was starting to worry if his ramen was getting cold.

Ichiru obediently let go and slumped back into his chair, his thoughts then wondered off back to the party tomorrow night.

"Ne, Zero, you don't wanna come to the party because you're afraid that Kaname will be there…" Zero froze as a light blush crept over Zero's pale face, Ichiru noticed this and smirked. "So do you have like a thing for him?" Ichiru leaned over the table and rested his head on his hands, smirking within interests as Zero half-choked on his noodles.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" replied Zero, he wanted to remain oblivious to the fact that Ichiru might have been right, but he couldn't keep the images out of his head as his thoughts roamed wildly in his mind.

"Yeah right, c'mon, I'm taking you to the party no matter what, you do realise you just drank from him recently, avoiding him is quite impossible…" Zero looked down on his ramen bowl and tried to doubt Ichiru's words, but they came as a shock of realisation, _how could I be so stupid! Dammit Kiyruu, why didn't you think things through before you did…that…_

Zero decided to give in to himself and his doubts, what good will it do anyway, even though he really didn't want to see Kaname, a small tug inside him was pulling him, whispering to him how much he wanted to see the pureblood. "I guess it won't hurt to go…"

Ichiru gave a proud smack on Zero's back, a little too hard for comfort, causing Zero to cough slightly on his food. "That's my bro, how 'bout we head of to buy some clothes, I feel like shopping today." Beamed Ichiru as he went off to change, he needed to buy Zero some clothes, mainly on the fact that he was running out, since he never took care of them during missions, they always ended up torn of either really stained.

After a while they both left the apartment, as they walked out into the streets and into Ichiru's car, they were unaware of two female twins quietly lurking among the shadows. They masked their auras rather skilfully, as they eyed the silverettes calming driving off, they both smiled an evil grin, while holding on tightly onto each other's hands.

The blue-haired girl smiled as the car drove off. "I hope you're willing to play a game…Zero…" The red-haired giggled with her small delicate hands over her mouth in a girlish way.

"This ought to be fun…" the girls spoke at the same time as they disappeared without a trace.

**Kaname's POV, noon.**

I sighed as I went over more reports and paperwork, the vampire clan were harder to trace by the minute, it was like that were rapidly moving from one place to another. I ran my fingers through my hair and rest my head against the seat to relieve a bit of stress.

There was too much work to do, and it had to be done at least before tomorrow night, before Ichijou's birthday, an event where I had promised to attend, in sake for my best friend. My thoughts once again then diverted to a certain hunter… why couldn't that ex-human be removed from my mind, it put me off work too easily, it's was slowing mr down and constantly causing me to doze off into a trance where my thoughts only remained on Zero.

It's was literally driving me nuts, particularly after that one night when I had willingly offered my own blood to a level D! Even though many people in society would think it as an act of sin and wrong, I couldn't help but feel…glad, that I helped the hunter in such an…_intimate _manner. Pushing that aside, what was worse was that image that never left my mind…yes, _that _specific event that happened in the car around a day ago, where Zero had leaned in and kissed him! It haunted his mind, but it wasn't in such a bad way, I don't think I disliked it that much, maybe it's the thought that it was a guy that disturbed him…

_And I thought that was the shock until I responded eagerly, it must have been instinct or something that triggered me to be so…involved. _I sighed for the what seemed like the billionth time that day, I couldn't get why I had kissed him back, did it mean that I…liked…no, I couldn't even bring myself to say that I had perhaps liked that silver-haired boy. Maybe some more work would help me get my mind of things.

I return to my reports just when my phone rang. I answered to find Ichijou's voice on the other line.

"Kaname-kun! How's work, I just wanted to call you and tell you that I was able to invite that little Yuuki girl and her friends to my party, since you seemed to eager to meet them the other time we talked, I thought that maybe it would be nice if you knew them too." I could almost smell Ichijou's happiness and delight on the other line, if only I had that type of energy during this time of the day.

"That's nice…"

"What's the matter, I hope you'd be at least eager to meet them, why so down?"

"It's nothing, I'm just not in the mood right now, I have too much work at hand, concerning the case of the vampire clan that keeps roaming and attacking people."

"Oh, I see, well I hope that it turns out okay, see you tomorrow night!~"

"Okay, bye." I hung up and couldn't help myself smile for just a split second…the thought of that hunter being there gave me a little something to look forward too. I wonder if I will be able to talk to him, _dammit, I'm getting too excited, work, yes, I need to go back to work. _

Even though I was focused hard on the reports and various sightings of the attacks, my mind was beginning to betray me on what I should do when I arrived at the party.

I just hope that it'll turn out okay…

**So once again, I'm so very deeply sorry, if I get any good reviews I'll probably get motivation for a faster chappie! =D…i just hope you guys enjoyed my chapter and that it wasn't such a downer, I've got ideas planned for next chapter already, so hopefully it'll turn out good… ^_^ and once again, Gomenasai! I must really have to work harder . And MASSIVE THANKS TO ALL WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! YOU REALLY MAKE MY DAY! **

**Please consider to review this chappie, please ^_^ I look forward for any kind praise or creative criticism, throw me what cha got! =D **


	5. Unwanted Guests

**Okay, I posted this chappie extra-long because I won't be able to post chapters for a long, long, LONG time because…*dramatic music* school is starting, so this is basically two chapters in one, sorry I'm so lame… D'= So here's an extra-long chappie for you lovelies, and please forgive me for my mistakes or possible errors within the story. (P.S I added a Kaname x Zero scene here just for you readers, since I'll be absent for some time, I added it here instead for the next chappie)**

**I've notice I haven't placed in a disclaimer yet, so for a change I'll put one up, but I honestly doubt anyone here thinks I own **_**Vampire Knight**_** =_=" So here's the obvious (but necessary?) long awaited disclaimer, sorry it took my 5 chapters till I hit common sense. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here besides my OC villains and the plot, this **_**is **_**technically AU =D**

**WARNING!: If you're not a big fan of RAPE, or YAOI, then please refrain from reading any further, but if you're into reading these kinky stuff, then sit back and enjoy ;D**

**So anyways, here's my latest chappie, enjoy~!**

* * *

▂ ▃ ▅ ▆ █ **The Day of Ichijou's Birthday** █ ▆ ▅ ▃ ▂

* * *

**Kaname's POV**

I fidgeted with the tie on my collar, there was a surge of nervousness that coursed through my body, causing my mind to function poorly and diverse itself from reality, therefore leaving me in a state of sheer anxiety. Luckily, I was able to mask my true feelings with an emotionless, unreadable expression. My thoughts once again raced towards a certain hunter, _I wonder if he'll remember me, what will he look like now? Will he resent me? Perhaps we might get to know each other better?...But having any type of 'friendly connection' with a hunter will cause 'disagreements' in my reputation… _

My cheeks lightly flushed at the thought of the hunter, _Dammit, snap out of it, he's not my concern, sure I gave him some of my blood, but that's over now… _My fingers traced over the area he bit me, I trailed back to how his fangs penetrated my neck, sending a bolt of electricity soaring threw my veins, I remembering suppressing a slight moan when my blood was being transferred to Zero, as his sharp piercing canines punctured through my virgin neck, I felt a shudder from just thinking about it, it was an…different experience then I had imagined…

I then concentrated on the phone that started vibrate in my coat's pocket, so I fished it out and answered it. Unfortunately, it was another call from the association. I sigh as they 'kindly' requested my presence in a quick meeting to undergo some information and discussions on the current case. They said it would take around an hour or less, so I obliged, since this was rather an important issue.

I quick rang Ichijou up to make sure I was going to be late for his party for a while, perhaps no longer than an hour. He whined a bit but understood my circumstances and the situation, so he just made sure I wouldn't ditch him and be there for the party.

"Seiren." Within a heartbeat, my loyal, faithful servant appeared before me and bowed.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Her voice sounded empty, cold and monotone, but sometimes, I was able to decipher some of her emotions, some mainly include anger, worry or sadness. I started to notice these very rare, but minuscular, emotions when she assisted me in some of the cases I was involved in, take example the current investigation I cease part in, it's not a pretty sight knowing many people are being either turned into Level Es, or dying an untimely death.

"I need you to cancel my 6 o'clock limo, I'll be driving myself to the hunter association for a while, I will then escort myself to Ichijou's party from there."

"Yes, my Lord." She swiftly bowed with one hand across her chest and swiftly left the room.

I collect necessary sheets of information and pile them into a small folder and grabbed my car keys. I head down stairs where I see Seiren at the front door, holding Ichijou's gift wrapped up just as I had asked her too, I wasn't a fan of wrapping gifts, so I had ordered her to do it for me, surprisingly, it turned out quite well in fact.

He thanked her as he took the gift from her arms and walked out into the chilli, cold evening and into his car. He could faintly smell the hunter's scent still lurking in the passenger's seat next to him…

**Zero's POV, 5:30pm**

I was standing in front of my mirror, I fussed a bit over my appearance more than usual, actually, I never really did fuss too much over my own appearance. The party I was going to attend was getting me a bit too nervous, I had anticipated that the pureblood from the other night would be there, so it was kind of nerve wrecking.

I wore a simple black slacks and a midnight-blue dress shirt, I had also rolled the sleeves up to just below my elbow, not wanting to look to formal on my part. Ichiru was lying on his bed, reading through some manga, he usually was the fast one so it was no surprise he was already dressed; he was wearing a plain white suit, with a black dress shirt and a white tie, which was hung loosely around his shirt collar, which he left undone.

In the corner of my eye I noticed that Ichiru was smirking at me half the time he glanced at me, it was getting annoying, but I just ignored it. My phone started to vibrate on my nightstand, it started to shift and glide across the surface, closing in on the edge of the nightstand. I quickly catch just before it hit the ground. _Mental note: turn of vibrate. _

I exhaled a sigh of relief and answered as Ichiru chuckled at my antics. It was Yagari-sensei, he had called me in for an urgent meeting consulting with some of the information and discussions on the current investigation, and he said it would take no less than an hour or so. I agreed to meet him there in a few, confident that I would be able to make it to the party still.

"Hey Ichiru, I need to head off to the association for a bit, I'll still make it to the party, so don't worry." I laughed inwardly at the irony, I used that excuse just the other night as a lie, now it ended up as a real thing, and I just hope that they believed him this time, again.

Ichiru gave me a suspicious and annoyed glare, before sighing, "You need a ride there, I could always just drop you off first then the rest of us can drive to the party." It was nice of Ichiru but the association was a tad bit too far from home, and my damn motorcycle was in repair after I had a 'little' incident with a bunch of level Es.

"Nah, you guys go without me, I'll take a cab." I gathered some of my stuff, such as my cell phone and my wallet. I noticed that I couldn't find a way to bring Bloody Rose with me, so I decided that I let Ichiru hang on to it and bring it with him in his car, we all decided it was best if we didn't bring in such a weapon to such a party, but at least it would be within reach, I always had to be wary of vampires, especially tonight, since I was going to attend an event consisting of perhaps 90% of vampires. The thought chilled me to the bone.

I head to the door and began to open it when a hand slammed against the door, closing it shut again. There stood an angry and pestered petite girl, her hands were on the side of her slim waist, and she wore a blue strapless dress with silver heels, her shoulders were adorn with a black cardigan.

Her face displayed a slight scowl of irritation. "Where do you think you're going." It wasn't a question but more of a threat, saying what-the-hell-are-you-doing.

"The association called me in, I need to be gone for a meeting for like an hour, I'll still make it to the party, so please don't give me that look." Her expression morphed into Ichiru's previous suspicion and annoyance. "I promise I won't let you down, c'mon Yuuki…" I stare into her eyes before she closed them and pinched the bridge of her nose slightly.

"You work too much Zero…" she opened the door for me and smiled warmly. "Remember to not push yourself you workaholic."

"Thanks Yuuki, tell Kaito where I'm going too, and don't forget Takuma-san's present from me 'kay?" I beckoned towards the small coffee table where my present laid there, wrapped up in a orange wrapping paper and adorn with a yellow ribbon. I kissed her lightly on the forehead and walked away into the elevator. As I arrived downstairs, I called out for a Taxi and told him the location of a certain town, I would have to walk fair bit to the association since the headquarters were quite isolated a bit into the deserted town.

As I arrive I noticed a frighteningly familiar black car parked outside of the town…

**Normal POV**

_(A/N: Try to picture the location of the association like the one form Vampire Knight Guilty Episode 4 ^_~)_

Kiyruu Zero walked down the quiet and run down road, he kept to himself, and so did the others that surrounded him. Everyone here was secluded to themselves, carrying on their own business, although some did spare a glance at Zero, many knew who he was, so even though he was a vampire, they were reluctant to try and not shoot him.

It was true that Zero was quite despised throughout the association for what he was, but his devotion, skill and talent help level out some of the hatred and soon made him accepted through some people's eyes, you could say he was popular, in both good and bad ways.

Zero strolled down the dusty footpath, slowly enjoying a bit of time out for himself, he liked to savour quiet and peaceful moments like these. By the time Zero reached the association gates and entered in, Yagari was leaning against a wall with a cigarette hanging from his mouth, waiting for Zero's arrival.

"Evening Sensei." Zero greeted his teacher with a bow, even though he knew Yagari since he was child, he still upheld his respect and manners towards his master. Yagari cared for Zero a lot, heck, he cared for Ichiru and Kaito just the same too, he'd been through a lot with them, especially after Zero and Ichiru lost their parents and after Kaito's brother was bitten and turned into Level E. He raised the boy as his own, trained them, except for Ichiru was fragile most of the time and only attended half his lesson. He'd been through traumatising moments with them, so you could say he shared a deep connection for the boys. He cared for Yuuki too, but he didn't really get to know her much, he only met her when Kaien, his former hunting partner, introduced her to him when he visited.

He remembered it like any other day, Kaien invited him over after he was told that he had adopted a daughter and gave up his hunter career and work as a teacher, who is now a professor working at Cross Universities. He was going to nearly kill the man for jeopardising his talent just like that. It was so sudden he didn't even see it coming, but after he got used to his new life and accepted what Kaien chosen, however, Kaien still kept connections tied to the association. He soon later introduced the boys to Yuuki, and inevitably, they became close friends.

They soon later moved to an apartment to live and provide their own needs, which was fine by Yagari of course, but Kaien nearly had a mental breakdown hearing how his 'precious daughter' was moving into an apartment full of _boys_! Thankfully, Yuuki ensured that nothing _suspicious _was going to happen and that she loved her friends like brothers. Yagari had to literally pry Kaien off her, fearing she wouldn't be able to breathe if he kept his vice-like grip on her.

Yagari sighed and greeted Zero back, he wished he still had those times when he spent with the boys, but it was just a memory now…

"Sure took your time, c'mon, their waiting for us." Zero nodded and followed his teacher into the association, heading up a flight of stairs and turning down a few corridors before reaching their destination. Yagari slowly opened the door when a figure came flying towards them, or to be more exact, towards Zero.

"Zeroooo! How's Yuuki doing? Is she okay? Is she eating properly? How's her job?..." Zero luckily dodged Kaien's advances and merely glared at the man with an aura of annoyance. The man cared too much for Yuuki it sometimes struck a nerve, he seriously didn't want to hear the twenty questions right now.

"Calm down Kaien, she's doing fine…" replied Zero, he tried not to twitch as the man ignored him and ranted on about doing this and doing that and what to do is she needed this or that. Zero took a breath and planted himself down to a seat, not aware of who he was sitting next too, since he was trying to avoid the headache that was soon to form.

"Hello Zero…" A deep and silky voice greeted Zero. Zero's eyes widened at the familiarity of the voice and turned his head to face none other than Kuran Kaname. He tried not to blush as memories of him and Kaname flooded his mind, everything down him drinking his blood to the _moment _they _encountered _in his car.

"H-Hello Kaname…" _Dammit, of all places you had to pick this seat, curse Kaien for distracting me like this, if he didn't go on about bullshit then I would of probably chosen somewhere else to sit besides here. _Zero cursed inwardly at his own failure to notice the pureblood. Zero averted his gaze down to the reports in front of him, concentrating on something besides the pureblood…

Zero noticed that Rido was there too, he was sitting just besides Kaname. Rido noticed Zero and gave him a seductive wink, one in which Zero only ignored. Everyone who was working on the investigation was there, besides Kaien, Yagari, Kaname, Rido and himself, there were two other people that Zero had never seen before.

Wakaba Sayori was one of the 'brains' of the investigation, a young girl and extremely talented girl that Kaien had picked from the university he worked at. She was one of the very few who knew about the co-existence of vampires, therefore it was safe for her assistance in the investigation. She had dull-fiery coloured hair, styled in a wavy bob that reached down to her chin. Her intelligence was really useful to the case, seeing how she had a knack for dispelling charms and location hidden hideouts, she as also able to pin point locations of previous attacks or track down some vampires, but they mysteriously seem to always slip out of her palms at the right moment.

Sitting beside her was her partner, Hayashi Kimiko, probably the 'brawns' of the pair. They made quite the team when it came to tackling down vampires. Sayori would find them, Kimiko would tackle them down. She was quite the spirit, very energetic and full of enthusiasm, someone the team always needed to fuel their optimistic side. She had long, straight purple hair that reached up to her knees, and emerald green eyes. She was not formally a hunter, but Sayori's neighbour that lived just across the hall in her apartment. They were close friends, but not too close, since Kimiko often kept to herself, but it was just coincidence she accepted into the investigation due to Sayori's trusted recommendation.

Zero gave them a quick glance and stood up to introduce himself, even though they already knew who he was, they smiled and exchanged handshakes. During times like these, maintaining good relationships with co-workers were essential to build up team work and work together more effectively.

It seemed that there were only seven people on the case, eight if you included Kaname's assistant Seiren. She stood obediently behind Kaname, eyeing the room's occupants carefully, as if she was scanning them wit her eyes. Zero tensed up a bit when she stared at him, but then smiled and stood up to introduce himself to her. She didn't speak but reluctantly shook his hand in approval, as if accepting him as an ally for the first time.

As Zero retreated his hand, he accidently brushed his elbow against Kaname's head, causing a deadly glare from Seiren in return. But Zero didn't notice, he was busy apologizing to Kaname, who only chuckled and told him it was nothing.

Zero sat back down quietly, averting his eyes back to the reports in front of him, when Kaien gave a slight cough to gain everyone's attention, his posture returning back to a normal and professional person. Kaien was an ex-hunter, but due to the association's request, Kaien contentedly obliged to becoming the head of the investigation, due to his past reputation, he was fit for the roll.

The meeting had officially started, so Kaien began to fill in the details of current progress, explaining previous locations and possible suspects that were still on the run. Sayori and Kimiko were able to fill in the possible types of strategies the 'vampire clan' were most likely using and the charms they were able to get hold of. Rido and Kaname went over some victims and their place of attack.

Yagari was able to interrogate some of the surviving victims, only to have their memories erased by Rido or Kaname after they were positive they had gathered enough information, removing their painful experiences and any knowledge of their attacks. So far, he had nothing of relevance to the case.

Zero had nothing really special to offer to the case, except for the experience he endured through the mission he was sent on concerning this 'vampire clan'.

After an hour or so of discussion and planning, the meeting was called to an end. Everyone dispersed and spoke among their partners, everyone besides Zero, who was about to leave the room when a hand grab his shoulder and spun him around.

"Moshimoshi!" A slender figure with purple hair smiled at Zero with a huge grin, waving her hand in their air a bit too much.

"Err…Hi." Replied Zero, he cursed himself for his unprofessional reply, he was momentarily baffled by Kimiko's sudden outburst.

"So me and Sayori-chan were going to head to the Ruins south-east from here, and we were wondering if you had any spare time now to go check it out with us, we believe there have been a whole den of Level Es there, so we need some muscles with us." Kimiko emphasised the last part by bringing her arm up and flexing her muscles.

"Sorry, I promised some friends that I'd go to this birthday party for them." If Zero didn't have any plans, he'd have gladly accepted the request anytime, but unfortunately, he didn't want to disappoint Yuuki, Ichiru or Kaito. "How about you call me if there's any emergency, here's my number." Zero ripped a piece of paper and quickly scribbled down his number and gave it to Kimiko, he thought it was best if he stayed in contact with his co-workers at all times in case of emergency or for any updates in the case.

"Thanks! Here's my mine and Sayori's." Kimiko grabbed hold of Zero's hand and wrote Sayori's and her own number down on the back of his hand, giving him a cheery smile. "Have fun!" With that said she skipped away from the hunter, leaving him giving her a faint smile before walking off into the opposite direction.

Zero spun down a couple of stairs, skipping a few in the process. He powerwalked down the dusty road and reached the town's outskirts, realising that he had to catch a bus to the nearest town before grabbing a taxi to the party. He sighed, knowing that he'll inevitably arrive late and get scolded by Yuuki for his apparent 'delay'.

He was about to walk to the bus stop, before a pair of hands wrapped themselves around him and gripped tightly. Zero didn't sense the figure approaching, in fact, the person practically sneak up on him, giving him a near heart attack in the process. He widen his eyes and struggle out of the person's hold in protest.

"Hey there…" A low deep seductive voice whispered into his ear, breathing across the shell of his ear, sending shivers down his body at the sudden contact. Zero recognised the scent and frowned. _Dammit this is getting on my nerves…_

"Ojisan, please let go of Zero." An annoyed figure behind Zero spoke. Kaname tried not to sound too angry as he spoke, he didn't know why he felt so uncomfortable and annoyed at the sight before him. Seeing Zero in another person's arm seemed to tick him off somehow, it made his chest tighten, and he did not like it one bit.

Rido released Zero, who only gave him a really irritated glare aiming straight at the pureblood. Rido chuckled, "I was only wondering if Zero wanted my number, seeing as how easily he gave it that Kimiko girl back then." Zero blushed before turning around and stomping off, muttering things about arrogant purebloods. He flipped open his phone to see the time, _shit, if I keep this up, I'll definitely not make it to the party any sooner. _

A hand was gently placed on Zero's shoulder, trying to gain his attention. Annoyed by this, Zero turned around to slap the hand away, thinking it was Rido. To his disappointment, it was Kaname. Feeling slightly embarrassed and guilty, Zero mumbled an apology to the pureblood.

"It's alright, I was just wondering if you were heading to Takuma-san's party by any chance…" asked Kaname as he spoke with a calm and stoic expression, but deep inside, he was somehow hoping Zero would say yes. Zero arched and eyebrow and nodded his head. "Great, would you like a ride a there? That is, if you don't have any other means of transportation that is…" Kaname smirked inwardly to his last statement, he knew the hunter was heading towards the bus stop, seeing how there was no other vehicle in sight.

Zero hesitated for a moment, sure it would be a good way to go the party without being late, but he felt uncomfortable if he were to sit in the same car as Kaname, due to their previous event of course. _I guess it wouldn't hurt… _

"Sure, why not…" Zero smiled his appreciation towards Kaname, whose eyes immediately filled with a sudden shock of happiness. Shaking it off, he walked towards his car to start the engine, with Zero trailing behind him.

"You guys have fun, I'll be heading off to the ruins and check it out for a while." Rido waved them a good-bye before winking at Zero, who only turned his head away rolled his eyes. Kaname, on the other hand, was absently staring at Zero, before pulling his eyes away and focusing on driving.

Zero seemed relaxed for a minute, glad he didn't have to take the bus and a cab all the way to Takuma's party. His eyes were wondering out the window, admiring the scenery of the blue lake that passed by. His eyes then absently wandered off to Kaname's direction. He stared at the man before him for a while, it wasn't every day Zero was offered a ride by someone as handsome as Kaname…then again, Kaname could just ask anyone for a ride, obvious that anyone he asked would accept because of his charming looks.

_I wonder, does he have any girlfriends?...Would it be impolite to ask if he's in a relationship? Is he single or is currently seeing someone…_

Zero decided not ask, since he thought it was impolite of him to do so. He was thinking to himself, _why the hell should his relationships concern me all of a sudden?... _Zero eyes seem to wander off into Kaname's directions on their own for some reason, Zero couldn't seem to stop staring at the pureblood.

Kaname, however, noticed these stolen glances, and decide to question if there was something wrong. "Zero, are you okay?" Zero snapped out of his trance and noticed himself that he was staring at Kaname.

Cursing himself inwardly, he replied, "Yeah…I'm fine…" Kaname flashed him a smile, it was such a soft and warm smile, it made Zero turn his head towards the window, trying to conceal his flushed face. Zero glanced at the time and noticed they'll most likely end up at the party within 5 minutes, so to pass the time, he decided to start a conversation to break the awkward silence. "So, how's your club going?..."

"It's doing okay, we're actually hosting a black and white themed-based party next week, you know, to bring business up a notch… you should visit sometime with your friends, it'll be fun,- that is, if you have time of course…" Kaname tried to focus of the road, while trying not to look at the hunter for any signs or refusal or discomfort. He was hoping Zero would somewhat agree to visiting, but then again, he barely knew the hunter to get any hopeful reactions.

"I guess…I could drop by with Yuuki to check it out…" replied Zero as he tried to hide his coloured cheeks. Kaname tried to suppress the warmth that coursed through his body when he heard Zero's reply. He might have not shown it through his mask of composed calmness, but if one were to observe Kaname's eyes, you'll notice the brief excitement and sheer joy his eyes express, something only a certain silver-haired hunter was capable of doing without even trying, he himself wasn't aware what affect he had on the pureblood.

"Great, here's my number, I'm sure Yuuki already has it, but it's just for in case." Kaname opened a compartment draw and fished out for his business card before handing it to Zero. Thanking the pureblood, Zero accepted the card and held it in his hands, staring at it with sincere eyes. Kaname was confused by Zero's trance, "Is there something wrong with it?"

Zero was startled by the noise, realising how he was foolishly gazing at the card in his hands. "Wha-…oh no! Nothing's wrong, sorry…" Zero carefully placed the card in his pocket. "Oh, I have to give you mine, do you have a pen and paper?" Kaname nodded while he took out a pen from one of the car's compartment, and took out another one of his business cards.

"Here, write on the back." Zero took the pen and card and quickly scribbled his number on the back of the card, before handing it back to Kaname, who flashed him a gentle smile before resuming his concentration on the road.

Zero chuckled, "Those business cards sure come in handy don't they."

"Yes, they surprisingly do, don't they…"

"Say, how many girls do you pick up using them anyway?" teased Zero, but as soon as those words left his mouth, Zero kicked himself inwardly after realising what he said.

Although, Kaname took it as a simply joke and smirked, "Why, Zero, you'd be the first…" Kaname's voice sounded so…seductive and silky as he spoke. It sent shivers down Zero spine, his face dusted with a faint blush of pink.

"W-What-?"

"We're here." Interrupted Kaname, as they arrived at their destination. Zero had never been to this sort of area in his life, it seemed isolated and solemn, but it held its own beauty in some way. There were lush green trees that swayed along with the wind, the dirt pavement seemed more man made rather than natural, _I wonder if all this is Takuma-san's property…_

There was a particularly large area with parked cars outside of the mansion's walls, this was where Kaname parked his own car. Kaname pulled out the keys out of the ignition and exited the car while holding onto Ichijou's present, with Zero following behind him. They walked up to the tall iron gates of Takuma's home…or, to fit better description, 'castle'. Kaname pressed a small button located on the side walls or the gate, informing the other end of the receiver that he had arrived.

Without hesitation, the gates slowly crease open, welcoming Kaname and Zero into the mansion. Zero hadn't observed the inside of the walls until he walked in, taking in the beauty of the adorning garden that seemed to bloom even during the dimly lit evening. There were many exotic and fascinating plants that captivated Zero's eyes.

Up ahead the stone footpath, there was a magnificent mansion standing proud, an elegant and vintage three-storey mansion. The windows on the bottom floor shone brightly, standing out exceedingly in the night. Through the windows, Zero could barely make out figures of people standing behind those ruby red drapes, conversing with each other or mingling with the other guests.

As Kaname and Zero neared the entrance of the mansion, Zero could faintly hear melodic, calm music playing in the background and the sweet and bitter scent of wine and a very dull but distinctive mix of blood.

The doors had opened automatically as Kaname and Zero step foot on the foyer, somehow notifying someone of their presence. Inside look like a castle's ball room.

It was practically huge; the marble floor glistened as the radiant light from the chandelier shone, creating a luminous beam that lit up the entire room, the ceiling had appealing carvings stretched out across the corners of the ceiling, making the edges stand out by their gold trims. Apart from the more refined details of the room, there were various party decorations that gave the room more of a bounce to it, intertwining with classical and elegant features against more colourful, chromatic aspects. There were streamers hanging on the walls and the some

Besides the interior décor, the room was full of people, or better yet, vampires. They were going about their own conversations, one in neither which Zero nor Kaname were interested in. Zero could now smell the alcohol mixed with, what seems like, fake blood…at least, that was what Zero hoped it was.

At the far end of the room there was a long table stretched out, on top of t was a mountain of gifts, most likely for the birthday host, Takuma Ichijou, who respectively, was standing next to the stairwell, chatting among a group of friends and thanking some guests for their wishes and congratulations.

Ichijou had taken notice of Kaname's presence, so he excused himself from the small crowd and made his way towards his childhood friend.

"It's about time you made it." Takuma greeted his guest and best friend, giving both Kaname and Zero a welcoming hug. Kaname accepted his greeting and gently pat his friend's back in content recognition. Zero, however, was quite startled by this vampire's sudden advance, causing him to stiffen by the contact, but Zero somehow trusted this vampire's good intentions, so he complied and reluctantly returned the gesture. "It's nice to see you again Zero-kun, your lovely lady Yuuki told me so much about you," beamed the blonde cheery vampire.

Zero gave a light chuckle, "I don't like the sound of that, and congratulations for your birthday."

"Why thank you, please enjoy yourself, if you prefer _any _refreshments, feel free to ask one of the servers for your requests." When Ichijou emphasised on the 'any', it sounded more like a statement declaring that Zero really could ask for _anything._ Ichijou noticed that Zero had walked in with Kaname, so he had made the assumption they came here together. "I see you've made an acquaintance with Kaname-kun."

Zero glanced towards Kaname's direction, who was being greeted by a group of classy level C females and some older couples. "Yeah, he actually offered me a ride, saved me the trouble to getting here."

"Ah, sorry if my residence is a bit secluded, I just prefer the peace and quiet it offers." Takuma rubbed the back of his neck while staring out of the window.

"I can't blame you, it is a nice place you got here." Complimented Zero, he enjoy Ichijou's company, he wasn't half-bad actually. They conversed for a while longer, talking about random topics that popped, until Ichijou excused himself to tend to his other guests, Zero just waved him off and went to find one of his friends.

As Zero was making his way pass groups of people, someone tapped his shoulder. He spun around to see two familiar males, one had messy blonde hair and soft baby-blue eyes, he wore a white dress shirt with a plaid black vest, and matching slacks and dress shoes. The other had wild fiery hair and moderate auburn coloured eyes. He wore a loose red dress shirt and black slacks and shoes.

"Remember us?" Zero raised an eyebrow, he was confused, he had seen these men somewhere before, but couldn't place his finger on it. The two men noticed his confusion, so the blonde spoke up, "We're the ones who had saved you from those twins, y'know, the ones that were brutally ripping you apart, remember?"

"Oh!" Zero replayed the events in his head, remembering how those two men had chased away the two females that were savagely clawing him that night. Zero flashed an embarrassed, yet grateful smile towards the two. "I guess I owe you my thanks then, I'm Kiyruu Zero," Zero gave them both a handshake in gratitude. "And you are?..."

"Aidou Hanabusa, I'm glad to see you're okay." Smiled Aidou.

"Akatsuki Kain." He gave a small smile as he addressed himself. Zero realised that this was the man was the boyfriend of the girl Kaito was caught cheating on. Zero noticed that he was wearing a sour expressing, _did they break up or something, I hope that baka Kaito didn't fuck up their relationship…_Zero felt a jolt of sympathy and concern, he hoped the man was okay.

"Erm…I guess you met my friend, Kaito?..." Kain's features darkened from bored and calm, to sour and annoyed.

"Unfortunately, yes…" The name reminded him of the very reason why Ruka had stopped talking to him, the very reason why they hadn't seen each other since _that _time, and the very sole reason why they broke up. Then again, Kain wasn't entrely mad at Kaito. No, most of his anger directed to his so-called girlfriend, or ex, why?

Because it wasn't the first time. Kain would always find Ruka suspiciously sneaking off to random locations during the middle of the day and returning home at night before he woke up. Kain was crushed by the way things eventually turned out, but he could thank that Kaito man opening his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry if he did anything stupid, he has a thing for being an idiot, so I apologize for his behaviour." Kain raised an amused eyebrow at Zero's formal apology, but smiled politely, understanding that he knew what had happened and that he felt remorse for him, which was comforting in a way.

"I'm grateful…" Kain's expression softened to a sad and gloomy look, clearly displaying his hurt and light distress. Aidou, noticing the change of mood, decided to lighten things up and ordered a few drinks. Zero excused himself and went to find either Ichiru, Yuuki or Kaito. He needed to make sure they were at least safe, they are in a party filled with vampires, the chances were rather high for some humans to get in trouble, especially since his friends were grabbing attention slowly.

Kaito and Ichiru were talking amongst a small group of three girls, while Yuuki was innocently chatting with Kaname. Once Zero had confirmed to himself that his friends were safe and sound among the others, he leaned against a wall and asked one of the servers for a drink. When he received his drink from a female server, he secluded himself from the crowd and stayed in the shadows, not wanting to attach any attention.

Zero observed the party, taking in the sight of the wondrous ball room and eyeing some of the vampires and their behaviours while taking small sips from his drink. After a while or so, a young man around his twenties came up to Zero.

"Hello, please don't mind me asking, but…are you by any chance Kiyruu Zero?" A tall man appeared before Zero. He had raven-black hair and wore a black dress shirt with the first few buttons undone and a white suit with golden trims at the sleeves and at the end of his suit's jacket. He had sharp emerald green eyes, but they unexpectedly gave out a soft exterior.

"…And just who are you?" questioned Zero, he focused his gaze on the man before him, keeping his guard up. The man smiled apologetically before answering.

"Forgive my rudeness, I am Fukada Kazuo. I had passed by your brother just recently, and we just happened to start talking. He mentioned you during our conversations; he said that you were his twin…and how fortunate I was to run into you just a while later…" The man gave a small suppressed laugh, before focusing his attention back to Zero.

"Oh, I see…yeah, I'm Kiyruu Zero." Zero could sense that this vampire was of high status. He was trained to detect such things at a young age, due to his long descended line of the Kiyruu blood, one of the most respected hunter clans, Zero adapted to this skill, making it some sort of his six sense. This man was a pureblood.

"How about I fetch you something nice, I know just the drink." Kazuo smirked and winked at Zero, before ordering his drinks from a nearby server. _Now I've found you Zero…_

When the server had returned back with inhuman speed, she handed Kazuo two glasses of strange blood-red liquid. He held it out to Zero, who took it hesitantly and held it above his head, observing it as the light passed through the translucent blue liquid, it had a small hint of blood in it, but it seemed old more preserved in some method.

Kazuo chuckled at the boy's observant nature. "You are quite different from your twin, _Zero_…" He eyed Zero with interest, deep interest. Zero, on the other hand, disliked it when Ichiru and himself were to be compared, it was just plain annoying through his eyes, however, Zero had a moderate level of self-control, enabling him to keep his cool whenever harsh or unnecessary comments concerning him and his brother. "You catch my attention even more, in fact." Kazuo whispered the last part, and due to all the noise from the crowds, Zero wasn't able to pick up what he said, but he didn't care. Right now, his focus was currently pinned to the suspicious glass of liquid in between his palms.

"What is this?..." Kazuo raised an eyebrow but smiled, which freaked Zero out and sent him shivers down his spine, something was off about this man, but he wasn't able to pinpoint exactly what. Zero was simply trying to make sure he wouldn't fall for the same trick he fell into the other night with those twins…

Kazuo expected this, _after all, what do you expect from a hunter…_"Try it, it's an exotic wine created by one of Portuguese's famous vintner, who happens to be a high-class vampire. It's Port Wine, and yes, it's mixed with specially preserved human blood, but a very small quantity to alter the flavour, not substitute blood itself." Kazuo lifted his glass as if he was toasting for something, but then brought it down to his lips and drank half of its contents in fast gulps.

Cautiously, Zero brought the drink to his lips slowly, letting the cool, cold liquid brushing against his lips, before allowing a small sample into his mouth. He tasted it with his tongue for a while, trying to analyse the substance before swallowing. It wasn't so bad actually, but talk about something strong, it gave Zero a small prick of an dizziness, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"You know, it's interesting how your brother is a human, yet you reek of vampire…" True yet painful, Zero resented the very fact of what he had become. Four years he'd fight the pain, and during those years he'd had struggle hard in secret, not wanting to worry or place ay burden amongst any of his precious friends. He thought of how me had drank from his brother, his beloved little brother who he cherished oh-so much, images of him drinking Yuuki's blood flashed into his mind, how he had selfishly consumed his dearest brunette friend, the beast within him greedily sucking the life force out of her.

Zero downed the whole glass, wanting to distract himself from the agonizing memories or his vampire self. It burned, the liquid ran like smooth fire down his throat as he swallowed, creating an unwanted, yet expected, pang of dizziness to flood his head. He shook the feeling off, recovering from whirling sensation, but the aftermath wasn't pleasant either. _Shit this stuff is strong…_

Kazuo felt a joyful accomplishment seeing Zero in this distressed mode, _yes, this is exactly according to plan, if I just keep pressing the right buttons..._He called over the same server over for the same drinks, and in the exact same time, she returned with a tray with the same drinks perched on top. He thanked the female server and handed her the empty glasses and handed Zero his new glass, slightly larger in proportion this time.

Zero stared quizzically at Kazuo, his suspicion was growing on this man's behaviour, but somehow was blurred, not a good sign. "Do not worry Zero-kun, I've already come to the conclusion that you are a level D no doubt…I wonder how you're colleagues must put up with you, must be hard." Kazuo said it in a jokingly manner, expressing how his last statement had merely been a tease, he smiled innocently at Zero while downing on his drink, thankfully purebloods had impressive control over their liquor, otherwise, he wouldn't be able to pull this off…

Zero studied the man's face, taking in wether the last statement was an insult or a simply joke. It didn't concern him whether his colleagues put up with him or not, he just wanted to do his job, not be bothered to care for what they thought of him. He didn't care at all, who needs their care?...

_What about Yagari-sensei and Kaito?..._

His inside conscious spoke to him. It whispered what he really thought. He didn't care what people thought of course, but they were different, they were part of his family. He remembered when he was on a mission with Yagari and Kaito, there were loads of Level Es everywhere. Ash and blood had stained the floors of the abandoned house as they fought. Yagari had to return back early to start on the heavy load of work, and let Zero and Kaito finish off and double check.

Zero only had half of his blood tablets with his that day, not that it would felt satisfy his hunger by barely a third, but it still substituted for what helped him keep his sanity for a while longer. The blood caused the beast within him to run wild, ecstatic with the mere smell that flooded the air, the sweet aroma that had unlocked his Level E side to rebel against himself. Within seconds, he had devoured every last blood tablet he had, he tried to refrain from gagging at its disgusting, fake taste. But it wasn't enough, he needed more.

He remembered how he had tackled Kaito to the ground, pinning his hands above his head, disarming him of his anti-vampire gun and straddled him, like a predator ready to pounce any minute.

Well frozen with fear, Kaito stilled at the sight of his friend's blood lust, his eyes flared bright crimsoned, thoughts clouded with one need; blood. He struggled, he didn't want this, he couldn't have a vampire bite him, no, it would go against his vow, his very principles, especially if it were to be his best friend.

Zero replayed the words in his head.

"Snap out of it Zero! God Dammit, get a hold of yourself!"

"You don't want this, fuck! Let go!"

"Please, don't give in, fight it!"

He still remembered the same sickening feeling when he glided his tongue across the boy's neck, as if savouring the taste before biting in. Just when his fangs were prepared to lunged into the skin, they were touching his very neck, within a split second he would of drained his friend…until he heard those words.

"Fight it…Yuuki and Ichiru would want you too…" Those words were barely audible for a whisper, but Zero heard it, he froze, eyes widening from fear. He pushed himself off Kaito, who stilled laid there on the ground, frozen by the sudden fear and relief. He could smell the salty tears that threatened to spill from Kaito's eyes. He scootered away from him, he couldn't believe what he nearly done, what he had attempted to do.

He stood up and ran. He ran as fast as his legs enabled him too, until he reached his motorcycle. He jumped on without caring for his own safety, he drove into the night as fast as he could to the one place he could seek help; Yagari's dungeon.

The place where he to ever retreat to in dire need for his sanity, or whenever he became too much of a danger. It was then when he was chained to the stone cold walls, where he was chained to himself and the beasts, fighting against each other. It was then when Ichiru had come…

He almost broke down in tears every night after that very event. When he had drank greedily from his brother, his weak and fragile brother that he was supposed to protect, the very one who he had violated by taking advantage of his soft, porcelain neck.

However, it was enough for him to return back to his normal and sane self. Neither Kaito, Ichiru nor Zero ever mentioned what happened that day, heck, Yuuki was even kept hidden from it, they merely acted like it had never happened, as if it was just a spur on the moment thing that was to be forgotten.

_If it were only that easy to forget…_

Zero did started to become friendlier, more supportive, more caring. He stayed up late working on the reports, sometimes doing 70% of his share, letting Kaito having to do less. Kaito realised his tactics, but thought it was best to leave what Zero wanted to do, he knew Zero never meant to hurt him, so within days, Kaito returned back to his jackass self that liked to flirt with girls and tease his roommates.

Zero then snapped back to reality, staring blanked face at the man in front of him. Kazuo stared at him quizzically, which was what he meant to express intentionally of course. Zero noticed his odd, confused expression, and just gave him a false smile before draining his drink.

Kazuo smiled back, and ordered for more drinks. This time, Zero didn't object or give questioning glares. He simply accepted the drinks as they kept coming. Kazuo decided that his plan was running perfect, so he directed his conversations towards more personal and friendly topics, like hobbies, interests, favourite sports, those kind of harmless subjects that brought Zero to more ease towards him. _Perfect…_

After an hour and a half of drinking and talking, Zero became flushed and started loosening his shirt even more than it already is.

He was drunk.

He was slightly wobbly on his feet, but still stable enough to stand normally. He was chuckling at some of Kazuo's jokes, some weren't even meant for humour, just comments he said out loud that caused Zero to randomly laugh. Zero was also opening up to the stranger even more now, he almost forgot his name for a moment and his speech was slurred.

"Zero? Are you feeling well, you want to go outside for some air, you look like you can't breathe." Zero didn't complain when he heard his first name being spoken by Kazuo, actually, Zero didn't care, he couldn't give a damn anymore.

"Yeah…fresh air sounds *hic*…good…" Kazuo had begun to walk towards the door, expecting Zero to follow behind him, but unfortunately, Zero wasn't tagging behind him, instead, he spotted him walking towards the one of the open windows instead. Curious and confused, Kazuo walked after Zero, only to find him crouching on the edge of the window sill, and by the looks of it, preparing to jump off.

"Wait! What are you doing Zero!- " Too late, by the time Kazuo reached the edge of the window, Zero had already leapt down. Even though they were still situated on the bottom floor of the mansion, it was quite far from the ground up. And to makes matters worse, Zero was downright drunk, which added to Kazuo's worries.

Kazuo peered down the window in relief when he saw Zero safe and sound. "Oi! How long do you plan to watch me from there! *hic*…come join me…" Kazuo sighed and leapt out of the window and landed gracefully on both feet. "Follow me, I saw this peaceful lake over *hic* there…" Zero gestured towards a spot a little far from the mansion.

"Why would you want to go somewhere so far away from the party?" Kazuo quirked up an eyebrow and smiled mischievously.

"The noise in there *hic* is driving me nuts…" grimaced Zero. By the time they reach the peaceful lagoon, Zero fell backwards to lay himself on a soft patch of grass, with his eyes calmly shut closed. The lake was beautiful and memorising, the moonlight shone against the surface of the water, glistening with each ripple that broke the calm surface. Zero propped his head on the palms of his hands and placed one leg over the other, with a serene yet flushed expression adorning his features.

"Say, Zero, you're quite beautiful in the moonlight…" Kazuo sat down besides Zero, brushing a few strands of silver hair out of his eyes. _And I get to claim that beauty tonight…_

"Whatever *hic*," Zero was about to tell Kazuo how perverted he sounded, when a pair of cold lips crashed against Zero's, silencing his thoughts as his eyes flung open to stare opening at Kazuo. Due to the alcohol's side effect of carelessness, Zero decided, _why the heck not, I'll just go for it…_

Zero leaned into the kiss and opened his mouth…and panicked when he felt a strange warm liquid being shoved into his mouth and forcefully down his throat. _W-What? What the hell was that-! _Zero attempted to shove Kazuo off, but the pureblood had already predicted this outcome and within inhuman speed, straddled Zero and pinned his hands above his head with vines that had appeared out of the ground and obediently wrapped around their victim's wrists.

Zero tried to scream and yell at the physco, but failed when another length of vines curled around his mouth, restraining him yelling out of calling for help. Satisfied, Kazuo released his grip on the boy's hands and settled them onto Zero's chest, bringing one up to caress against his reddened check.

"Shhh…don't worry Zero, I didn't give you anything poisonous…" With a smirk planted across his pale complexion, he leaned down and licked across Zero's earlobe, "…as a matter of fact, I gave you something better…I'm sure you'll realise when it takes effect…" His cold, sadistic voice growled across Zero's ear, sending him shivers that coursed through his body in fear and anger.

Then he felt it.

Beads of sweat ran down Zero's forehead and palms, his eyes widened in fury and shock, while his breathing came in short pants. Kiyruu Zero…was getting hard.

With a devilish smirk, Kazuo ran his hand down south to grope Zero, earning a muffled moan from the younger man. "You like this don't you, _Zero_…" Currently amused and pleased with the result, Kazuo tore Zero's shirt open, while taking off his suit's jacket in the process. He ran his thumb across Zero's very erect nipple, receiving yet another delicious moan from the silverette. _That's right, succumb to my touches, taste my pleasure… _The drugs Kazuo forced into Zero were taking full effect by now, so he released the vines away from Zero's mouth.

"Nnnnhgh…p-please…s-stop this…" Zero's body was on fire, it felt like every nerve in his whole system was acting high on senses. Yes, his sensitivity was high as well; they were heating up and pumping extremely fast. His heartbeat increased, he felt like sooner or later it would jump out of his chest and land in the lake to chill off. Zero was trying all he could resisting against these undoubtedly pleasurable feelings, they were fake and were disgusting and humiliating him.

"What's wrong Zero? I know you enjoy it…" Kazuo then summoned more vines to pop out of the ground, which he used to pull Zero's pants, boxers and shoes off, and then very harshly, a thick vine had entered through Zero's entrance, causing him to arch his back in pain and, sadly, pleasure. Kazuo then bent down to run his tongue across his hard pick nub and suck it. During the process, Kazuo ran his free hand to claw at Zero's torso, creating bloody claw marks. He lifted his head and licked across the wound, lapping up the dripping blood in sadistic delight.

Zero was experiencing a heaven-hell, the pleasures he felt were so intense and hot, yet it felt so sickening and ashamed. He could feel both pain and bliss, as well as pleasured and repulsive. "No, stop this…you fucken bastard…" A hand had connected to his face in a painful slap, causing Zero to wince in pain, but decidedly focus his glare on the man straddling him.

"You will respect me!..." A scowl had appeared across the man's features. "…you will obey me…" Kazuo brought his fingers down to Zero's entrance and entered fiercely, causing Zero to cry out in pain and bliss. He began to stretch Zero, tearing him apart inside and out.

"Fuck…you…asshole…" spat Zero, who only managed to anger the man even further, making him dig deeper and harder into Zero's inside, conjuring a painful, twisted torture.

Kazuo suddenly stopped. His body was frozen, immobilized against his will. Within moments, Kazuo was found being flung into the water. An invisible force was pinning him down to the bottom of the lake, and it was not long after that Kazuo broke free of the hold, with his pureblood strength, and submerged to the surface of the water, only to find his haired being gripped tightly in an unpleasant hold.

"What is the meaning of this, _Fukada…_" Kazuo opened his eyes to see two wine-red orbs stare at him in intense rage. He gasped for air while his hands clawed at the man's grip, it was Kaname.

"_Kuran, _how nice of you show up…" As soon as the sarcastic tone left his mouth, he was forced under the water's surface once again. It was so sudden that Kazuo accidentally choked in some water that painfully flooded his lungs, before being brought up after a long minute or two. Choking for air, he uttered, "…you fool…unhand me this instant!"

"Oh I'm the fool? Then do tell me, was it not _foolish_ to force yourself against one of my colleagues?..." Kaname narrowed his eyes as Kazuo just chuckled darkly, causing him to snap and bring his hand up to crush Kazuo's neck. Although, Kazuo did not turn to ashes, but materialised into a swarm of bats which flew off into the night. Of course, Kazuo had escaped, but Kaname had no intention of killing a pureblood, it would cause too much trouble.

Gritting his teeth, Kaname clenched his fist to hold down his anger, but quickly ran over to the helpless boy laying on the ground.

Zero was sore, embarrassed, disgusted, but sadly of all…he was still aroused. His wrists had stung badly, his lower region throbbed with a searing pain, his chests were also bleeding. It seems once again, Zero was cut off by his vampire healing abilities, leaving him in a state of torturous pain, but the problem was, he was still hard, his sensitivity still aching and his breaths came in short gasps of air.

Kaname's heart sank when he took in the sight of Zero's molested posture. Carefully, Kaname removed his jacket and placed it over Zero's chest. He carefully took Zero's wrist and inspected it, his healing abilities were once again cut off. Slowly, he brought the wrist to his lips and placed a chaste kiss against in, while caressing it with his hands gently.

Zero, partly dazed, only stared confusedly at the warmth applied to his wrist. "I'll take you somewhere safe…" Delicately, Kaname picked Zero up and carried him bridal style, while Zero gripped onto Kaname's shirt. He quickly glided through the thick trees before reaching the parking lot. He walked over to his car, which was parked a tad bit isolated from the other cars, allowing Kaname some privacy.

As the car door flew open at Kaname's will, he stepped in the backseat and closed the door on his way in, carefully placing Zero down onto the smooth leather, softly rubbing his fingers against Zero's wounds, wishing he had been there to help Zero sooner. As Kaname tried to pull away from Zero, Zero was insistently gripped onto Kaname's shirt. Kaname was now towering over Zero, positioning over Zero on his elbows and knees. Zero might have been in a dazed and confused state, but Kaname was finding it very awkward in this type of position. Zero pulled harder onto Kaname's shirt, causing him to bend lower to Zero's face.

When Kaname was low enough, Zero buried his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling in the scent of the blood pumping through the pureblood's neck. He absently licked the vampire's neck, tasting the soft, smooth skin that teased against his tastebuds, sending ecstatic waves through his body. His spare hand trailed under Kaname's shirt and along his waist, caressing the creamy, silky skin of his saviour, while his other hand unbuttoned Kaname's shirt.

Kaname shivered, he was losing it to this boy's touches, his hands felt like heaven when they touched him. He wanted more already. Unexpectedly, Zero's fangs sunk deep into Kaname's neck, piercing through the soft skin, and drawing out the pureblood's delicious nectar, a bittersweet fluid that sent pure bliss shooting through his veins. Kaname moaned, he didn't push the boy away, instead he embraced the feeling, it sent him falling over the edge.

After Zero removed his fangs, he licked the bite wounds until they closed off, lapping up the blood trailing down his collarbone. He tilted his head and pushed Kaname up, enabling him to see the vampire's face, before gradually bringing his lips close to Kaname's, their breaths mingling just between their lips, before fully closing the gap between them and connecting their lips together.

Unlike Zero's previous actions, which acted more on instinct due to the drugs, this kiss was what he had _wanted. _Zero licked and nip the bottom of Kaname's lip, seeking and gaining entrance into Kaname's moist cavern, exploring it with his tongue, tasting blood and wine that still lingered within his mouth.

Their bodies became closer, and inevitably, _both _their arousals had rubbed against each other, Zero, since he was wearing nothing to confine his hard-on, grinded his hips against Kaname's bulge, earning a lustful moan.

Kaname broke the kiss, both gasping for air, but their faces were barely inches away from each other. Zero blushed at the closeness, but he didn't care, he was still in a dazed by lustful state that yearned for desire. Kaname began planted kisses along Zero's collarbone, down his chest, descending lower and lower until he reached Zero's erect member.

He teased the tip of Zero's length, licking its slit and fondling with his nipple with his hand at the same time. It was driving Zero insane, he curled his fingers into the brunette's hair, gripping tightly onto his thick, silky locks.

Kaname complied, and took the swollen erection into his mouth, skilfully using his tongue to create pleasure for Zero, who in toll, gladly received it, moaning and heavily panting as the pureblood's talented tongue engulfed his length, while at the same time, playing with one of his nipples, pinching, rubbing and teasing it.

Kaname was driving Zero over the edge, pushing him into a deep ravine of ecstasy. It wasn't long before Zero had released into Kaname's mouth, who had pleasurably swallowed it all. Kaname brought his lips up to meet Zero's where they meshed together in an intimate kiss. The atmosphere that surrounded them was flooded only with their heavy pants and humid with their sweat.

Zero's hands wandered down to Kaname's pants, gently groping and rubbing against the pureblood's arousal. Kaname broke away from the kiss and groaned, a thin line of saliva still lingered between their lips. Kaname's body trembled under the boy's incredible touch, his breathing increased erratically against such small yet wondrous caresses.

Zero gradually unzipped Kaname's pants, sliding it down slowly down his waist, along with his boxers, to reveal his swollen erection. Zero began fisting the pureblood's arousal, Kaname gasped, he lowered his head onto Zero's shoulder for support as his whole body shook from pleasure. His knees and arms were trembling as he bit on his lower lip to avoid making any noises that might attract people's attention, but that was the last thing on his mind, they were too clouded by the waves of pure bliss this hunter gave.

Zero started to stroke Kaname's member faster, pumping the erect length while nipping, kissing and licking at the nape of the pureblood's neck, making him squirm and surrender to his touches.

Kaname had succumbed to the touches too easily, he gave in to the caresses and touches, moaning the boy's name and trembling under the immense pleasure. Zero was enjoying the pureblood reactions, it wasn't every day you got to see a blushing pureblood kneel to his touching.

Kaname let out an ecstatic groan when he released into the hunter's hands, spilling some of his seed onto his lower waist area. He slightly collapsed, still hovering just over Zero so he wouldn't crush him under his weight, while taking in slow, deep breaths, trying to regain his stability.

The hunter below him already fallen into a deep, serene slumber. Kaname decided to shift positions, zipping up his pants, he sat back against the leather seat, while cradling Zero's head in his lap. He the hunter was still naked, but his form was sheltered by Kaname's jacket being placed over him once again. Kaname rested his head against the seat, sighing, he didn't feel like driving tonight, his legs felt like jelly while his hands absently played with the hunter's silver tresses.

With his pureblood powers, he ignited the car's engine, but he didn't dare attempt driving in such a state. Instead, he rolled down the car's windows but only by a small gap. "Seiren." Almost in a heartbeat, his loyal servant appeared before him, bowing her head to her master while placing a hand over her chest in respect.

"You called, Kaname-sama." Kaname smiled, he always admires her dedication, no matter the numerous occasions she became such help. No matter where he went, his body guard protected and served him with her life.

"Please escort me back home, I'm too tired to do so myself tonight."

"Gladly, my Lord." She bowed once again before entering through the driver's seat, and taking control of the wheel before driving off into the lone highway. Kaname stared at Zero's chest rising and falling through his jacket, it was obvious that Zero was going to have a hangover tomorrow morning, he might even forget what happened between Fukada and him…no. He has the right to know, despite his reaction.

_Kaname just had to brace himself for tomorrow morning…_

**Hayashi Kimiko's apartment, 3am**

"Goodnight Yori-chan, sorry I took so long at the Ruins, but anyways, sweet dreams." Kimiko kissed her friend's cheek before waving off cheerily and skipping back to her apartment across the hall.

"Good night to you to Kimi-chan." Sayori smiled sweetly at her friend before closing her apartment door quietly.

Kimiko jabbed her keys into the lock and walked into her apartment. She stepped over the piles of documents, books, pizza boxes, clothes and coke cans. Yes, her apartment was a filth, but at least it gave the aura of a normal university student, because behind all that filth was something even dirtier…

_Briiiiing, briiiing. _Kimiko was startled by the sound of her mobile ringing. She fished it out and stared at the caller ID: Private. Annoyed, she flung it open. "Yes?"

"It's me." A deep voice answered at the other line.

"Oh, hello Kazuo-san, glad to hear you're calling, so tell me…how did it work out?"

* * *

***sweatdrops* it's 3am right now, I'm finally god dammed finished with this chapter(I think my fingers fell off writing this), so sorry it was long, but it had to do since I wouldn't be able to update for a while so I hope the length and the half-lemon satisfied you guys, I didn't want Zero and Kaname to go all the way, not yet anyway XD**

**So sorry this took so long, it's just that my parents don't know I write fanfics, let alone Yaoi, so basically I literally had to sneak up in 1am to write my fics, then get distracted my facebook or youtube then get on track and go back to bed at 4am so that I wouldn't get caught =_=, gomenasai, I get easily distracted like a dog to a squirrel…**

**Anyways, please review, I love all reviewers with all my heart! X3 Please review, reviewers shall get cookies, I will reply to any questions or just reply to thank you for reading, and creative criticism is most definitely welcomed, I have a feeling there are mistakes here, sorry, I couldn't proof read cause…well…I was too lazy…AND that I wanted to post this sooner, so yeah. **

**Review please x3 **


	6. My Debt to you

… **Hi! I hope I wasn't too long with this chappie! I did plan to get it done last week, but when shit comes up I just can't multitask like the way I should, gomen! And thanks to all my reviewers, you are the guys that keep my going! Just absolutely love you! Not to mention people who favourite me or my story, I love you guys too! So here's my chappie, hope it's up to normal standards! :S**

**Disclaimer: **_**Obviously **_**I don't own Vampire Knight, just my evil OCs =) **

▂ ▃ ▅ ▆ █ **My Debt to You…**█ ▆ ▅ ▃ ▂

Kaname stood in front of his bathroom mirror, hands weakly clenching the cold marble countertop as he slowly lifted his head to stare at his reflection. The hunter was already sleeping soundly in his guest room. Kaname had gently carried him there and had cleaned him up a bit before leaving him, resisting the urge to just snuggle up close to the silverette and embrace him all night long. It felt so right to be just near the hunter, even though they weren't even proper friends.

His hands unconsciously moved up to caress his neck, slightly shivering at the sensitive closed wound of a bite mark…something so erotic, so passionate, so exciting…yet so forbidden.

Kuran Kaname knew that allowing an ex-human and vampire hunter biting him would raise havoc and inevitable disturbance in his pureblood status. Don't get him wrong, Kaname had bedded with many vampires, many which were mainly of high status, and yes, he had gone both ways, so he wasn't new to the experience with men, heck, he was far from inexperienced when it came to sexual pleasures, despite gender.

But this…_this was different…_

Even though Kaname couldn't put his finger on it, he knew that the previous experience he had in the car with Kiyruu Zero was somewhat…momentous. He hadn't even gone all the way and he already craved more, but he felt it was wrong, _Zero was nearly attacked…-set your mind on other things Kuran! _With a deep, trembling breath, Kaname relaxed before stripping off his clothing and disposing them onto the floor. He stepped into the shower and turned the taps on, adjusting the settings to a comfortable measure.

He stood there under the warm rushing water splashing sharply against his skin. What was he going to do now? What was he going to do when he woke up? Things would definitely be different…awkward even. Kaname never had to think about or ponder upon thoughts that concerned anyone he shared a sexual tie with, but now…now his head was a mess just thinking about it.

Maybe Zero would forget everything that happened, it's not like he was going to miss anything that happened tonight, but it pained Kaname if Zero forgot about the pleasurable experience they had previously shared just moments prior. No matter how much he had wished the hunter would forget everything about what happened between him and Fukada, it wouldn't be right, _either way he'd find out sooner or later._

_Fukada Kazuo._ The very name left a repulsive aftertaste in Kaname's mind. It enraged him that he had to meet Fukada once again in such an unfortunate manner. It had been probably around 4 years since his last encounter with that man, Kaname just wished he had never had to meet such a person again, but fate had cruel tricks…

Not wanting to think anymore, Kaname quickly cleaned himself before exiting the steamy shower stall to dry off and get changed. He wrapped a towel around his waist and departed from the bathroom into his room. He strolled over to his wardrobe and pulled out a red long-sleeved shirt and merely wore it on it on without bothering to button it on, leaving his bare, flawless chest exposed. He wore on some boxers and some comfortable trousers, _maybe I should check if Zero's okay…_

Kaname walked out of the room and down the corridor, anxious and nervous to see the silver-haired hunter once more just for the night. He convinced himself that it was just to make sure to check if he was okay, not out of sheer anticipation or desire… at least he tried, that is.

As he reached the bedroom door, he opened it slowly to reveal the ex-human sprawled across the bed, tangled in the silk sheets in such a seductive pose. The pureblood smirked; it was such an erotic tease. Kaname shook away his thoughts and closed the door behind him as he walked over to the hunter.

As he near the hunter, he noticed Zero was actually sweating and slightly panting. There were no lights turned on in the room, only the dim illuminated moonlight that leaked from the creases of the heavy drapes. A small spill of moonlight shone across Zero's chest, outlining the well-built contours of his figure. Kaname was so memorized he stood there for a good minute or two before snapping back into reality when he heard Zero gasp.

He reluctantly placed his palm gently over Zero's forehead, feeling that the hunter's temperature had risen almost to a dangerously intense level. He felt his pulse and listened to the faint erratic heartbeat, he was shocked to find it beating furiously fast.

"Zero?..." Kaname shook him, but the only response was a slight frown and groan. This was bad…he hadn't expected Zero to heat up like this, how could he have not noticed beforehand? Perhaps it was because he was too dazed by thoughts that he had missed it. It was strange, Zero seemed fine just a while ago, it was quite surprising actually…

Kaname grew more worried, he certainly didn't want Zero to die, definitely not. Somehow, if the person is his arms right now weren't Zero, Kaname knew that he wouldn't bother to help himself and just send in Seiren. But for now, he wanted to help this ex-human on his own, like he did a few nights ago…

Kaname shook away his thoughts and concentrated them on the figure laying beneath him, suddenly struggling to breath, taking in only short intakes of air. Kaname decided that Zero needed to cool down first, so he lifted him into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. He placed Zero on floor where he leaned against a tiled wall, hoping that would keep him down a bit while he prepared a cold moist towel.

Kaname then crouched down besides the semi-conscious hunter, and carefully placed the damp cloth against his forehead, dabbing it evenly amongst his flushed skin. Kaname let the towel rest lightly on Zero's head while he quickly unbuttoned Zero's shirt, disposing it onto the tiled floor while resuming to Zero's flushed forehead. He then rinsed the towel of the sweat and heat, cooling it down again by the cold rushing water before placing it over the hunter's collarbone, working his way down slowly, until he reached the chest.

He attempted a few more times but started to notice that his efforts weren't doing much of a difference to Zero's previous state.

So he guessed he had no choice.

Kaname left the towel on the countertop and walked over to the bathtub, where he turned on the taps and plugged the sinkhole. Kaname chose the bathtub instead of the shower because he felt it would be more troublesome in the shower recess, either standing up or laying down, it would be both uncomfortable. He made sure the temperature was cold, or perhaps maybe even freezing cold. He began to roll up his sleeves and continued to dab the moist cloth onto different areas of Zero's upper body.

He waited until the bathtub was filled up to a reasonable amount before stripping off the hunter's other clothing, including his pants, which Kaname had taken out of his own closet for the hunter to wear. He wasn't wearing any underwear or boxers, so the sight of Zero's lower region made Kaname blush, even if he had seen _that _part of Zero already. He tried to avert his gaze while he gently carried the hunter in his arms and over to the edge of the bathtub.

He gently tried to place the hunter into the tub of freezing water, only to have him gasp and cling to Kaname with a tight, firm grip, whimpering at the sudden stab of cold water. Kaname sighed; it wasn't going to be any easy getting him in slowly, so he might as well lower him in quicker.

Carefully, Kaname dropped Zero into the pool of water. Zero immediately reacted to the sharp piercing of cold water; his eyes flew right open as he gasped. The sudden jab of coldness collided with the heat, which made Zero's head spin as he gripped onto the edge of the bathtub.

Kaname began to worry more, maybe he shouldn't have done that…no. Zero was going to be fine.

"W-What…?" Zero shivered as his body heat began to gradually cool down and even with the ice-cold water. His legs felt heavy and his head was spinning, he couldn't concentrate properly until he spotted a tall figure crouching besides him.

"…are you feeling better now?" The deep-silky voice sent realisation through Zero's mind,-it was Kaname! Almost instantly, Zero began to try and stand up, but failed and slipped, unconsciously grabbing the pureblood by his loose shirt and dragging him in. Kaname was too deep in concern he didn't respond to Zero's sudden grip and fell clumsily into the bathtub with Zero underneath him.

As quickly as he could, he yanked Zero to the surface to allow him to breathe. As Zero submerged from underneath the surface he took in deep breaths of air before realising what had just happened. _Way to go Kiyruu, why don't you just pat yourself on the fucking back…_

Zero lifted his head to stare shyly into the pureblood's eyes. Unexpectedly, their faces were _really _close to each other…uncomfortably close actually. Zero turned his head and scowled as he was blushing, how did he manage to get himself in such a position. Kaname was kneeling while both of his arms were occupied at the edge of the bathtub, unintentionally cornering Zero between his arms.

He pulled back a little to give each other some space, the closeness was driving him crazy, all Kaname wanted was to taste Zero's enticing lips. It wasn't just his lips, it was everything about the hunter that looked appealing, his cheeks were dusted with an adorable rosy flush, his eyes were a beautiful shade of amethyst, Kaname wondered why he didn't appreciate such beauty up closely before until now-…

Kaname shook away his thoughts, it wasn't time to be thinking any of this now, heck, he shouldn't even be thinking it in the first place, he didn't remember truly admiring someone's complexion before, only some friends or a few people he knew, but they were only for a brief moment, unlike now, Kaname felt like he could stare at Zero all night (figuratively speaking).

Zero could see the pureblood staring at him, which wasn't making the situation any better. "Sorry… didn't mean to pull you in…" mumbled Zero, his head cast sidewards to avoid any eye contact. He began to shift a little, when he realised one thing.

He was naked.

_Fuck! _Zero was stark naked, and the worst thing was Kaname was kneeling right in front of him. Questions began to form up in Zero's head. How did he end up here in the first place? Why was he here? What happened?

Zero thought back and could nearly die of embarrassment and shock after he recalled the previous events that took place at Takuma's party. He remembered that Kazuo guy who had drugged him and had was nearly close to raping him, unless if it was called rape after Zero recalled the feelings his body was forced into, something of _disgusting pleasure. _

His eyes widened in yet any shock, Kaname had…saved him…hadn't he? Zero wished that he could just drown right at that moment. How utterly embarrassing could of it been, possible unimaginably humiliating, and worst of all, he couldn't remember what had happened after Kaname had rescued him, but one thing Zero assumed was that Kaname had brought him to his own home and…threw him into cold water? It seemed confusing but Zero couldn't care less…he had been saved by the vampire…again. _Good job Kiyruu, might as well throw yourself off a cliff and wait for him to catch you… _

How could he have shown such weakness and vulnerability, he should have been more cautious, especially when attending a party full of vampires… Wait! What about Yuuki, Ichiru and Kaito, were they going to be alright, oh God help him if just one of them were to ever get hurt…

Kaname had snapped out of his trance as he focusing on Zero's emotions. Perhaps Zero was starting to remember everything now… _hopefully…_

He held onto Zero's chin and titled the hunter's head up, ignoring the slight flinch by the contact. He stared into the hunter's lilac orbs with a soft, concerned expression. He could tell Zero was scared and very vulnerable at the moment.

"Zero…are you okay?..." asked Kaname, he knew the question was somewhat beyond ridiculous, of course Zero wasn't okay, he had been through a lot tonight-or even the whole week considering what happened at Tainted Beat. Zero nodded his head. Kaname expected that lying gesture, so he slowly pulled the hunter into a warm embrace, he felt Zero's demeanour had cooled down to a respectful temperature, so maybe it was time for him to leave the cold water.

Zero on the other hand, wished he could stay in that embrace forever, he needed this warmth, this comfort, this… protection. He felt so susceptible and defenceless…so open. Why were such people after him, what did they want?...

It was all so confusing and it scared him. Yes…it frightened the living daylights out of him; all he wanted now was to melt into the man's warm compensation. He felt Kaname moving away so he weakly gripped onto the back of Kaname's shirt, gesturing for him to stay a bit longer.

Kaname registered the silent plea and couldn't help but to comfort the hunter more. He leaned in more forward and embraced the hunter more tightly, wrapping his hand around him and using his other to softly caress his silver locks while he rested his chin on the boy's head. He whispered soothing words of reassurance that everything was going to be alright.

Time flew as they stayed in the same position, Kaname shifting a little due to the slight numbness building up in his knees while Zero was nearly dozing off. The only things heard were the soft droplets of water splashing in the sink and the gently sploshes from the small movements in the bathtub. Kaname thought it was best to leave now, considering it might already be morning if they were to stay any longer.

He gently pulled away, staring into Zero's lilac orbs. "Hey, it's gonna be alright, let's get out now…" Zero nodded, he was in a more composed and normal condition now. His breathing was level, his temperature at average and his pulse at a considerable speed. Kaname stepped out of the tub, and grabbed the nearest clean towel and handed it to Zero, who had also got out and was now flushed by another wave of embarrassment.

Kaname decided to leave the bathroom, the mess left behind could be easily cleared by a maid later. As they entered the guest bedroom, Kaname gestured towards the bed for Zero to rest while he went to find him some spare, fitting clothes for Zero.

As Zero sat on the edge of the bed with the towel wrapped around his waist, his head swarmed with so many questions that invaded his thoughts and collided against each other. But it all lead down to one reasonable question.

_What. The. Fuck. Happened? _

He wondered how he might of screwed up this time, it was obvious that it was big time. Zero closed his eyes and focused, he replayed events of how he ended up in Takuma's residence, walking in to greet several people before meeting Kazuo.

He had never seen him around before, so he couldn't say he was a familiar face. Revenge was a possibility, but he couldn't recall any 'Fukada' along one of his missions, and he was a pureblood so it was certain Zero had never dealt with his before, due to the fact that Zero only resided in hunting level E vampires, or Ds if considering the situation of a certain case. But in this case, Zero was sure he would remember being involved with a pureblood.

And yet the irony of the whole thing shot Zero like a bullet. He was currently sitting inside a pureblood's bedroom, or his guestroom so to speak. He had already shared rather intimate moments, such as the blood offer and the kiss… which Zero remembered very well. He wasn't the one for romantic stuff, but he wish he could taste those lips against his once more, he desired for the moisture and wetness of the pureblood's tongue pressed against his own. The thought made Zero shuddered in desire.

_Stop it Kiyruu, think other thoughts, and concentrate on your memory dammit! _

Zero traced back down memory lane and remembered Kazuo acting all nice and a bit flirty in a few parts, he remembered how he was drunken and drugged, but he wasn't the one forced to go to that secluded area by the lake, it was his choice alone. _You just had to be that stupid didn't you…_ Zero cursed himself for being too careless.

He retraced the events quickly, skimming through the parts he wanted to never see again, perhaps even erase it from his own memory. But no. Things didn't simply run that easy and Zero was stuck with that disgusting event in the back of his mind for life.

He remembered nearly dazing out unconscious as Kaname went in to stop Kazuo from damaging any further through Zero's pride and dignity, he also heard the faint words of Kaname and Kazuo talking, like they knew each other before. Zero remembered something warm after that, he couldn't make out what, but it was sure as hell pleasant. His mind blurred out from then on, he felt a weird tingling that tugged at him whenever he tried to think back. Damn…alcohol can do crazy shit can't it?

Zero ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed, maybe he's just ask Kaname, the curiosity did get the better of him, and he did intend to find out what exactly happened the night Kaname took him back to his place…

Kaname quietly strode down the empty corridor, carrying a spare blue dress shirt and sweatpants he found lying around in his closet. He himself had already changed into clean or drier clothes, a black dress shirt and black silk pants. He stopped at the door, and wrapped his hand around the door knob before turning and pushing open the door.

He spotted Zero sitting at the edge of the bed, with the towel still wrapped around his waist, perhaps more loosely now, considering he might of sat there for some time. He noticed he had startled the hunter a bit, as he was staring at the pureblood like he had magically materialised on the spot in front of him, when really he walked the whole way to his room and back. Surely Zero should of sensed his presence nearing earlier couldn't he?

Pushing the thought aside, Kaname handed the clothes to Zero.

"Thanks…" mumbled the hunter, as he stood up and headed towards the bathroom to change.

"Take your time." Kaname leaned against a wall while waiting for Zero, he knew there were going to be questions he wanted answered, so he stayed back with most of his explanations planned out in his head, each worded properly in order not to frighten the hunter.

As the bathroom door slowly opened, Kaname saw Zero walk out, with determined and nervous features adorning his expression. It has seemed like Zero had also thought out his question and was persistent to have each and every one answered… _truthfully. _

It wasn't a lie that Kaname had thought of lying to the hunter, but guilt would chew his up and spit him out, it wasn't a pretty feeling, but it was one Kaname thought he could live with, rather than the possible hate or disgust that might follow if he had told the truth. But unfortunately, all Kaname could do was tell whatever the hunter wanted to know. End of story.

"Feel free to ask what you want, Zero." The reassuring words lit up a small spark of approval from Kaname. He took a breath, he debated to himself what question to reside in first, and it had reached to a conclusion.

"Are my friends alright?..." Kaname was surprised that Zero would concern his friends over his well-being, but it had touched him that he had such pure kindness lingering inside him with such delicacy. Kaname thought it was one of the questions saved last, but being the well-organised pureblood he was, he had already sorted that issue out.

"My assistant Seiren has it all in control. She informed some of my friends to take good care of them, they are currently in safe hands now, or back at their own home, but where ever they might be now, I'm sure they're safe." Zero let out a breath he had kept in, _at least they're alright… _The certainty in Kaname's eyes and voice helped Zero relax a bit. His lips formed a smile, he was glad that Kaname had taken such measures for his family, they were the world to him…

Kaname's breath hitched in his throat at Zero's small, yet genuine, smile. It was… beautiful. But he quickly stepped out of his trance and focused on Zero again, it seemed like he had another question in toll.

"Who is Fukada Kazuo?" Kaname had resisted the urge to blow-up something, the name irked him to no end. Only a few cracks had appeared on the nearby window, but it didn't surprise the hunter, in fact, he was sure he would get this reaction somehow. "So… you know him."

"Unfortunately… he was my, ex-business partner…" Memories were flooding through his head, he didn't wanted to be reminded of the dirty things Kazuo had done, but being a pureblood, he remained civil and merely cut off ties with him, hoping to never see his face again, but the world was too small for such a wish. "I sincerely apologize for the harm he caused you, it really wasn't it my realisation I would run into him last night… I truly am sorry…"

A small pain flashed in Kaname's eyes as he apologized softly to Zero, who in turn, decided to drop the subject on him and conclude that maybe Kazuo was just a sick, twisted pervert. He then came down to that one question that kept on clinging to his curiosity like glue.

"What happened last night? After… you know…" Kaname knew what he had wanted to know, he knew this question was coming, yet he was still empty and dried out of what to say. He thought he had it prepared, yet didn't, he was still finding that one explanation he'll have to tell Zero. He had basically engaged in a sexual intimacy with the hunter right after he was nearly raped… _Just great, I'm sure he'll be so forgiving when I tell him… _Kaname winced inwardly at those piercing sarcastic comments, how could he possibly tell Zero.

"It's… hard to explain Zero." Commented Kaname, as he ran his fingers through his chocolate locks while averting away from eye contact. His cheeks dusted a slight rosy red, which had caught Zero's attention. What happened that could make Kaname this… unsure.

"Kaname…" Zero's tone held a small yet silent warning, demanding that he was told what happened that night, yet comforting that it was okay to tell him. It was only a minute of silence that passed by, but it felt like eternity when Kaname's feet were frozen with his head facing to the ground, he felt so ashamed at the moment…

He sighed, he couldn't possible _tell_ him what had happened, but if he could somehow _show _him… something inside Kaname clicked as he thought of an alternative solution, he could transfer his memories to Zero through his blood, it would have to just be a slit to the wrist where he could extract a small amount of his blood. It didn't seem any different the telling the hunter directly, but then again, it could be worse, but Kaname could find his voice to possibly tell the hunter verbally…

"Kaname! Tell me what happened… I need to know." The slight plea in Zero's voice almost gave Kaname no choice but to surrender to the consequences of what was to come. He walked over to Zero, tearing a slit through his wrist with his fang.

Zero stared at the pureblood in absolute shock as he saw the blood slowly leak out of the small wound and down his arm. "What the hell are you doing!" On instinct, Zero wrapped his hand around Kaname's wrist, apply pressure to ensure it would stop bleeding until it healed in a vampire rate. He usually did this to Yuuki when she sometimes cut herself accidentally.

"I'm afraid you would not forgive me if I told you, so I thought I'd show you instead…" Kaname lifted his arm and directed it towards Zero's lips, with the hunter's hands still gripping onto, this time to push the bleeding wrist away from him. His eyes began to glow a bright red hue due to his vampire instinct going crazy for the willing blood offered to him.

Kaname sensed that the hunter would not understand, so he elaborated. "My blood has the ability to transfer some memories into the blood offered to any person I wish to do so…" Zero's eyes widened they narrowed. He wasn't going to take any more of the pureblood, he had already offered his blood to save his life and rescued him from Kazuo's crazy grasp, even taking his sweet, sweet blood, despite how tempting, would be drowning him in further debt to the vampire.

"W-What…!-"Be began to struggle and push the wrist further from his lips, stepping back a little. He gasped when Kaname had quickly stepped forward and swung his other arm around Zero's waist, closing the space between them as their chest nearly pressed together.

"Just drink it already!" Kaname honestly didn't understand why Zero would throw aside such offer for pure blood. It was almost madness through his perspective, Kaname's bloodline was one of the oldest, most pure blood that ever existed, and the ex-human before him was trying to push it away.

"No! S-Stop it!" Zero lifted his free arm and began to push the pureblood away, why couldn't he just tell him what happened that was so bad, it had to result in the pureblood offering his blood to him just to _tell _him what went on.

That was it. Something inside Kaname had snapped, he had never been treated with such rejection against his own blood! Kaname growled, he pushed the hunter until he sent them both falling onto the soft mattress behind them. With vampire-like speed, Kaname raised his non-bleeding hand and bent both of the hunter's arms behind his back before falling onto the bed, straddling over Zero. One of his hands were still gripping onto Zero's wrist together while his other, bleeding hand was held in front of Zero's face.

"Why do you refuse my blood Zero? Why!" Kaname was losing it, but was too clouded by a sudden anger that flared through him, causing him to over react like this. Zero glared at the pureblood on top of him, struggling to break free of his hold. He simply didn't want to be deeper in debt to the pureblood; he had already saved him twice if that weren't enough!

Something within Zero flashed at the sudden awareness of their position. He scowled and turned his head away from the pureblood, squeezing his eyes closed. He felt fear. Something he didn't want to. It felt so… familiar…

He realised that Kaname was in the same position he was in with Kazuo. The thought sent shivers through his body. "S-Stop…" Zero's whisper was laced with fear and distress. Snapping out of his overreaction, Kaname slowly released his grip on Zero, who took the chance to free himself and pushed Kaname away from him, scooting backwards on the bed to get away from the pureblood.

Kaname stared at the hunter, his expression wore a frown, but his eyes were clouded with fear, an emotion Kaname himself had caused. He watched and listened as the hunter's breathing went from ragged to control within a few moments before hearing him speak.

"Why Kaname… What could happen that you couldn't possibly tell me!" Zero's anger was clearly evident in his voice as he stared at the bed sheets, avoiding any eye contact. _Not only that, why did you have to go that far…_

"It's not something I can… explain in detail, I don't even think I can word it properly." Stated the pureblood, Zero's narrowed his eyes and brought them up to stare into Kaname's deep ashamed ones. "If you would just drink my blo-"

"No!"

"Why not! Do you find my blood that disgusting? Or do you find me disgusting in general!" Kaname's outburst sent a tiny pang of guilt to Zero's heart, did Kaname really think that? It wasn't because he found him disgusting, the pureblood was far from disgusting, Zero wanted nothing more than to lick the dry blood that stuck to Kaname's hand…

This was getting childish, they were both being stubborn and Zero knew it. Sighing at the situation, Zero spoke up, "I would never find your blood disgusting, quite the opposite in fact… it's just that I don't want to be in debt to you any longer than I already am. Think about it, you already saved my sorry ass twice!"

Kaname felt genuinely shocked, it was all because Zero felt in debt to him? Kaname never realised the hunter felt so strongly about such a thing, he didn't even bother with the fact. He felt strangely attached to the hunter, he didn't realise it meant too much to be in debt to him. As a matter of fact, Kaname believed he could give himself to Zero and would care…

But if it meant that much to him, Kaname had no choice, he sighed and relaxed himself a bit, before moving towards the bed and sitting down. He slouched over, with his hands clasped together in a nervous gesture… _here goes nothing. _

Zero carefully eyed Kaname as he began his explanation.

"What happened that night, it was out of my control… you were drunk, confused… and…a-aroused." He paused for a moment, not daring to turn his head and face the predictable expression Zero would have shown. "I helped you into my car… you were in need for blood, so you bit me…" _Unaware of the fact that it had also aroused me… _

As soon as Zero heard he had taken blood from the pureblood _again, _he was shocked… and entirely consumed by remorse and shame. How could he have done _that_ to Kaname, how could he drain the pureblood of his sustenance? Did Zero really have no control over his beastly half, was he really that weak he had to hurt someone that had shown him nothing but generosity and kindness towards him.

"K-Kaname… I'm so sorry…" The last word came out as a whispered sob, Zero felt like he could die of humiliation and regret right at this moment. Kaname kept his gaze towards the ground, telling himself he couldn't meet Zero's eyes, he wanted to have the confidence to turn around and apologize to Zero directly, face to face, but he didn't have that in him… not when he was around him…

_No confidence? What happened to you Kuran, pull yourself together! Why must you lose your cool around him dammit! _

"… after that… I helped… _relieve _the pain or your…-aroused condition…" Kaname coughed slightly to clear his throat, he needed to have more eloquence, because he wasn't putting much of an effort to stay calm and collected like the pureblood prince he should be.

Zero processed the words, flashes of the events returned to his mind as he began to remember…

His eyes widened, his whole face felt extremely hot, even his ears were burning up. What did he do! How far did it really go? Oh dear lord… how drunk was he to be so… unconscious and unaware of what happened… and most importantly, why did Kaname… do _that_?

Zero didn't know what emotions he should hold at the moment, he felt embarrassed and shocked at the same time, but a small part of him yelled out that the pureblood had no right to do such a thing when he was in such a state. Then there was that really small corner buried deep within Zero that whispered softly to him.

_He gave you blood twice… I bet you didn't even need it the second time… he's helped you a lot, and all you can do is be the helpless level E that leeches from people that care for you… honestly, you should be the one giving him your blood…_

Zero pushed the thought away, he couldn't bear listening to the voices that echoed deep inside him, all he could do now was to… what _could _he do… he felt hopeless, small, fragile... but he had to stay strong, he had to pick up the bits and pieces of shattered control and hold them tightly for now…

Kaname felt his breath get caught in his throat at the silence emitted between them, gradually he tilted his head to the side just enough to see the hunter out of the corner of his eye. Zero was hunched over on the bed, his silver bangs covering his lilac orbs with both hands fisted together.

He knew it, Zero was angry. _Well of course he would be, what did you expect, a pat on the back and an 'It was nothing', look? _Kaname bit his lip, he wanted to reach out for Zero and reassure him that he had no intention of hurting him in any way, but refrained from doing so, he didn't want to scare him any further than he already has.

Zero stood up from where he sat, his face still facing downwards to the ground. It wasn't fair, he had possibly hurt someone who had saved his life and gave him blood twice, even if his saviour had been a pureblood, a vampire that he should have despised from the very depths of his soul… yet he couldn't, not after everything he'd done for him.

"Why… why do you bother with me, what good does it do you?" Zero's voice was shaking as he spoke, it was fierce, but at the same time trembling. Did Kaname want something from him in return? But Zero had nothing to offer him, nothing that he could think of that will help lessen the debt he had with Kaname… but he was a pureblood, and all purebloods always wanted something in return… they always did.

"Zero…" Did he hate him now? It could seem that way, all he could do now was to brace for what Zero might lash out at him, physically or verbally, it didn't matter, both will have the same impact and result; pain and fury.

Kaname's head jerked up when he sensed the sudden scent of blood hit the air. Zero had sliced a small cut in his neck, letting the blood drip down his neck and disappearing underneath the blue dress shirt. Zero kneeled on the bed, his eyes met Kaname as he began to swiftly claw his neck, drawing even more gashes of blood that dripped from his hand and landed on the silk sheets.

Kaname was mortified at the sight, was this a way Zero planned on punishing him, by driving him into insane bloodlust? Kaname hadn't consumed any blood tablets since the party, but his control was way more stronger than any other vampire, so he was able to hold on, at least for the time being. Zero's blood was somewhat… intoxicating, it almost _felt _delicious just from the aroma in the air.

Kaname grabbed Zero's wrist to restrain him form further damaging his skin. "Stop this nonsense! What are doing!" He frowned at the boy's tactics, growling with his fangs bare.

Zero only chuckled, it sounded dark and cold. A pained smile was forced onto his lips as he directed his stare at Kaname. "Isn't this what you want? Take it." _You wouldn't bother with me unless you wanted at least something… _Zero lifted his other hand and ran a finger through cut, covering it with his blood before bringing it to Kaname's soft, rosy lips, before pushing it gently into his mouth.

Kaname froze, but then instantly reacted to the contact and began close his mouth around the finger, he once again, lost himself in the boy's touch and softened his grip on his hand, swirling his tongue around the blood-coated finger, tasting every inch of Zero's skin and blood, savouring the delicious taste it brought to his mouth.

Zero had snapped out of his cold demeanour and was flushed at the sight he saw. Kaname was also kneeling in front of him, his eyes closed as his mouth enwrapped itself around his finger. His breathing became hitched and uneven as he felt that warm, moist tongue caress his flesh, it felt so seductive, so… sexual.

_Sexual. _That word reminded him of what he had done with Kaname in his car, what he had taken from the vampire… but it didn't make sense now. Why did Kaname go that far last night to relieve him from his arousing pain? Was Zero thinking too much into the problem? Was he judging it from the wrong angle?

Perhaps he was.

Maybe all Kaname wanted was so help him, asking nothing or little in return. That seemed unlikely, yet possible at the same time, were there two motives behind it all?... Zero did want to believe that Kaname had good intentions, but he was a pureblood vampire, the same kind that had turned him into the monster he became…

"Mhmmn…" Zero slight out a faint moan as he felt Kaname's teeth lightly graze against his finger, it was such a simple gesture, yet it sent shivers flying through Zero's body. He was pretty sure the blood from his finger was already gone, but he didn't care, neither of them did.

When Kaname heard the moan, he opened his eyes and found the source of the noise, kneeling before him, an adorable blush adorning his soften features. His gaze shifted down, focusing on a very slowly healing wound. He gently pulled the finger out of his mouth, his tongue sliding along it as it retreated. Kaname leaned forward, inching closer to the boy's wounded neck, inhaling in the sweet smell of blood and Zero's scent.

He lapped up some of the blood dripping down Zero's collarbone, tracing it with his tongue as it slowly slid across the claw marks. Zero trembled under the slick caress, _so warm… _one of Kaname's hands was around his waist while the other was placed on Zero's shoulder. Zero was grabbing on weakly to Kaname's shirt, eyes squeezed closed as Kaname's mouth began to place small kisses along the nape of his neck. Zero felt a mix of emotions, he was scared, yet it was so pleasurable…

Zero was beginning to think that Kaname should have sunken his fangs into his flesh any minute now, just waiting for the right moment until he penetrated him with those blades of poison… _deadly pain; it was bound to happen by now. Hot deadly pain. _

But instead Kaname had other intentions, he kneeled there, face pressed against Zero's neck, licking and kissing the gradually healing wounds, until they eventually closed up. He sighed, resting his head onto Zero's shoulder, holding on to him in that position for several more minutes, needing to feel the boy, needing to know he was alright, _I would never hurt you…_

Zero relaxed, he was still confused, still wondering and waiting for what was going to happen next. It was now Zero's turn to sigh; he'd been through a lot already, more than he had in years. The sudden turn of events had left a mark on Zero's mind, but he'll live through it, he always has…

Zero gently pulled away from the pureblood's warmth, already missing the comfort he moved away from. "I think it's be best if I were to leave now, my friends might be waiting." He stepped off the bed and purposely stared at the ground, hoping it'll disguise the heavy blush that heated his face immensely.

"Of course, I'll send someone to escort you back home." Kaname had to resist the urge to hold on to the boy and never let him go, but dismissed the feeling, also stepping off the bed, he also decided that he'll send someone to take Zero home besides himself, solely because he feared that if was around the boy any longer, he'd probably do something he'll regret. The taste of Zero's enticingly delicious blood was still lingering on the tip of his tongue, it took tremendous will power on Kaname's part to hold back. "Please wait in the lounge room, it's downstairs on your right, I'll be there in just a sec."

Zero nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with a _click. _His was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down from the heat that kept building up. _How embarrassing, I can't believe that actually happened… _He rubbed his fingers together, the one Kaname had placed in his mouth was still a little wet and it was still coated Kaname's moist essence.

He absently brought the finger to his own lips, his tongue almost coming in contact with it, before quickly rubbing it against his shirt, mortified at what he had nearly done. _W-What… what the hell is wrong with you Kiyruu! Come to your senses already!... _

Kaname silently listened to the soft sound of Zero's footsteps fade away, he then rushed over to his desk, shuffling through drawers until he found a box of blood tablets. He poured himself a glass of water and popped in several blood tablets. He impatiently shook the glass, attempting to speed up the process of the dissolving pills, before downing the half-red liquid. He didn't bother to wait for it to fully dissolve, his bloodlust was at a dangerous level at the moment, what he needed was a moment to control himself and collects his thoughts.

After a slow minute or two, Seiren appeared at his door and knocked. "Come in, Seiren." She obediently walked in, this time greeting her superior by kneeling on one knee with her arm crossed over her chest. It was times like these that Seiren showed the most respect, mainly because she either had bad news, or just felt really sympathetic to the pureblood.

Unfortunately, it was bad news.

"Please forgive me Kaname-sama, it has seemed that only a few hours I was informed by one of the maids that Fukada-san had attempted to trespass within the area, but then left unexpectedly." The glass in Kaname's hand cracked as his grip increased. The shards were digging into his palms, but to him at the moment, it as numbed by his dangerous aura that reeked anger. Seiren heard the glass break, but she didn't flinch, she merely continued to stare at the ground, her head bowed slightly. She still wore her expressionless mask, her monotone voice no different. "Kaname-sama…"

"And why was I not told this earlier!" he snapped, eyes glowing crimson red as he glared at the fearless noble before him.

"I apologize Kaname-sama, you were busy with Kiyruu-san, so I took in the liberty to go after Fukada-san myself, by my attempts were sadly futile." He exhaled deeply, he didn't need to get worked up right now, he understood that Seiren was only trying to help; she had all the loyalty and commitment of a dedicated soldier, ready to fight for Kaname even if it killed her.

"I understand, I'll see to that problem later. I need you to give Zero's belongings and shoes before he departs for his home, and prepare a vehicle for me, I'll be the one driving him home." Seiren nodded and disappeared. Kaname poured himself another glass of water, popping in the same amount of blood tablets, but this time waiting for it to dissolve instead. Even though he'd said he'll send an escort for Zero, he wouldn't dare risk that fact that Fukada was nearby, most likely devising disgusting plans for god knows what…

Downstairs in the living room, Zero was leaning against one of the walls, staring absently outside the window. When minutes had passed, a female with short grey hair appeared at the door, holding what seemed like his belongings from last night.

"Kaname-sama told me to give you these." She held out her arms and handed them back to Zero, who mumbled a quick 'thanks' as the vampire disappeared out of his sight. She had returned to him his blue dress shirt, black slacks, shoes and cell phone. He noticed that the buttons on his shirt were missing, some half torn off the fabric. There were also small rips on his slacks, as well as his shirt, his brows furrowed at the state of his clothes, he'll definitely burn it when he returned home. He slipped on his shoes, not caring that he didn't have any socks on him, and flipped open his cell.

There had been five missed calls and two voice messages, all which had been from Yuuki. He viewed the details of the calls, it seemed like Yuuki called him late last night, around 1-2am. He saddened at the thought of his small friend worrying over him, even if it did comfort him at the thought. He especially didn't want Yuuki to worry over him, he wanted her to be happy and smile, not wary and sad.

He played one of the voice messages, bringing the small device to his ears.

"_Zero you big meanie! Why did you leave again! Some girl told me that you were caught up in work again! Honestly Zero you baka, I understand work's important, but so is your health! You need so loosen up sometimes y'know? Anyways, call me when you get this, I'm still at the party, I'll be heading home soon too! Bye." _

The call ended. At least she was alright, which meant the others were too. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, he relaxed a bit, bending his head backwards against the wall, at least they weren't getting targeted or attacked like he was…

Pushing aside the thought, he moved onto the next message, which seemed to be a little longer than the other. Placing it against his ear, he began to listen.

"_Zero! Where are you, it's like 2am and you're not even back home yet, you didn't even call me back! Are you okay, call me straight after you get this!..." _Zero heard a sigh before the rant continued. _"Anyways, I'm at home right now with Ichiru, he's being stubborn, he said he wouldn't sleep until you come back, that annoying bastard- (Hey! I heard that!)-… crap, he heard me... Kaito's not back yet, but he called and told me he's at this girls house, I don't know, he'll probably be back tomorrow morning… anyways, stay safe Zero, 'night." _

Zero couldn't help smiling, Yuuki was always too caring for her own good, and Ichiru… well, Ichiru was being that stubborn little brat Zero always loved.

It was so typical of Yuuki to fill him in on the details on everyone's wellbeing, she knew he would need to hear those reassuring words, and he was thankful for that. Snapping his phone shut, Zero crossed his arms, feeling at ease that his friends were safe and out of harm's reach. He didn't notice the faint _tapping _noise get closer as he continued to stare out the window.

Kaname entered the living room, almost stopping in his tracks as he spotted Zero near a wall, but what stopped him wasn't the way he stood or that fact that he dim sunlight shone so perfectly against Zero's demeanour… it was his expression.

Kaname's breath was caught in his throat as he took in the sight of Zero's features, they were relaxed, calm, and genuinely content. It seem like an almost rare, yet breathtakingly beautiful sight; Zero's eyes were softened to their natural, lilac hue, his arms were crossed but seemed relatively calm, his lips sculptured into a delicate smile, and his head tilted back against the wall.

Kaname found himself staring at the hunter quite a lot lately. He just couldn't get his eyes of the boy, it was as if he was mesmerized each and every time he laid his eyes upon Zero, especially at such times as these.

With a huge amount of will power, Kaname gathered up the courage to snap out of his trance and bravely interrupted the boy's thoughts. "Uhm… sorry, I believe it's time for your ride home."

Zero returned back to reality and stared at Kaname for the briefest moments before realising what he meant. "Oh right! Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff…" Kaname raised a brow, but Zero just chuckled. "Nevermind, I'll go now then…"

"Change of plans, I'll be taking you home instead." Stated Kaname calmly, he was hoping that Zero didn't feel too… _uncomfortable_ by the fact that Kaname was offering to drive him home, after everything that just happened…

"Oh okay then, fine by me." Zero smiled as Kaname's heart skipped beat as he heard those words, they were so warm and gentle, it felt nice hearing those reassuring words from Zero's mouth, in fact, it'll be nice to hear other words- or noises- come from Zero's mouth…

Pushing aside any perverted thoughts, Kaname lead Zero outside, where a faithful Seiren was waiting beside a black car, opening the door for both Zero and Kaname at vampire speed. Kaname liked his rides prepped and ready for action, so he most of the time he would order Seiren to prepare him his ride beforehand, just because it let him drive of straight away.

Half-way through the ride back, Kaname and Zero exchange small talk, throwing everything that happened a few hours ago out the window, enwrapped in only each other's words and light laughter. It wasn't long before they conversed about their own life, it was nice for both males when they were getting to know each other better.

All good things unfortunately come to an end as Kaname's car stopped outside Zero's apartment.

"So, I guess we're here…" Zero felt relief and glad that he'd arrive back home to his friends, yet all of a sudden lonely and empty when he ha to leave the pureblood.

"Well, I guess we are… maybe I might see you again at the association, who knows, we are working on the same case, so it'll only be reasonab-" Kaname's words were cut short when a pair of familiarly warm lips moved slowly towards his, almost caressing his skin as it lightly brushed off against the surface.

It was like a rewind of a memory, it exactly like the time Zero first gave Kaname a kiss, but this time it was more confident, more lustful, and way mores sweet. Their tongues intertwined, lips meshed together in a hot, searing kiss. Zero's hands had clung to Kaname's waist and shoulder, pressing up against pureblood. Kaname's hands were gently placed around Zero's neck and hip, feeling the other's heat as they continued their passionate intimacy.

Tongues were exploring each other's mouths, hands were fondling with places and bodies were pressed together, yes, it had all felt extremely good, and right. It was quite a while before both vampires had to eventually break the kiss, pants mingling together in the air as their faces were still close to each other.

Even though the kiss they shared was more daring and deeper than the other, it sadly had to be forgotten as Zero mumbled a quick 'farewell', stepping out of the car and entering the apartment building, taking fast strides in his step, reaching the elevator and pressing the button none too gently, while waiting for the door to close.

_What in world were you thinking! Obviously nothing, kissing him like that, but he kissed back, so it wasn't such a bad thing… _Zero's head leaned against the elevator walls as he ran his fingertips along his lower lip, still feeling the slight warmth that rested deliciously on his lips. He still tasted Kaname on his tongue, but his thoughts were going wild with what more he could possible taste from the pureblood… so much more he could taste…

"Dammit Kiyruu, pull yourself together!" muttered Zero, as he lightly banged his head against the wall, what was this feeling that kept building up in his chest? It didn't seem pleasant, it always ached when he thought of the pureblood… damn pureblood…

It was all so confusing! He didn't understand what this feeling was!

… and neither did Kuran Kaname…

***phew* I finally finished this crappy chappie, I honestly had this chappie planned out, but unfortunately, I only had the pieces, not the picture, so this is what it turned out to be… I hope this was up to your guy's standards, I was busy with school, and I wanted to open a Youtube channel where I could put vids up, but that's another story…**

**So, how did I go? Please review and tell me ^_^ I still love you if you don't, but remember, Reviewers receive cookies! XD **

**I won't be updating for yet another long time, so please fuel me up with your reviews! =D Love you all! **


	7. Bloodshed from the Unwanted

**I'm so sorry! Things haven't been working out for me lately so this is the result; a shitty chapter that is 100 years late :'( I re-edited like 5 pages, then my muse for this kinda shut down for some time, and I indulged myself into too much anime *sighs deeply, I also like to work some areas in multimedia in my spare time, just for the fun of it, but now that I'm back, I hope this chapter is worthwhile, if not, then… *sweatdrops***

**A/N: For all those that might be wondering who bit Zero, it wasn't Shizuka, as recalled in the first chapter or something, Shizuka is Rido's wife, and the owner of a Maid Café, aka, Yuuki's boss. Confusions may be solved in later chapters, hopefully ^_^; **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chappie (only my evil OCs) I also obviously don't own **_**Vampire Knight**_**, Matsuri Hino does =D **

Kuran Kaname tightly gripped onto the steering wheel. Sitting in his car, he resisted to crush the steering wheel beneath his fingers, aware of the trouble it will cause. His breaths were coming in uneven pants, _what was this tight feeling clenching in his chest?... _

Kaname was always the type to feel emotionless, empty and discrete when it came to sexual attractions. Sure he would sleep with a few vampires here and then to satisfy his own sexual desires at some point, but he couldn't remember any of them involving this… _deep intensity…_

He ran an unsteady hand through his hair, taking in deep, steady breaths. This was crazy, it was insane, mad even… _why _was he even troubling himself over such nonsense, if he craved for the hunter then he should just get what he wanted… right?

No, wrong.

It seemed like a shallow and painful act; no matter how many times he might have taken what he wanted from many other vampires, this specific silver-haired boy was… somehow an exception. Unless he felt like the boy wanted him in a way, then it would be a satisfying act to claim Zero's body.

Memories of his intimate sessions with Zero flashed in Kaname's mind, all which made him flush with desire and horror. It was crazy, how could he harbour such greedy and lustful feelings for this boy, all which were forbidden amongst his own kind. Kaname knew it was the worst kind of taboo known to exist; giving himself to an ex-human and craving more every time, what would the others think of him…

Kaname understood one thing however, and that was he did want to take the boy physically.

The thought was deliciously tempting in its own forbidden way, but Kaname was a pureblood with many responsibilities and a status to uphold.

Kaname leaned his forehead against the steering wheel, sighing in frustration. He should get over this, after some sleep and work he'll forget Zero within a few hours, he'll try and force these feelings away and treat Zero like any other work colleague, since he was working with him on the same case.

Yeah, like that'll be easy. Kaname heard a small whisper of doubt call out to him that this boy was just any interest Kaname could toy with and dispose of after he was bored, no. It was so much more… and he couldn't even put his finger on it…

After a moment of calm and steady breathing, Kaname drove away.

Zero leaned against the walls of elevator, panting unevenly. He brought his fingers to his lips; he could still taste the pureblood's warmth inside his mouth, the taste of him still lingered on his tongue. Zero unconsciously licked his lips, savouring the unique flavour of the pureblood's mouth.

Zero growled and lightly began to bang his head against the wall repeatedly, chanting something along the lines of _"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…" _

Why did he kiss Kaname, again! He remembered it wasn't the first time he had done that, but he had absolutely no clue what came over him to do such a thing. Maybe he had felt something for the pureblood, or was it because he was going mental, either way, both sounded exactly the same. Zero was going crazy for Kaname.

His heart pounded against his chest when he thought back of the kiss, but it felt empty when he wasn't around the pureblood, a deep, lonely ache was what it is. He suddenly felt so embarrassed, what on earth possessed him to do such a thing, _kiss a pureblood! _Surprisingly, Zero had to admit it felt rather… _good, _but it was that very thought that irritated him, why was he feeling such a thing for another vampire.

The elevator slid open, indicating with a light _ping _that he had arrived on his floor. He strode out of the small compartment and trudged down the corridor to his apartment. He thought through what he could say to his friends, Yuuki would most likely be home at this time of the day and Ichiru might also be too. He didn't know whether Kaito was home though, every time they went out at night Kaito would always come home late in the morning or in the evening, depending who he spent his night with.

He was also carrying the tattered remains of his clothing, so Zero also had to come up with a good excuse for why it looked like his clothes were attacked and clawed by wolves. Oh how Zero wished that was the case. Looking at his clothes brought fury, embarrassment, and worst of all shame upon himself. He decided he didn't want to even look at the clothes, let alone give an excuse for why they looked like crap, so Zero headed towards the pot plant that sat in the corner of the empty corridor, and hid his clothes in the crook behind it.

The plant was fairly large, Zero didn't quite know what type of plant it was, but he was certain it was some type of fern based on how the leaves were stretched widely along the stem, slightly curling at the end of each tip. After Zero hid the evidence of his shame, he continued to walk back to his apartment.

Zero fisted his hand and brought it up to knock on the wooden surface, having it only to be immediately slammed opened before his knuckles even touched the door. There stood a very pissed yet worried Ichiru. He frowned a relieved yet angered expression.

"Hey…" mumbled Zero, he knew Ichiru was worrying over him, he could tell, and he didn't like it, it tugged at his heart strings every time Ichiru worried like that. He attempted to sidestep Ichiru but was immediately blocked by Ichiru's arm pinned against the doorframe.

"Don't 'hey' me, where the hell where you, and why didn't you answer to any of Yuuki's calls!" Zero sighed, what did he expect, a warm welcome. Of course Ichiru was going to be mad.

"Sorry Ichiru, you know how it is with work and everything…" Zero lied but he could tell Ichiru saw through it. Zero wasn't in the mood nor bothered to come up with a convincing lie or even try to evade the question, he'll just tell a half-truth.

"Don't bullshit me, I called Yagari-sensei, he said you didn't turn up nor get called in." Ichiru glared at Zero with a darkened gaze, he truly hated it when Zero kept things from him. He knew that being nosy into Zero's personal life was a bit annoying, but he wasn't asking for the god damn details, he just wanted to know Zero was safe and out of trouble.

"I was at… K-Kaname's house." Zero mumbled the last phrase almost silently, bending his head in a downcast position, trying to hide the blushed that crept to his cheeks. He tilted his head upwards and saw Ichiru's brow raised with a confused expression.

"Kaname? As in _Kuran _Kaname, as in _Rido's _nephew?" Zero nodded his head and attempted to sidestep Ichiru, failing yet again as Ichiru appeared in front of him and blocking his entrance. "Hold on, what were you doing at a pureblood's place?"

_Crap. _Zero should of thought this through, of course it'd be suspicious if he were to all of a sudden end up at a vampire's house, especially if it were to be a pureblood's. "Erm… well, you know… it's kind of private…" Zero's tone hinted of a plea as he locked gazes with Ichiru, begging him that he wouldn't have to question him further on any details. He knew he had worded his statement in a rather misunderstanding way, the reddened tint on Ichiru's cheek told it all. _Dammit. _Zero inwardly kicked himself for making it sound dirty.

"Er… well if you put it that way, I guess I could let it slide…" Ichiru fidgeted with his collar, his face had heated up at the mere thought of Zero with another guy, red from both annoyance and discomfort. He cleared his throat in a rough cough and averted eye contact with his brother. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked…_

Zero kept mentally face palming himself, with the word _stupid, dumbass _and _idiot _repeating over and over again in his mind. _Dammit, what must Ichiru think of me now… _Zero didn't want to dig into the subject any longer, so he decided to drop it, he was tired and exhausted, he would explain everything to Ichiru later, but right now he needed to take a bloody shower, and fast. The pureblood's scent was still clinging onto him, and it wasn't going to help him explain to Ichiru later if this kept up. "So… can you let me in now?"

Ichiru snapped out of his confused and awkward gaze, before registering what his brother had said. "Oh, r-right, sorry…" Ichiru stepped aside and allowed Zero through, closing the door behind him. He watched as Zero trudged down the corridor to their room, and followed in tow. As he entered his room behind Zero, he quickly grabbed his uniform jacket and cell phone.

Zero noticed Ichiru was in fact wearing his work uniform. He stared quizzically at his brother while he slid out of his shoes. "Going to work?"

Ichiru smiled at Zero. "Yeah, my boss let me wait for you until you came home, but I have to go straight back when you do…" Zero pursed his lips into a thin line of guilt, he didn't mean to interrupt Ichiru's job by being a careless fool. He slumped himself onto his bed with his head bowed down.

"Sorry…"

Ichiru chuckled and leaned over to give Zero a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Zero frowned and rubbed his cheek with the end of his sleeve, glaring at his younger twin. "You're forgiven." Zero growled at his brother's antics but gave a faint smile, he felt relaxed now that Ichiru was acting his normal self. "I gotta go now, Yuuki prepared some brunch, heat it up if you're hungry or something."

"OK… so where is Yuuki anyway?" questioned Zero as he fell backwards onto the soft mattress. He wanted to tell her sorry for making her worry and apologize for his disappearance from last night, it just wasn't fair if she had to fret over him, he really didn't deserve the love she gave him.

"She got called in by Shizuka to check on her designs on that Maid café or something." Shrugged Ichiru, he recalled her cursing under her breath, muttering words about _the stupid witch _or _greedy vampire. _He remembered teasing her for being a grumpy midget and only got a glare from the petite brunette. "Kaito's probably still out, screwing some chick's brains out."

Zero warningly glared at his younger half, he didn't like it when Ichiru had to refer to Kaito's activities in such a way. Sure Kaito was somewhat of a player, but it wasn't like he was doing it all the time, he knew Kaito kept it simple sometimes, only flirting and perhaps touching in a few parts. Yuuki would often scold him for being so loose on his libido, she disapproved of his sexual habits and always told him to try and keep it in his pants.

Yuuki was an innocent soul, sure she flirted a bit here and then with other guys, but she was still a virgin, and the only virgin out of the four friends. She wanted her first time to be after she married her Mr Right, after her 'dream wedding' or during her honeymoon, she had ranted merrily on the topic a few times for her three friends to get the picture. Zero smiled inwardly at the thought her sparkled eyes filled with her tender joy, sometimes she was a little too stuck in her little fairy tale.

"I guess I should be going now, or I'll be told off by my boss." Ichiru smiled his good-bye as he grabbed his keys and exited the apartment, leaving Zero alone.

Zero didn't want to be a scared child, but a sudden wave of loneliness and emptiness washed upon him, as he laid there in quiet solitude. He wished he could feel the pureblood's warmth again; his touch was so calming, his voice so relaxing, and his mouth was so-

_Wait! Hold on a minute, did I just think… _t-that_ about Kaname. _Zero tried to push the memory of his kiss with the vampire, unfortunately, the damn image would leave his head, he shivered as he recalled each second it lasted, the way their tongues swirled against each other, the wetness of his moist cavern and the thought of those lips made him flush with embarrassment and shame once again, why did he have to think those things about _him… _especially in such dirty way.

Zero closed off his thoughts, he didn't want to think about the pureblood anymore, because for some reason, the more he thought about him, the more uncomfortable his pants began to get. Sighing dejectedly, Zero slung himself forward and hopped of the bed, there wasn't any time for relaxing, Zero needed to go to _real _work, it was too long since the last time he was assigned a mission.

He grabbed some spare clothing and a towel, and made his way to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him, he was cautious just in case Yuuki or Kaito might of came home unexpectedly. He stripped off his clothing, noting to himself that he needed to somehow return Kaname's sweatpants since he was still wearing them when he returned home. It felt like another reason to see that damned pureblood, but Zero felt surprisingly eager in doing so.

He turned the water knobs and adjusted the warm water before climbing into the shower stall. The water felt soothing against his skin, it loosened Zero's tension a bit and allowed him to cool off. He thought back at how crazy the month has been, so much changed within that period of time.

The situation regarding the mysterious vampire clan wasn't going anywhere, in fact it felt like it was heading downhill. Zero needed to investigate more, perhaps even go inspecting on some recent crimes scenes or collect some clues and hidden tracks. Zero didn't care what it was, he needed a lead on the case because he wasn't doing much to help so far.

Kuran Kaname was another problem all together. Zero was apparently working on the same case as him, which wasn't making life any easier for him. Zero banged his head against the wet tiled wall, how could he be so stupid… doing _those_ things with him, what could be more embarrassing and shameless. How could he manage to stay in the same room with him, let alone even make simple eye contact?

Zero's mind flashed back at the images of his previous encounters with the pureblood. Thanks to his damn curiosity and drunken state from last night, Zero was able to remember _that _thing he and Kaname had done together, heck, he could even remember the details, which disturbed him yet turned him on at the same time.

Zero felt his blood rush to his groin, building up heat and causing it to go erect. _Dammit, _Zero cursed in his mind as he stared shyly down at his arousal, _why did he have to think on that vampire and react _this _way… _Zero couldn't help it, the stimulating pressure caused by the memories of erotic passion flooded Zero's mind, making him flush deeply with heat, despite the fact he was standing under warm rushing water.

Zero ran the tip of his finger along the slit of his arousal, holding down a moan as it sparked with longing pleasure. Zero leaned one of his forearm against the wet, slippery tile, his breath came in short, heavy pants as he fisted his whole hand at the base of his burning arousal.

Zero began to pump his erection, groaning deliciously as he leaned his head against the wall. The steam emitted from the water only added to the heat building inside of him, making it hard to breathe properly as he pumped his erect length faster, moaning when he reached closer to his climax.

The hunter barely felt the water's warmth as the heat within him only grew and flashes of Kaname and Zero's intimate sessions appeared in his mind. He stroked himself faster, teeth biting on his lower lip to suppress the moans from escaping his mouth. His breathing became shallower as he was getting closer.

"Ahh!..." Zero cried out as he came, releasing the warm seed onto the slick, tiled wall and onto his hand. He breathed slowly, regaining his control as he watched the milky white fluid wash away from his hand and slowly slide down the wall. He hadn't done _that _in a long time, he wasn't usually in the mood to do so, but now that he has, Zero could say it felt _great._ He felt more relaxed after he relieved himself, the sexual tension he harboured inside him ever since he kissed Kaname slowly drifted away, and loosely falling apart as Zero began to wash himself.

Honestly, Zero never thought he'd even carry such feelings for another like this, besides his friends and family, they had his care and love. But this… this was something else, something completely different from the usual lust he felt inside… no, it was much more. Zero wanted pureblood's body and mind, he wanted to do things he never thought he even knew, and it frightened him to a point where it drove him crazy. He couldn't even tell if he was becoming a sadist or if he was just concerned with the matter too much, but whatever it was, it definitely didn't well.

Hell, Zero even masturbated because of that guy, and he was a god damn pureblood, something he grew up to despise and hate all together. Well, Zero didn't hate _all _vampires, only the ones that got under his skin or just really pissed him off, but during the past month Zero was starting to befriend more vampires and was getting to know some pretty well, and at the same time he created dark enemies that made him want to jam his gun down their throat and blow them to shreds. But besides the other vampires, there was only one he couldn't figure out his feelings for, and that annoyed him to no end.

Zero sighed; his life couldn't possibly get any more complicated than it already is. He stepped out of the shower stall and quickly dried himself down, before wrapping the towel around his slim waist, swiftly exiting the bathroom. Zero strode down the hallway into his room and decided to change into comfortable gear before heading out. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt and jeans, as well as simple dress shoes and a trench coat. Zero walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, he was feeling a bit queasy and thirsty, so he dropped in several blood tablets before draining the pale-red liquid.

He remembered Ichiru mentioned Yuuki had made some food, but he wasn't feeling hungry, so in dash Zero left the apartment and headed towards the Associations HQ.

Kuran Kaname sat on the edge of his bed, looking through the scattered reports and documents that lay in a messy pile on his mattress. He had just recently returned home from what seemed like the most exhilarating experience in his life, to only end up back home with mountains of work to be done. He was meant to take a nap or sleep, but he decided against it, he was thinking way too much that he couldn't think he was able to sleep at the moment.

He flicked through folder after folder, trying hard to focus on the various cases of attacks and mysterious disappearances concerning this 'vampire clan'. No one so far could even figure out any distinct pattern or clue that held any piece to the puzzle. It was mysterious how everything never seemed to fall in place no matter how many pieces were gathered. Kaname groaned, running a hand through his tousled locks, a ray of morning light caught Kaname's attention as it seeped through a crack in the drapes.

It was an indication that it was getting later into the morning, a time when Kaname was supposed to be sleeping rather than working on this stupid case, if only that damned hunter wouldn't appear in his thoughts so often, he wouldn't be so tired of trying to concentrate harder and lure his mind away from the silverette.

Kaname snapped out of his gaze from the draped over window and focused on a vibrating noise emitting from his desk. Sighing in slight frustration, Kaname tossed the folder in his hand nonchalantly onto his bed and walked over to the annoying piece of device that kept ringing. Flipping open his phone, Kaname answered into the receiver.

"Kuran speaking."

"Ah, Kaname-kun, it's Cross. I'm calling to tell you that you need to finish that short documentation analysis on the previous attacks and send it to Rido-san, he requests for it to be done by today, preferably before sunset."

_Damn that stupid, old geezer. Just what I need, more work. _"Understood, thank you Cross, is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"No, that will be all, thank you Kaname-kun." Kaname snapped the phone and dropped it lazily onto the desk. He sighed; it was going to be a long day.

Zero walked besides his sensei as they both descended the stone staircase, reaching to a halt when they had arrived at an old wooden door. Zero had originally planned to go on a mission to hunt down some level Es, but he caught up with Yagari, who was on his way to interrogate an ex human that was probably sane enough to answer enough questions before it reached the brink of insanity. Zero was interested, so he decided to tag along, hoping to learn a bit from the experience he rarely bothered to see.

They had travelled deep down to an underground dungeon, a place that was used for capturing Es, Ds or other vampires for questioning or-in some rare cases- torture. Zero never really went down here much, he barely took interest and didn't bother to observe or join in with the other hunters. He still loathed the vampire existence, but he wasn't a sadistic bastard like the other guys, he just didn't care.

The stone corridor smelt of dirt and grimy moss, it was obviously old, yet visibly stable. He was told many times that numerous amounts of vampires had died done here, he could tell. The dungeon wasn't used often, so the sick stench of dried blood and decay of flesh still lingered within the wall just hardly enough for him to smell andthe torches of fire on the walls dimly illuminated thedark mossy contours of the stone.

"Remember kid, don't interfere, we want this guy cornered, so best to keep quiet. "Warned Yagari, he reached out to grasp onto a rusty doorknob, twisting it open to enter through the doorway. Zero rolled his eyes and followed behind.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." He waved his hand in the air gesturing that he understood, Yagari only lectured him nearly the whole time it took them to get here. Zero's attention fixed onto a slim, dark figure pinned to a chair. The creature's arms were chained together with anti-vampire handcuffs, wrapped behind it to the back of the hair.

Zero had scannedgone through its file when Yagari had handed it to him for a quick run over. The Level E was a male in his mid-20s, dirty-blond hair with lifeless grey eyes. His name was Enoki Makato, a young man in his early years of art school, someone who had a life ahead of him, he also had a lovely girlfriend and lots of friends. Unfortunately for him, his life was stripped away from him ever since he was bitten, turning him into a psychotic beast that lived for nothing except the blood of humans.

Makato was found wandering attacking a group of by passers in an excluded alleyway, but Yagari and Kaien were fortunate enough to capture him before his victims died of blood loss. It wasn't easy restraining such a blood thirsty beast; it was much easier to kill instantly in Yagari's opinion. The reason this level E wasn't killed on the spot was because of the marked symbol on his hand; an eye with a scar across the pupil.

All the level Es Yagari had to capture and interrogate always had the same tattoo imprinted someone on their body, whether it bit their hands or legs, it was always somewhere visible. It was as if the vampire behind it wanted to let them know they were out there, not afraid to play with the lives of hundreds in order to do so.

Zero eyed the vampire with disgust, even though the level E was a former human, Zero shared his short moment of relief only to have it washed away by the anger and repulsion of the vermin before him. It was sad though, such a young and promising life had to be taken away from this man in such a short amount of time… then again, Zero's whole life shattered to pieces in the exact same way.

"Enoki Makato, you are here for reasons you are aware of, am I correct." The vampire growled, it lifted its head to glare at its captor, hissing at Yagari. Zero had leaned onto a nearby wall with both arms crossed against his chest, staring impassively at the E strapped to the chair.

He began to struggle, twisting and shaking violently, trying to fight against his bounded hands. He tried to lash out at the older hunter, failing miserably as he fell sideways, landing with a harsh impact with the chair still bound to his back.

Yagari sighed; it was never easy for him, especially if you had a bunch of unwilling, stubborn Es whose minds were clouded with insanity. For an impatient person like himself, it definitely wasn't easy. He flipped through the file in his hands, ignoring the vampire that had just tumbled onto the floor.

Makato didn't move after that, Zero didn't know if he was faking it as a distraction or trap, or he was really knocked unconscious. Yagari knew better, so he paid no attention and just continued on.

"Let's get straight to the point: Who is your master?" Questioned Yagari, his one eye trained intensely on the shivering figure beneath him. He gave a dark chuckle, lifting his eyes up, he stared deep into Yagari's eyes, only to shift them away as he spat at Yagari's shoes.

Yagari resigned himself to tolerate this behaviour, seeing how he had done quite well with the last 10 or so Es-or Cs-he'd encountered, all which only had one fate by the end of the day: death. The first few vampires he questioned wasn't a walk in the park, they became difficult as time passes, only making it harder to co-operate and manage, so they were disposed of. Those cases were resolved for the Es though, the level Cs were handled a bit differently.

They were handled by more aggressive and intimidating hunters of the association, having to stay longer in the dungeons within the headquarters. They had it hard, considering their control over their own bloodlust; it was easier to keep them in check for a longer period of time. None the less, they were still annihilated and swiped of the face of the earth, but it wasn't as if there were large amounts of Cs being killed, that would cause problems between the settled agreements among the council and association.

Yagari crouched down low, eyeing the vampire carefully as he did so. "Listen up pal, this will only make it harder for the both of us, cut the crap and tell me who you work for." Yagari applied a dark and menacing tone, hoping to give of a threatening aura, indicating he wasn't to be messed with. Of course, that barely affected the E, in fact, he barely gave a shit about the hunter in front of him.

"Go… Die." Spat the E, his head still downcast while his figure lay slumped on the floor with the chair strapped to his back. Difficult may it be to cooperate with the vampire, but Yagari just had to play his card right, hopefully in turn to pry enough information to put into good use.

Yagari had spent hours afterwards trying to consult in the E for information, and he had to say it wasn't the usual walk in the park. This one was feistier and tended to be rather close to death when Yagari nearly lost it. Lucky for him though, after the many hours had passed, Yagari was rewarded with quite some useful info about a certain small section downtown where some level Cs of the same clan hid out.

When Yagari decided it was best if it finally ended, Zero released a sigh of relief and muttered something about the man taking his damn time, only receiving a glare from the older hunter and a frustrated glare.

Yagari began to pile up the scattered sheets of paper from the floor, before he heard his name being called out from the other side of the door.

"Yo Yagari, you there, I need you to come check something for me." A bulky figure appeared at the door, and gestured impatiently for Yagari to follow him. Yagari ran a hand through his raven hair and grunted. He shot Zero an apologetic look and walked over to the door.

"Sorry kid, mind if you take the files to Kaien for me, and remember to lock up afterwards alright." Yagari threw Zero the keys and waved him a lazy good-be before leaving the secluded prison to Zero and the E. Zero sighed and walked over to pick up the scattered sheets of paper, piling them up in the yellow folder.

"K-Kiyruu… Zero…" The level E-that stayed in the same position on the ground for the entire time-spoke huskily as it stared at the silverette with deep, menacing eyes and a dark smirk placed across its face. "M-Master is looking for you…" Zero's eyes widened in terror as the E on the ground began to chuckle ominously, emitting the aura of a dangerous warning.

"Your m-master?" Zero threw the file and keys to the ground, stomped over to the vampire and pulled it up by its shirt, growling threatening at its evil grin. "Listen up you, tell me who the fuck is your master this instant!" Zero began to shake the E violently, attempting to somewhat stir the E from its maddened grin and try to pry an answer from the creature. "Tell me!"

Zero had pulled the vampire upright and landed a punch onto it jaw, earning a satisfying crunch when his fist connected to the E's face. It flew sideways and landed on its shoulder, hissing at the pain of still being tied up against the wooden chair. "Wrong move…"

Within a second a E's legs went flying and had successfully kicked Zero in the stomach, causing the hunter to double over in the sudden pain. He quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at the E, only to have it kicked out of his hand, sliding a meter or two away from his grasp. The level E was still able to move its legs even with its energy being drained from the anti-vampire hand cuffs.

Zero sprung onto his feet and stumbled over to his Bloody Rose, pulling it into his grasp and turning around to see the E free from its restraint; and running straight at him. Zero quickly dodged the first blow from the E, but failed the second attack, resulting him in a bloodied claw against his chest. The attacks were happening to fast that Zero luckily managed to miss the third blow before aiming his gun at the E's head, pulling the trigger to see the E crumbled into dust within seconds.

He held an arm across his chest, clenching his teeth at the pain that stung across his torso. He looked over to the chair and noticed that the E was quick enough retrieve the keys he'd thrown to the floor and unlock itself. He couldn't blame the E though; the handcuffs were a poor level of restraint, therefore resulting in its successful escape.

He crawled back onto his two feet and made his way to pick up the keys and files, carefully avoiding dirtying the sheets of white paper with his blood. The wound across his chest wasn't very large but it was a hella lot deep, so it sure did take it's time to heal.

Zero inwardly cursed himself for his carelessness as well as his own inability to compose his anger, but he couldn't hell losing it when he heard _those _words, it made him shudder to the very core just thinking about who those sick freaks are and what they planned to do. Zero wasn't sure what they might of wanted from him, but the real problem was if they ever found him, unless they already did…

Shaking away his thoughts, Zero resumed picking up the files of paper, he'll need to clean himself up too, he didn't want to return home covered in a bloodied shirt or be roaming around smelling like it when it was nearing sunset.

By the time Zero had locked the dungeon and ascended back up the stairs, he quickly made his way towards Kaien's office, taking all the secluded corridors to avoid suspicion or unwanted glares. When he did make it to Kaien's office, he had to knock several times before realizing that the older hunter wasn't in his room. So being the person Zero was, he walked right in and dropped the folder and keys onto the desk before departing out of the office.

Zero then made his way down another secluded corridor and rounded a corner, he unbuttoned his shirt a bit to peer down at his bloodied chest. Damn, he sure had it this time, being more careless than his usual alert self was literally going to get him killed soon if he didn't bring his guard up a notch.

He stopped in his tracks when he felt a hidden aura lurking around. He spun around, panicking when he saw nothing, but felt something. He gasped when he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him up against a warm body.

Zero panicked, he began to thrash about the person's hold and struggle free from their arms. He alarmingly recognized the scent, the very same scent that seemed to torment his very mind, the very same scent that gave him nightmares. "K-Kazuo…"

"Nice to know that you remember me… _Zero._" Kazuo released his hold, sending Zero stumbling forward onto the hard floor. Zero scrambled backwards and reached for his gun… _what the hell? Where is it? … _Zero searched on his body for his Bloody Rose, feeling the horror rush inside of him as he saw his beloved weapon dangling in the fingertips of his enemy. Zero leaned up against a wall to support himself from collapsing, he felt weak, too vulnerable.

"Looking for this?" Kazuo swung the gun on his finger amusingly, enjoying the fear and anger that toiled inside the boy's mind, alas, he didn't come to play, he didn't have the anyway. "I'm here to pass on a… gift, shall we call it…it's from… well, I shouldn't really tell you their names, but when the time comes, you'll meet again, so it's no hassle." Kazuo smirk as he stepped closer towards Zero, his eyes gleamed with a predatory look.

"N-No! Stay away!" Zero tried to conceal his fear by growling at the vampire, but the obvious fear clearly evident in his eyes betrayed him. Kazuo only chuckled as if the sight before him was entertainment to his sadistic nature. Zero was determined to stand up against this guy, but his feet moved on its own and began to back away.

"No point running Zero. Ex-humans don't get far either way." Kazuo appeared right behind Zero with vampiric speed, holding the boy's arms together with one hand; his pureblood strength was a massive advantage when compared to the hunter. Regardless of Zero's hunter abilities, he was still a vampire-a level D at that- and Kazuo held that dominant power over him, thus making him entirely vulnerable to him.

Zero's body froze with cold fear as Kazuo hardened his grip on both of his wrist, grabbing his jaw and forcefully yanking it to the side, revealing his creamy-white neck towards Kazuo. The emerald-eyed raven ran his tongue down the temptingly delicious skin, his eyes enjoying the fear and struggle his prey emitted.

His fangs then sunk in.

Zero's heart nearly stopped, the world before his eyes was spinning, slowly breaking down and shattering into shards. The pain… _oh God… the pain… _Zero gasped in a painful breath, his lilac eyes dilated in immense anger, horror… fear.

Deep, dark memories of his past began to evade his mind, it felt just like that night… that night he lost his parents… the night he lost his human life. The vampire that stole his beloved parents had re-appeared in his mind, her demonic laughter echoed in his thoughts, her fangs glinting at him with a deathly promise… _torture. _

Zero violently tossed around in his captor's grip, wincing at the pain of moving with fangs sunk deep within his flesh. Although that did not make Kazuo refrain himself from sucking the boy of his life's essence. He bit deeper, piercing his fangs even deeper into the delectable skin, causing the hunter to silently scream, his mouth open wide as he tried to find his voice to work, but they didn't, the way was just way too much for him to even bear the strength of a whisper.

With a huge amount of will, Kazuo reluctantly removed his fangs from the silverette, enjoying the shivers of pain that he caused to the hunter. Licking his lips he threw Zero against a wall, knocking the boy out cold. Kazuo smirked, he knew things were going to crank up a notch, just the way he wanted it… no, just the way _she _wanted it… it was all for her anyway. Emptying his mind from thoughts, Kazuo gave one more glance at the unconscious body on the ground before casually disappearing from the scene.

Zero lay there, hearing nothing except for the slowly fading footsteps of the vampire. Zero didn't bother moving, he just stared at the ceiling with half-closed eyes, shivering as his blood was slowly seeping out of his wound and onto the cold, hard floor. Pureblood's bite contained a venom that decreased the time it took for his healing ability to function, but Zero couldn't care less about his wound, or even his own life.

Maybe, if he was lucky, he could stay here and let his life drain out of him, hopefully kill him faster too. His life was nothing, all he was ever really good at was being a burden to the ones he cared about, that was all there was to it, _really, I've should of just ended my own life the minute I was bitten, how selfish of me_. He hoped that death came faster, he was welcoming in with open arms anyway. He felt his body slowly closing down, departing itself from the world as his blood ran cold and his heart was beating faintly against his chest ever so slowly…

Hopefully, fate would finally fold her cards and throw them away, to maybe finally end his life. But who was he kidding, he lasted this long already, what made him think that fate would just shut down on him, all he could do was pray that his life of torment would end… of course, fate was a cruel and cunning thing…

Kaname evened his rushed strides; he didn't want to seem like an un-composed idiot trying to half-walk and half-run like this. He had just exited uncle's office in the association after finding it empty, dumping his completed file analysis onto the desk.

He _was _about to go home, when the sudden scent of blood flooded his senses incredibly, but it wasn't the fact that there was blood-and lots of it- close by, no, it was the familiarity of who the strong scent belonged to. The scent was strong too, _way _too strong, it overloaded and clouded his mind and he tried to locate the source of the scent, praying to the Gods that it wasn't who he thought it was.

As his steps increased its speed, so did the smell. His face adorned a slightly weary and worried look, the discomfort and insecurity of allowing such emotion to slip was frightening him, luckily there was no one around as he examined each corridor and hallway carefully, it was a bit past sunset anyway.

Kaname froze in his spot, the smell was nearly drugging him from where he stood, his senses confirming him that just around the corner there was going to be a hell lot of blood, so took in a calm breath, and resumed walking till he reached the destination.

There before him lay none other than Kiyruu Zero, a lifeless body in a pool of his own blood. Kaname's eyes dilated to a crimson glow, before he shook himself of his hunger and ran towards the bloodied boy. He called out to him and shook him. "Zero!... Zero!"

Nothing.

There was no response; however a flicker of hope lit up inside of him as he felt a scarily faint pulse and heartbeat from the hunter. He kneeled down onto the puddle of blood, not caring whether he got his pants soaked in blood, and lifted the boy's head onto his lap. He cradled him there for a second, his heart splitting at the pitiful and saddening site of such a poor and broken soul.

Kaname inspected the boy's wounds, nearly shaking with monstrous anger at the sight; someone had bitten Zero. He did not know where the sudden surge of jealously and possessiveness came from, but he couldn't help feeling so sorry for the boy. Kaname ran his fingers over the claw mark across Zero's chest, almost broken by the tight ache in his heart.

On instinct, Kaname placed his arm below Zero's shoulder and at the crook of his knees, carrying him bridal style. Kaname went to the closest door, sensing how it was empty, and walked in, ignoring the blood trail behind him as it dripped from Zero's clothing.

He placed Zero down on a sofa, and quickly shed his coat. He couldn't help but tug a smile at the ironic feeling of déjà vu, it seemed like he was always running into Zero like this, and no matter how much it hurt him to see Zero hurt like this, helping him always made Kaname feel like he was somehow connected to the boy, in a _special_ way.

He unbuttoned his shirt's sleeve and was rolling it up when he summoned for his follower. "Seiren." Within moments, she appeared before him on one knee, displaying her immediate respect and loyalty as always. "You already understand the situation at the hand, but I want you to fix the mess in the hallway first, and then alert Yagari-san about this."

She nodded her head at the request, straightening herself up and staring emotionless into her master's eyes. "Will that be all Kaname-sama?"

"Yes, thank you Seiren." Her waved his hand for her dismissal, watching her materialise into thin air to attend to the mess outside. Time wasn't going any slower, so Kaname leaned over Zero, his knee propped up onto the edge of the sofa with one of his hands supported as well. He stared down at the cold and bloodied body. "Honestly, how do you keep getting into trouble like this?..."

Kaname brought his wrist up to his mouth, piercing a deep gash across it, enough for his blood to leak out fluidly and brought it towards the silverette's mouth, allowing the first few droplets to fall in before pressing it against the hunter's lips.

Within moments Zero had began to suck. He returned to a semi-conscious state, weakly devouring the offered blood in large mouthfuls. Kaname sighed a relief, at least the boy's vampiric nature, allowing him to submerge from the darkness and consume the crimson liquid held out to him.

After a few minutes of Zero slowly drinking his blood, Kaname winced when unexpected fangs drove deep into his flesh, breaking the skin to only drain from the wrist in front of it. He sighed to himself, why didn't he try to stop him? Why didn't he pull away and leave the hunter now, it was obvious he had enough to compose himself in a sane condition, but why did he let him continue to drink from him... Kaname chuckled to himself, so many would kill for just a drop of his blood, and here he was donating it to an ex-human who he doubted even knew he was drinking pure blood.

Whatever it was, the silverette had struck a protective nerve inside of Kaname, causing this feeling to take over and control him, and in all honestly, Kaname really didn't mind at all. Sure, he could assume to himself that he had lost it, gone completely bonkers for doing such a deed, but that was all pushed aside, the only thought that invaded his mind was the ex-human in front of him.

They had stayed like that for a while, Zero slowly drinking in Kaname's blood while he sat next to the boy, his hand playing with the silver locks as the other was occupied by feeding the boy. He growled at the sight of the hunter's wounds, they had already begun healing and were gradually closing up; the bite mark however, still remained.

A deep, ominous chuckle interrupted his thoughts, causing him to spin his head in the direction of the source. There, leaning against the wall, was Fukada Kazuo. Kaname abruptly stood up, forgetting his wrist was still latched in Zero's mouth, causing a short but deep gash across his wrist. Kaname walked over to the vampire and stood face to face to him, noses nearly touching.

"Fukada…" Kaname's voiced spilled with venom; a malicious undertone accompanied his voice as he glared at the raven in front of him. Kazuo only grinned in amusement; _oh this is all too interesting. _

"Hello, Kaname, fancy meeting you here, I see you've grown quite close to the level D over there." Kazuo materialized and reappeared on a nearby desk, propping himself against it with a smug look. "You know Kaname, you shouldn't meddle into other people's businesses, and you never know what trouble you could bury yourself under…" The threat was obvious yet well hidden in his tone.

"What do you want…" Kaname spoke through clenched teeth, not only did he want to rip the pureblood before him to a slow and excruciating pain, he wanted to know what vile intentions he had in mind, even if it meant he had to pry his head open.

Kazuo sighed and stared with a bored expression at the brunette. "Perhaps I wasn't clear," Kazuo pushed himself away from the edge of the table and stalked his way towards Kaname, "To put it simply, stay away from Kiyruu Zero." His demeanor changed from bored and cocky to demanding and firm, it was clear that he was planning something, he wanted something from Zero, and Kaname intended to find out.

A sudden thought rushed into Kaname's mind, the recent attacks concerning Zero were related to the newly discovered vampire clan, perhaps Kazuo was involved… _but why would he be involved, why does he need Zero?... _"And what exactly do you want with him?"

"Interested now are we?" Kazuo chuckled, staring at the pureblood as if we were stupid. "Kaname, Kaname, didn't you know curiosity killed the cat." Kazuo shook his head and laughed. Kaname was caught up in the wonders of how Kazuo could possibly bother himself in dealing with such troublesome activities; he was idly lost in his thoughts that he wasn't fast enough for the swift blow against his head.

He stumbled backwards, taking in the sudden shock of the blow, before he was hit again. Kazuo was holding a silver dagger, dripping with crimson blood; Kaname's blood. The dagger had made a successful slash across Kaname's shoulder, causing him to stagger back against the wall in agonizing pain; the damned dagger had anti-vampire properties.

Kazuo just chuckled and threw sharp weapon across the room, causing it to puncture Kaname in the shoulder, piercing right through him in white-hot pain. Kaname slid down against the wall and clutched the silver dagger, slowly pulling it out from his shoulder, gritting his teeth from the excruciating pain.

"My, my, how terrible it must feel to be such a position." Kazuo had poisoned the blade of the dagger, allowing him to still hold the weapon without being affected, and he had place a heavy and dangerous amount, enough to kill two nobles, unfortunately Kaname wasn't a noble, the poison would only last a few minutes before he will be able to even breathe properly.

Ignoring the struggling vampire on the ground, Kazuo made his way towards the unconscious hunter, smirking at the limp and vulnerable body. He now had already tasted the boy both in blood and in touch, and it had satisfied him for the time being, but moving on, he had to advance to the next stage of plan…

"Farewell Zero, Kaname." He waved his hand dismissively as if he were biding a friend good-bye. Stepping out of the room, Kaname was only able to make out the faint footsteps of his enemy, before resting his head against the stone wall, _what did he get himself into now? And what the hell did Kazuo want from Zero?..._

**So, there's my shitty chapter, sorry its been long once again, I truly apologize for such inconvenience. T-T**

**Just a quick note, quite important in face, I won't be able to update this chapter for yet another long time because I will be working on another story, this one had been stuck in my mind for quite some time and it is more planned out than this story. It's a KanamexZero fic, so once I test that out I'll see how things go on from there. I know I'm not the best of writers, but hopefully I'll improve overtime, this story hasn't been working out for me and I was so utterly stupid and careless to have not planned this out properly, so 1000 apologizes once again. **

**Please Review, I want to see how this chapter went, please point out my faults as well, I'm too lazy to read it, so if you have a minute please review ^_^ Arigotou! =D**


End file.
